Big Brother is Listening to You
by Holz9364
Summary: A new show on the Wizarding Wireless Network launches 5 years after the final battle. It will place 10 'celebrities' in a house together for 2 months. Friendships and romances will blossom, but rivalries threaten to rip them apart. Who will win 'Listen-In' and the prize of a thousand galleons that comes with it? AU post-DH, Rated M for language, sexual and sensitive themes.
1. WWN's New Show

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 1 – WWN's New Show**

_**A/N: So this isn't canon, I won't pretend that it is in anyway. It's set in 2003, 5 years after the final battle and its canon up until that point pretty much but then AU from there onwards. I've rated it M for bad language and sexual themes mostly but there is a bit later that is quite a sensitive topic which is why it has that rating.**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading! **_

* * *

Harry Potter was an Auror, he was supposed to be out fighting and protecting the Wizarding World. Instead he was wandering around his house in his pyjamas with nothing to do, bored out of his mind. He sighed heavily as the front door to his flat opened and Hermione walked in with a brown bag in her hand.

'Why aren't you dressed yet?' she asked when she saw him, 'it's 3pm!'

'What's the point?' Harry asked, 'I've got nothing to do.'

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, 'This isn't good for you.'

'I need to get back to work, I'm so bored Hermione,' Harry whined.

'You shouldn't have gotten yourself suspended then,' Hermione retorted, 'I brought you groceries.'

'I didn't get myself suspended,' Harry grumbled, 'I saved that kids life!'

'I know, but you also disobeyed direct orders Harry,' Hermione said, 'do you want a sandwich?'

'I suppose,' Harry said with a deep sigh.

'Stop moping around like the world has ended,' Hermione said sternly, 'it's only a 6 month suspension, think yourself lucky they're still paying you half-wage for it.'

'I don't care about the money,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'I want something to do. I asked Andromeda if I could take Teddy in but she said it would confuse him.'

'She's right, you can't just look after your Godson when you're bored,' Hermione said, taking the bag to the kitchen with Harry at her heels, 'besides you only have 4 more months to go now.'

'Only?' Harry groaned.

'You've made it through 2 months, I'm sure you'll manage,' Hermione said handing Harry a sandwich on a plate she had just cleaned, 'why don't you go abroad? Travel for a bit?'

'I can't, they told me not to leave the country,' Harry said.

'Go on a date then,' Hermione suggested, 'try and find a girl, you're not very good at that.'

'I can find girls just fine,' Harry said as he bit into the sandwich, 'mmm, this is good Hermione.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Hermione said as she grabbed her bag, 'you find them fine, it's holding onto them that's the problem.'

'Exactly,' Harry said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I have to get back to work,' she said, kissing him on the cheek, 'you better get dressed.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Dinner at mine tonight, remember?' Hermione said with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

'Right, I hadn't forgotten,' Harry lied.

'Of course you hadn't,' Hermione said with a slight smile, 'see you tonight, at 8.'

'See you then,' Harry said in amusement as Hermione left the room, 'thanks for the sandwich!' he called after her.

'Bye Harry!'

Harry sighed as Hermione left, he sank back down onto his sofa in the London flat he had bought when he got into Auror training. Here he was, a successful Auror with the best friends in the world, but what else did he have to say for himself? Not much. He was 22 years old and the longest relationship he had been in had been 6 months with Ginny after the war. He sighed, normally he didn't have time to think about the depressing state of his love life which consisted of a bunch of dates with women he thought liked him for him but actually just wanted to sleep with him because he was Harry Potter. Work was busy and stressful, thank Merlin for that or he would feel this miserable every day of his bloody life.

* * *

Harry_ had_ forgotten about dinner at Hermione's that night and she knew that. It was a good excuse for him to get out of the house so he quite happily showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Hermione had dinners every so often, they normally consisted of her and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hannah, and Luna.

He apparated to her flat in Oxford and knocked on the front door, Hermione had it good. She had gone to Muggle University here after the war and had graduated last year, she worked in the Ministry now and she earned a good living from it. She and Ron had been dating on and off for the past 5 years but they didn't live together, Ron had a London flat near the Ministry because he was also an Auror.

'Hey Harry!' Hermione said as she opened the door, 'nice to see you washed, and shaved.'

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek, 'I'm not a complete slob, you know,' he said, handing her a bottle of wine.

'Oh I know, you can be quite the gentleman when you want to be,' Hermione said, letting him in and shutting the door behind him.

Harry chuckled, following Hermione into the living room where Ron was engaged in conversation with Neville about Quidditch. He said a quick hello to them and sat down next to Hannah, Neville's pregnant wife.

'Wow, not long now, eh?' Harry said with a smile.

'2 months,' Hannah said happily, 'a thought which is both exciting and terrifying.'

Harry laughed, 'You and Nev will make great parents,' he assured the blonde.

She smiled and said, 'Oh I know that, I don't think Neville does though.'

'You know what he's like,' Harry chuckled, 'he worries about everything. Is it just us tonight then?'

'Ginny's coming too,' Hannah said, 'she's at training so she'll be here a little late. Luna can't make it though, she's on a date with Rolf Scamander.'

'Scamander…why do I recognise that name?'

'Because his Grandfather is Newt Scamander,' Hermione said, wandering through from the kitchen and sitting down, 'he wrote _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_, our Care of Magical Creatures Textbook.'

'Ah, of course,' Harry said with a nod.

'I'm surprised you remember that mate,' Ron said, 'I didn't pay much attention in that class.'

'Neither did I,' Harry said honestly, 'I guess it must have stuck somewhere though.'

'The book was interesting,' Neville said, 'Hagrid just made the classes a little…'

'Terrifying?' Ron finished, making the others chuckle.

Hermione glanced at the clock, 'Ginny should be here soon,' she said.

'I didn't think she trained on a Saturday night,' Harry said.

'Only when they have a big game coming up,' Ron said, 'and her game next week is a semi-final.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said, he and Ginny got on well after their short-lived relationship. He was still close to all of the Weasley's so it made things much less awkward.

At that point there was a knock on the door and Hermione answered it, reappearing in the living room with Ginny, she smiled and said hello to everyone, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

'How was training?' Harry asked her as Hermione got them a glass of wine each from the kitchen.

'Intense,' Ginny said, 'I can't wait to go home and have a bath.'

Harry chuckled, 'I feel like that after a big raid,' he said.

'Not that you've been doing much of them lately,' Ginny teased.

'Don't mention the suspension,' Ron warned, 'he gets pissy about it.'

Harry threw a pillow at his best friend, 'I do not!'

'See!' Ron said, 'such violence!'

Neville laughed, 'You should be enjoying it Harry, treating it as a long holiday.'

'Holiday? I'm bored out of my skull,' Harry said, 'the only companionship I've had is Hermione bringing me sandwiches for lunch.'

'That sounds like an innuendo,' Ginny said, getting glared at by Ron.

'No, she really does come to my flat to make me a sandwich and check I'm alive,' Harry said.

'Everyday,' Ron added, 'she used to spend her lunch breaks with me.'

'Clearly I'm more important mate,' Harry joked to chuckles from the others.

'So, how _did _you get suspended?' Ginny asked with a smirk.

'Well,' Ron said, 'there was this raid and Harry didn't do what he was told, the usual.'

Harry punched Ron in the arm, 'No, what happened was the Senior Auror on the raid was an asshole and he was so bloody stuck on following procedure that a 7 year old kid nearly died.'

'It was a hostage situation,' Ron said, 'we were supposed to bring in the kidnapper but procedure said we couldn't bring him in hurt.'

'Let me guess, Harry hurt him,' Ginny said, looking at Harry in amusement.

'Well if I hadn't then the Senior Auror was going to let the kid die, so yeah I stunned the kidnapper, but he was halfway through a killing curse on the little kid,' Harry said hotly.

'Kingsley said you were in the right,' Hermione remarked, 'but they had to be seen to be doing something, Harry's lucky he only got suspended. He could have been subject to a court hearing, then he might have lost his job and his Auror qualification for good.'

'You did do the right thing,' Ginny agreed, 'that poor boy.'

'He was only a couple years older than Teddy,' Harry said, 'it was a tough case.'

'Being a Godfather is making you soft,' Neville teased.

'Wait till you become a Father, being responsible for a little person does make you soft,' Harry said completely honestly.

Hannah smiled a little, and Neville just looked nervous.

'Oh, did you guys hear about the new project the Department of Magical Games and Sports are announcing tonight on WWN?' Ginny asked, sipping the wine Hermione had given her.

'No…what is it?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, it hasn't been announced yet,' Ginny said as Ron glared at her.

'I've heard talk of it at the Ministry,' Hermione admitted, 'but I don't know what it is yet either. What channel is it on Ginny?'

'WWN5,' Ginny said, 'at 9pm.'

Hermione glanced at the clock, it was around half past 8 now, 'well I've made some French onion soup if anyone is hungry, by the time we've finished eating, it will be time for it to start.'

'Hermione, I love your cooking,' Ron said, instantly on his feet and walking towards the dining room. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed him. They sat around Hermione's oak dining room table and talked about the little things in life, like work and what Hannah and Neville were going to call the baby. Hermione's cooking was fantastic as always and when they had finished eating and retreated to the sitting room it was bang on 9pm.

Hermione turned on the radio and tuned it into WWN5, they all fell silent as they listened to the popular radio presenter, Stephanie Cruise, make the big announcement.

'_Exciting news from the Department of Magical Games and Sports! A new programme is being launched for the entertainment of our listening public! This new programme is called 'Listen-In' and will be granted its own channel. The programme features 10 people placed in a house together and cut off from the world, they will have to live this way for 2 months and each week one housemate will leave the house. All of the audio will be recorded 24 hours a day for the entertainment of you, at home! In addition, each week you can vote off a contestant and the person with the least votes will be eliminated.'_

In the room the friends shared amused looks, it sounded like it could be a good programme.

'_We could see rivalries and romances blossom in our mystery house, fights or kisses, you name it! We bet you'll get invested in the people inside and root for them to win, or leave the house! You can nominate anyone you like for the show, and anyone who gets more than 100 nominations will be in with a chance of becoming a housemate. Just floo in your nominations to…'_

They stopped listening as she reeled off the address and said that the 20 most popular nominees would be chosen and then the public would vote and the 10 most popular nominees would become housemates.

'Sounds like an interesting concept,' Neville said.

'_The final 10 housemates will enter this mystery house on the 1__st__ of July, and the nominations will be announced on the 21__st__ of June, that's next Saturday so make sure to get your nominations in fast!'_

The radio started to go onto the national news so Hermione turned it down and said, 'Well it's certainly an interesting concept, you're right about that Neville.'

'It is,' Neville agreed, 'but who would want that level of publicity? I mean people would be able to hear everything you said, everyday, for two months.'

'Oh but it would be great fun, Nev,' Ron said.

'Imagine all the fun you could have, you never know who you could end up in there with after all,' Ginny said.

'Yeah Harry, imagine if you and Malfoy were both there, you might become best friends,' Hannah said optimistically.

Ron burst out laughing and even Neville smirked a little.

'Sorry to disappoint Hannah, but it's a show, it can't make miracles happen,' Ron said in amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Malfoy isn't that bad, he's just a bit of a prick.'

'I don't think any of us can argue with that,' Hermione said honestly, 'I work with the idiot.'

'I still can't believe they let Malfoy become a lawyer,' Ron remarked, 'the slimy git.'

'Yeah that in itself is a bloody miscarriage of justice,' Harry added.

Ginny shook her head, 'He's a good lawyer though, isn't he? I've read good things about him in the papers.'

'That's because he's screwing the woman who runs the prophet,' Ron said, 'he's a good lawyer, but his moral compass is slightly off.'

'Hes the reason people get away scot-free for crimes,' Hermione added, 'so yes he's good at his job, but I somehow doubt hes reformed.'

'Since when do you care anyway Ginny?' Ron asked with narrowed eyes, 'you're not dating him now, are you?'

'Shut up Ron, I'm not dating anyone,' Ginny snapped.

'Leave her alone Ron,' Hermione said, a warning tone in her voice. Ginny had just gone through a break-up with the guy she had been dating for 2 years.

Ron rolled his eyes, sufficiently told off. They fell back into the topic of small-talk, and the evening continued in a similar vein.

* * *

'Harry?'

Hermione walked into her best friends flat, shutting the door behind her.

'One second, Hermione!' Harry called from the bedroom, 'right, well this was fun, see you around,' he said to the woman in his bedroom.

'See you Potter,' the dark haired woman said with a grin, she got into the fireplace, the floo whirred and she was gone. Harry grabbed his dressing gown and walked out into the hall.

'Hey,' he said casually.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who was that?' she asked.

'Uh, nobody,' Harry lied.

'Really Harry?' Hermione asked, partly amused but mostly exasperated.

'You told me to date!' Harry said, sitting down in an armchair in the sitting room.

'I said date, not sleep around,' Hermione pointed out, sitting down on the sofa.

'Well people don't want to date me, they want to sleep with me because I'm Harry bloody Potter.'

'Still bitter about that then,' Hermione mumbled.

'Yes, it is kind of annoying when I'm trying to find a girlfriend,' Harry said in annoyance, 'what are you doing here anyway?'

'Ron's on a stake-out tonight,' Hermione said sheepishly, 'and I wanted someone to listen to the nominations for that new WWN show with.'

Harry chuckled, 'Right,' he said, 'you know I don't have a radio, don't you?'

'I know, I brought mine,' Hermione said with a grin as she took it from her handbag, 'I brought food too.'

'Even better,' Harry joked as Hermione set the radio up, turned it on and tried to tune it in.

'So who was that in your bedroom?' Hermione asked curiously as she fiddled with the nobs on the radio.

'Tracey,' Harry said, 'I work with her, she's a junior juror.'

'Tracey Davis?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, 'the Slytherin who dated Theodore Nott in 6th year?'

'How do you know these things, Hermione?' Harry asked as the radio began to emit something other than noise.

'I shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati, remember?' Hermione said in amusement, turning the radio up, 'aha, just in time!'

'_And here is the exciting moment where we reveal our 20 nominees! In no particular order they are…_

'_Daphne Greengrass, the famous wizarding model known for working on the controversial dragon hide robes commercial.'_

'Daphne Greengrass? Who?' Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Your bedmates best friend for a start Harry. We went to school with her for 6 years.'

'What house was she in?' Harry asked, wracking his brains.

'Slytherin,' Hermione replied.

'Well, that's why I don't remember her,' Harry said.

'You should still know who she is! She was in our classes for 6 years!' Hermione exclaimed, she couldn't believe how ignorant Harry was of the people they had gone to school with.

'Well let's face it, I did have bigger things to worry about at the time,' Harry remarked, 'you know like fighting Voldemort every year.'

Hermione smiled a little in agreement as they listened to the radio for the next nomination.

'_Luna Lovegood, war heroine and editor of the Quibbler magazine. She is of course famous for her inventive conspiracy theories and her book 'Voldemort's use of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the Second Wizarding War'.'_

Harry chuckled, 'Oh, wow, Luna in a house with 9 other people. She would scare them so much.'

Hermione was also chuckling, 'She would do it on purpose, just to creep people out.'

'I really hope she gets picked now,' Harry said.

'Me too,' Hermione admitted.

'_Parvati Patil, famous wizarding designer and socialite known for her beautifully unique cloak designs.'_

'Well if Parvati goes in we'll find out the whole wizarding worlds gossip,' Hermione remarked.

'I think she's probably too high-end for that,' Harry said, 'she won't want to give up her big parties and her expensive champagne.'

'Oh Parvati's a lovely person,' Hermione said, 'if you can ignore the gossiping, she's just been raised in a different world.'

'One where everything is handed to her on a silver platter,' Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled slightly, 'Oh Merlin Harry, look at us, we're like two old witches!'

'Hey, call me an old wizard at least,' Harry joked.

'_Draco Malfoy, famous criminal defence lawyer and ex-death-eater. Famous for escaping punishment in the wizarding war and donating his estates and fortune to charity in the aftermath of it.'_

'And therefore staying out of prison like the slimy snake he is.'

'Wow Harry,' Hermione remarked, 'still bitter?'

Harry shrugged, 'It's unexpected. I thought most people hated Malfoy, who would nominate him?'

'That's probably why they nominated him, so they could see him suffer being stuck in a house with people he'd have to socialise with, for two months,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Do you reckon he'd go for it?' Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, 'I have no idea,' she said honestly, 'I never talk to him, but I suspect he would do anything to improve his image.'

'Being a convicted criminal does tend to be problematic when you're a lawyer,' Harry said, 'I never talk to him either, I always send Ron when our dealings involve him.'

'I know, he rants at me when you do it,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Ah, of course he does,' Harry chuckled.

'_Zacharias Smith, famous Daily Prophet columnist. He is of course known for his controversial opinions on the welfare of magical creatures, the magical justice system and the St. Mungo's healthcare schemes.'_

'Oh Merlin, that pricks nominated,' Harry remarked.

'He's an opinionated asshole,' Hermione agreed, 'he's totally against house elf freedom.'

'Well I'm sure he and Malfoy will be very happy together,' Harry said, making Hermione laugh out loud.

'_Cho Chang, the well-known Tornadoes Seeker, famous for being the first female to break the record held for the most snitches caught in one season.'_

Harry snorted, 'I'm sure Cho would love that, she'd probably use it to find another boyfriend.'

'Oh hush Harry,' Hermione said, 'she's probably never going to get over Cedric, most men don't like the thought of being second best to a ghost.'

'Yeah I know that feeling,' Harry said, 'it sucks.'

Hermione shot him a glare as they listened to the radio once more.

'_Charlie Weasley, war hero and dragon tamer. Famous for passing new legislation on the welfare and treatment of dragons in the UK and more widely, in Europe.'_

'Oh,' Harry said, 'That's surprising, I wonder why people nominated Charlie.'

'If you bothered to spend any time with him you'd know he's actually a very interesting person,' Hermione said.

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, bemused.

'I have been dating his brother for 5 years, in case that slipped your mind,' Hermione pointed out.

'Yeah, but Charlie only moved back here last year,' Harry said.

'Harry, where do I work?' Hermione asked slowly.

'The legal department…'

'What section?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, right,' Harry said, 'of course, you set up the court cases concerning neglect against magical creatures, don't you?'

'Yes, and what does Charlie do?' Hermione said in amusement.

'He's a creatures rights activist,' Harry said with a nod.

'Harry, could you be any slower?' Hermione asked through her laughter.

'Yes, I could have been wrong,' Harry teased, 'and at least I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

'I've upgraded Ron to tablespoon now,' Hermione retaliated with a smirk.

'_Cormac McLaggen, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Famous for being the first rookie to beat the record for the most consecutive goals saved in a season.'_

'Ugh,' Hermione said, 'that prat.'

'You were the one who dated him,' Harry remarked.

'Against my better judgment,' Hermione said, 'you know I only did it to make Ron jealous.'

'I don't think Cormac knows that, judging from all the letters he sends you,' Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He's an arrogant idiot, Ron can't stand the fact he's the Cannons Keeper.'

'I know, he tells me once a week,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Harry Potter, the chosen one and war hero. Famous for vanquishing the dark lord Voldemort, and being the youngest ever person to become a fully-fledged Auror.'_

Harry looked stunned and Hermione laughed, 'Oh come on, you must have seen this coming.'

'Why would people nominate me?' Harry asked.

'Uh, you _are _the most famous person in the wizarding world,' Hermione pointed out, 'people want to know everything about your personal life.'

'They already do,' Harry said, 'it's splashed on the pages of the Daily Prophet every day.'

'Yeah well that's because Malfoy's screwing the editor,' Hermione said matter-of-factly, 'and if anyone wanted to get on your nerves like that, it's him.'

'Don't remind me,' Harry grumbled, 'I won't do it, I've had enough of living my life in the spotlight.'

'It could be good for you,' Hermione said sneakily, 'you _are _bored out of your skull here, and you never know, you might meet someone.'

'Hermione, don't,' Harry said, and with a smirk Hermione shut up.

'_Ron Weasley, sidekick to the chosen one and war hero. Famous for fighting alongside Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War and for being the Auror partner of Harry Potter.'_

Hermione whistled, 'Ron's gonna love that,' she said sarcastically, 'they basically said he's only famous because of you.'

'He is only famous because of me,' Harry said, 'in the nicest way, his own achievements are great, but people only know about them because hes friends with me. I'm not saying it's right, but it's true.'

'I know it is, just don't repeat it in front of Ron,' Hermione advised.

'Do you reckon he would go in?' Harry asked.

'Oh probably, he loves the idea, you know what he's like,' Hermione said in amusement.

'He loves attention is what you mean,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, but again, don't tell him that,' Hermione said with a slight smile.

'_Neville Longbottom, war hero who currently teaches Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Famous for fighting alongside Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War and beheading the snake of dark lord Voldemort with the sword of Gryffindor.'_

'Don't tell Ron that Neville got a better blurb than him,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'he'll be furious.'

'Well Neville did go all badass and behead a snake,' Hermione said, 'you gotta admit, that's pretty cool.'

'Yeah, but Neville won't go for that sort of thing,' Harry said, 'you know how he feels about living his life in the public eye.'

'And by that, you mean not at all?' Hermione remarked.

'Exactly, and Hannah's due soon anyway,' Harry added, Hermione nodded her agreement.

'Which will make Ron all the more pissed he got a better blurb than him,' Hermione sniggered.

'_Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United and England. Famous for being the youngest England player in a century, and for his loyalty to Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War.'_

'Ooh, Oliver,' Harry said, 'interesting, why are they connecting all these people to me though?'

'Because you're the most famous person in the wizarding world, we've been over this,' Hermione said, 'do you reckon Oliver would go for that?'

'I'm not sure, maybe. He probably wouldn't be able to give up work for two months mind you, two months without Quidditch…he'd be in withdrawal,' Harry said in amusement.

'And its summer, the big Quidditch season,' Hermione added, 'he's too valuable.'

'England will never let him go off for two months to do some show,' Harry said.

'_Theodore Nott, famous lawyer known for his controversial selection of cases such as the defence of Zara Zabini on the mysterious death of her eighth husband.'_

Hermione chuckled, 'Oh dear, Nott would love that. He eats up attention, he's such a womanizer.'

'You work with him, don't you?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, 'He tries to get me to sleep with him once a week, he's abhorrent.'

'You kind of like him, don't you?' Harry teased, 'you only use large words like that around people you like.'

'I'm dating Ron, remember?' Hermione said.

'Yeah, and when was the last time you two broke up?' Harry asked in amusement.

'A couple of months ago,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'My point exactly,' Harry said in amusement, narrowing his eyes at Hermione's pink cheeks, 'you did, didn't you?'

She glared at him, 'Once, when Ron and I had broken up, but it was insignificant.'

'And you slag me off for not being able to hold down a girlfriend,' Harry said with a smirk.

'_Gabrielle Delacour, famous for finishing school 2 years early and becoming the youngest ever recruit to the Department of Mysteries.'_

'She won't be able to say much if she's picked,' Harry said, 'aren't they bound to not mention their work?'

Hermione nodded, 'Yes, but she'll be able to talk about her personal life. She's very young though.'

'She isn't that young, is she?' Harry asked, 'what is she, 19?'

'17,' Hermione said, 'she finished school at 15, she's really intelligent.'

'What, more intelligent than you?' Harry teased.

'Much more,' Hermione said seriously, 'I'll bet she knows some of the Ministry's darkest secrets.'

'_Alicia Spinnet, former Holyhead Harpies Chaser and Daily Prophet columnist. Famous for surviving a broom crash at 100 miles an hour and for establishing the first column dedicated to female Quidditch players in the Daily Prophet.'_

'Alicia… she's outgoing enough,' Harry said.

'Horrible, what happened to her in that match,' Hermione said, 'she had such a great career ahead of her.'

'I think she just felt lucky she survived,' Harry said, 'her column's really interesting.'

'I didn't realise you still talked to her,' Hermione said in surprise.

Harry shrugged, 'I…uh, see her around sometimes.'

'Right,' Hermione said in amusement, 'you slept with her, didn't you?'

'A couple of times,' Harry said, 'she had just broken up with her boyfriend and I happened to be in the bar for her to talk too…'

'You had feelings for her, didn't you?'

Harry nodded, 'Not that it matters, woman only use me for sex.'

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, 'One day you'll meet somebody who just wants you for you Harry, I promise.'

'_Hermione Granger, war heroine and the brains behind the 'golden trio'. Famous for being the mastermind behind Harry Potter in the second wizarding war and for helping reform the Ministry in the aftermath of it.'_

'People nominated me?' Hermione asked in surprise.

'Come on, they nominated me, Ron, Neville and Luna, and I bet they'll nominate Ginny, why would they not nominate you?'

'I'm the boring one, aren't I?' Hermione said nonchalantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Only to people who don't you,' he said fondly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I would never be able to do it, I have far too many work commitments.'

'Of course you do,' Harry said with a smile.

'What?' she asked self-consciously.

'Nothing,' Harry said honestly, 'don't ever change Hermione.'

'_Lee Jordan, Quidditch commentator and columnist. Famous for his exuberant and often controversial Quidditch commentating, in particular his comment about the 'uptight Russians' at last year's world cup.'_

Harry laughed, 'Merlin, that was funny, Lee's hilarious.'

'I'm surprised he still has a job,' Hermione said in amusement, 'some of the things he says…'

'Everyone secretly agrees with him, that's why he still has a job,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'_Ginny Weasley, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and former girlfriend of the chosen one, Harry Potter. Famous for being the first rookie to score over 100 goals in a season.'_

'Ginny is not going to like the fact her blurb involved being your ex-girlfriend,' Hermione said in amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I didn't write the damn thing, it's not my fault.'

'I think she'd love to do that sort of thing,' Hermione said, 'but she probably won't be able to commit to it because of her job.'

'That's a shame, she'd be funny in there,' Harry said, 'with her temper and all.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Hermione said, 'I reckon she'd use her bat-bogey-hex at least once.'

'_Susan Bones, experimental potions mistress. Famous for fighting in the Second Wizarding War and developing a potion that stops werewolves from transforming on the full moon.'_

'Susan,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'she was in our year, right?'

'Yep,' Hermione said, 'she was a Hufflepuff, shared half of our classes…'

'I vaguely remember her,' Harry said, 'she was friends with Hannah, she had red hair.'

Hermione nodded, 'Well you remember more about her than you did about Daphne,' she said in amusement, 'Susan would love that kind of thing, she's really funny.'

'I don't remember much about her,' Harry admitted.

'She's just a bubbly, fun-loving person, people would love her,' Hermione said.

'_Romilda Vane, wizarding glamour model. Famous for wearing only glasses and a Gryffindor tie in the Harry Potter themed shoot to celebrate 2 years since his victory over Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War.'_

Hermione burst out laughing at the memory and Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning red.

'She would definitely be desperate enough to go into something like that,' Hermione said, 'although I bet being a glamour model pays well.'

'I expect so, but I have no idea,' Harry said, still slightly embarrassed.

'Of course you wouldn't Harry,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'it's not like you've slept with any of them.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Do I detect a hint of bitterness Hermione?'

'Why would I be bitter about that?' She asked, a little snappy.

'Because you've only slept with one person in your whole life?' Harry retorted.

'And how do you figure that, exactly?'

'Because you've dated Ron since you were 18,' Harry said simply.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'Ron and I have broken up 3 times Harry,' she said, 'do you think I just sat around doing nothing in that time?'

'Uh, to be honest, yeah,' Harry said, getting slapped around the head, 'probably deserved that,' he muttered.

Hermione smirked slightly, 'I _have _slept with other people, not that it's any of your business.'

Harry chuckled in amusement as the presenter continued to give the public further instructions, _'You have until next Saturday to vote, floo in your favourites and our 10 housemates will be selected and officially announced next Saturday at 9pm! That's all from me for now, have a great week!'_

Harry yawned, 'Fantastic,' he mumbled.

Hermione got to her feet, taking her radio with her, 'if you get picked I'm going to make you go for it,' she said, 'I think it's the best thing for you right now.'

'We'll see about that,' Harry said as he walked her to the door, 'goodnight Hermione.'

'Goodnight Harry,' she said with a mischievous smile as she disappeared into the night.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: So it's obvious, I got the idea from the show 'Big Brother' but with a wizarding twist. Sorry that Harry is slightly OOC, hes bitter and a wee bit of a womanizer in this fic but I hope he's not too badly OOC like people said he was in my other story 'Skeletons'. Hope you like the idea, review and tell me your thoughts! **_

_**Feel free to send me PM's or reviews with ideas of who you would like to see in the house, ideas for challenges, tasks, arguments etc throughout the story and I'll use them when I can :)**_


	2. The Contestants

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 2 -The Contestants  
**

Harry was bored, and Hermione was busy at work. She wasn't bringing him lunch today because she was stuck in meetings so he had decided to take lunch to her. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on level two, the same level where the Auror offices were. This meant that Harry had to try and sneak past the Auror cubicles to get to Hermione's office and since he was suspended he was trying to do so stealthily. By stealthily he was walking fairly quickly and keeping his head down. He had always made it when…

'Potter!'

Harry cringed, turning around to look at the Head Auror who had called his name. Kingsley Shacklebolt had served one term as Minister for Magic after the war, he had repaired most of the damage Voldemort had done to their world then stepped down. He didn't like being the one in complete control, and in truth he missed his old job. Percy Weasley was now a year into his first term as Minister and he was doing a fantastic job, Fred's death had caused him to lose his stuck-up attitude and he was a far better person and politician for it.

'Kingsley, hey,' Harry said awkwardly.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the younger man, 'You are on suspension.'

'I know,' Harry said, 'I'm just bringing lunch, to Hermione,' he held up the brown bag in his hand as proof of this.

'You're bringing _my _girlfriend lunch?' Ron asked in amusement as he popped up from behind his cubicle.

'I'm bored out my skull mate, and it's not like I've got anyone else to bring lunch to,' Harry remarked.

'Get a girlfriend then, and bring her lunch,' Ron joked.

Harry shook his head in amusement, 'Ron, are you using my cubicle to dump your paperwork on?'

Kingsley smirked slightly, 'It isn't your cubicle at the moment, Harry.'

Ron sniggered and Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'm taking Hermione lunch now,' he said, turning around and walking down the corridor into Hermione's office.

'Harry!' Hermione scalded, 'you should have knocked!'

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said, not noticing there was a man in the office with her.

'Not a problem Mr. Potter,' the man said with a smile, 'my name is David Green, I'm organizing the new WWN show, Listen-In.'

'Oh, hello,' Harry said, 'does this mean Hermione was short-listed?'

'I said no,' Hermione told him, 'I don't have the time to dedicate to it.'

'Which is completely reasonable,' Green said, he was a young man with dark hair who looked like he was just out of Hogwarts, 'I'm glad I caught you here Mr. Potter, the public have also short-listed you.'

'Oh, have they?' Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's desk.

'Of course they have,' Hermione said, 'you are the most famous person in the wizarding world.'

'So you keep reminding me,' Harry said in exasperation.

'I understand you are on suspension at the moment Mr. Potter,' Green said, 'so dedicating your time to the programme won't be a problem.'

'No, it wouldn't be,' Harry agreed, 'but I have spent the last 5 years trying to keep my life out of the public-eye.'

'Then I think this programme would be the best thing for you, give the public a taste of your life, and I guarantee they will leave you alone for a while,' Green said, sounding like a politician.

'I think you should go for it,' Hermione piped up, 'you might meet a girl in there, you're always complaining that you can't hold one down.'

'Your friend is right Mr. Potter,' Green said, 'we don't judge and there will be men and women in there, you could meet someone.'

'I'm not gay, Mr. Green,' Harry said with an eye-roll.

'He just can't hold down a girlfriend,' Hermione said in amusement.

Harry sighed, 'What would this entail Mr. Green?' he asked.

'You'll need to sign a disclosure to ensure you stay quiet about being a contestant until the live announcement,' Green said, 'you won't know who the other contestants are until the live announcement when you will enter the house one by one.'

Harry nodded, 'What else?'

'On the night you will give a live interview then enter the house,' Green informed him, 'then you will be in the house for up to 2 months with a challenge each week and an elimination.'

'And the listening charms will be everywhere, every hour of the day?' Harry asked.

'Every room but the bathroom, and yes 24 hours a day,' Green said, 'but there will only be one show a night on WWN5 airing between 9pm and 10.30pm. There is a dedicated new 'Listen-In' channel where people can listen 24 hours a day, but it is unlikely people will always be listening.'

Harry nodded, mulling it over in his head.

'You have nothing better to do Harry, and you keep complaining you're bored,' Hermione pointed out, 'if you win there's a thousand galleons in it.'

'Which I will donate to charity,' Harry said firmly.

'So you'll do it?' Green asked eagerly.

Harry sighed, 'Merlin, I don't know what I'm getting myself into it, but yes I'll do it. it isn't like I have anything better to do at the moment.'

Green smiled as he handed over the paperwork, 'This is the disclosure, and this is the agreement from the Auror office about what you are allowed to talk about, and what you are not allowed to talk about. Of course you won't be allowed to discuss the reason for your suspension as it was a highly classified job you were involved in at the time.

Harry nodded, scanning the 50 page document full of cases he couldn't mention, and aspects of cases he couldn't mention even if he was allowed to mention the basic of the case. Then there was the Auror protocol on press releases and he was to treat the entire time while he was in the house as he would treat a press release. He sighed, this would take a while to get through.

'Sign it and floo it to me by tomorrow night, please,' Green said, shaking Harry's hand, 'it's a pleasure to have you on board Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded and Green left the office, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione grinned at her best friend, 'you said yes!'

'With a bit of nudging,' Harry said, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite her desk, 'I brought you lunch.'

'You do want to do it, don't you?' Hermione asked carefully.

Harry shrugged, 'It's something to occupy my time, I'll just have to be careful of what I say.'

Hermione nodded, 'I think it will be good for you, sitting around for months with nothing to do is driving you mad.'

'You're right Hermione,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'and if I do win then that's a thousand galleons that will go to wizarding orphans.'

Hermione smiled, reaching across and patting him on the hand, 'Exactly.'

* * *

'So what do you have to do?' Ron asked. Harry could only tell two people about his contestant status, Hermione was one, and Ron was the second. He had given the paperwork to David Green and was having a drink at Ron's flat.

'Well, an interview on the live programme when the contestants enter the house,' Harry said, sipping the butterbeer Ron had just handed him.

'Anything else?'

Harry shook his head, 'After that we just live together in a house and do challenges. There's a weekly elimination which I think the public vote for.'

'Sounds wicked, mate,' Ron said eagerly, 'do you know who else you'll be in there with?'

Harry shook his head, 'I know who was nominated, but I don't know which 9 of them I'll be in with until the live show when we all enter the house.'

Ron grinned, 'What if you end up in there with Malfoy?'

Harry shrugged, 'It can't be that bad, can I? I was stuck at Hogwarts with him for 10 months of the year for 6 bloody years.'

'Yeah, but Hogwarts is a big place, this is just a normal sized house, isn't it?' Ron said, 'it would be like sharing a dorm with Malfoy.'

Harry frowned, 'Bloody hell.'

'Even worse mate, what if Cho's in there?'

'Shit,' Harry muttered, 'maybe I should have thought this through more before I said yes, Cho hates me.'

'And you might be locked up with her for 2 months,' Ron said, sniggering.

'You're loving this, aren't you?' Harry asked, vaguely amused.

Ron's grin widened, 'It's going to be great fun, I can't wait for it to start!'

'I'm glad someone's enjoying it,' Harry said sarcastically, he hadn't actually considered the thought of being stuck in the house with his arch-enemy or his ex-girlfriend, or even worse…both of them.

'There were some nice girls on that nominee list though,' Ron said in an effort to cheer Harry up, 'like Romilda Vane.'

'The glamour model who accidentally used a love potion on you in 6th year?' Harry remarked making Ron blush.

'I'm just saying, Hermione's right, you might meet someone. Gin's a nominee, you two could rekindle the-'

'That isn't going to happen Ron,' Harry said, cutting his friend off. He and Ginny had tried to make things work after the war but it had been in vein, they had both changed and things weren't working so they broke it off. Harry was just glad that he hadn't lost Ginny, or her entire family, in the aftermath of the break-up.

'I'm gutted work wouldn't let me do it,' Ron said, 'it would have been great.'

'I doubt Hermione would agree, you being in there with single girls,' Harry pointed out.

'You're right, she would have hated the idea,' Ron admitted.

Harry wondered how Ron and Hermione were still together, or why for that matter. In the 5 years since the war had ended they had broken up 3 times and then gotten back together again. There was a love/hate relationship and then there was one as strange and emotionally volatile as Ron and Hermione's. All the same, Harry didn't judge, he let them get on with their lives how they wanted to live them. He just wished Hermione would adopt the same attitude to his failing love life and stop trying to set him up on dates with people they had gone to school with.

'So, you go in on Saturday?' Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, in a live show on WWN5 from 9pm to 10.30pm.'

'Wicked, I'll make sure I'm listening,' Ron said, 'and I'll pray for you that you don't end up in there with Malfoy.'

'Yeah right,' Harry said, 'you want that to happen, I know you'd get a laugh out of it.'

With a slightly wicked grin Ron said, 'you know me too well mate.'

* * *

Harry hadn't felt particularly nervous about the new WWN programme until Saturday, it was the 1st of July and the day he would enter the house and find out who the other contestants were.

He woke up, showered and dressed like any other day then forced himself to eat something. He passed the day by pacing, attempting to read a book, going for a walk and then trying to read some more before heading to the Ministry as he had been told to do by David Green. He made small-talk with those he passed on his way to the Department for Magical Games and Sports and met Green who put him in a room on his own and told him someone would be with him in a moment.

It all felt vaguely illegal for some reason, and Harry wondered if this was how people felt when he arrested them. After all he did just shove them in a room without explaining much to them. He found that he didn't like being on the other side of that coin.

'Mr. Potter!'

The high-pitched voice made his ears hurt, a dark haired woman entered the room and smiled at him, 'I'm Ellie Jones, I'm working on the show.'

'Harry Potter,' Harry said politely, shaking her hand.

Ellie smiled and said, 'Have you been told where you are in the running order yet?'

Harry shook his head.

'You'll be entering the house first Mr. Potter,' Ellie said, she sounded overly happy, 'so you'll be the first contestant to be interviewed in about…' she glanced at the time, '10 minutes.'

'Right,' Harry said, his stomach churning.

'The house is on the lowest Ministry level, it's all sealed off and protected by wards but people can get in and out in case of emergency,' Ellie explained, 'it's a simulated environment, like the windows in the offices in the Ministry.'

'So that's what the wards I designed 3 months ago were for,' Harry said in realization, he had been told to design wards but not been told anything about the reason why.

Ellie nodded brightly, 'Exactly! Now I just need to get you down to the radio room outside the house, and we'll get started.'

Harry got to his feet and let Ellie take him down to the lowest levels of the Ministry. It gave him a chill as he remembered hearings and dementors, but he pushed it out of his mind and followed her into a small room set up with comfortable chairs, sofas and beanbags.

'Good luck!' Ellie whispered, slipping out of the room.

'Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter,' Stephanie Cruise said as she shook his hand, 'have a seat.'

Harry sat down opposite of her on an armchair, 'Lovely to meet you too,' he said.

Stephanie smiled, 'We're live in 5…4…3…2…1.'

'Welcome to the live announcement of our contestants for our new show 'Listen-In'!' Stephanie said brightly, 'For the past week you have been voting and tonight we reveal our final 10 contestants as they enter our mystery house!'

Harry waited, Stephanie continued, 'The house is a paradise created in the depths of the Ministry of Magic, our contestants will be sealed in once the 10th contestant has entered the house!'

'And now, the exciting part,' Stephanie said, grinning at Harry, 'I can now reveal that our 1st contestant, with the most votes from you at home, is…'

She paused, for dramatic tension, 'none other than our very own war hero, the chosen one, Harry Potter!'

Harry was ready, because now it was his turn to play his part. Stephanie smiled, 'How do you feel about entering the house Harry?' she asked.

'I feel a little nervous,' Harry said honestly, 'since I have no idea who I'll be in there with, but I'm excited too.'

'Are you in it to win?' Stephanie asked.

'Not really, I just thought it would be something fun to do,' Harry replied, 'but if I did win I would donate the money to charity.'

'You do a lot of charity work, don't you?'

'I've set up three wizarding orphanages, since the war, yes,' Harry replied, 'and I donate money to them whenever I can.'

'You were an orphan yourself and have stated you had a troublesome upbringing, will we hear more about that when you're in the house?' Stephanie asked.

'Perhaps,' Harry answered evasively.

'What about your love life? You're single after all, are you hoping to meet someone in the house?'

'I'm not going in for that reason, but meeting someone would be an added bonus,' Harry answered.

'Well then, there isn't much more to say,' Stephanie said, 'so on you go…Harry Potter everyone!'

Harry was then led to an adjoining door and gently prodded through it. The door was shut behind him and he was in a corridor. Frowning he walked down it and pushed open the door at the end, on the other side was the house and it looked amazing.

It consisted of a large living room with colorful armchairs, sofa's and beanbags dotted around in the colours of the Hogwarts houses, and a small kitchen without any Muggle appliances. Wands were of course allowed, but the wards around the house restricted the amount that could be done with them. There was a dining area too, with a large table big enough to seat the 10 people who would be here soon.

There were glass walls leading out into a darkened garden which seemed to have a pool at the far end and a patio. Harry wandered around, taking in the place. It didn't seem like a bad place to stay for a few months, rather like a fancy hotel.

He then saw the bedroom, one bedroom for 10 people and…there weren't 10 beds. Harry groaned, no, there were 8 beds, 6 singles and 2 doubles which meant 4 people would be sharing. Shaking his head he left the bedroom, grabbed one of the butterbeers on the dining room table, and sat down in the living room, waiting for the next contestant to enter the house.

Eventually the door opened and Harry grinned when he saw who had just walked in. In a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt it was none other than Charlie Weasley. His hair was shoulder length at the moment and he had a black stud in his right ear, his arms were covered in tattoos of dragons and Harry assumed he had more underneath his t-shirt.

'Charlie! Hey!'

'Hey, Harry,' Charlie said with a grin, 'this is neat isn't it?'

'It's not bad,' Harry agreed, 'how are you? Not seen you in a while.'

'Yeah I'm good,' Charlie said, 'heard about your suspension, I'm assuming that's why you're doing this.'

'Well, I need something to do,' Harry said, 'What about you?'

Charlie shrugged, 'Ah, I don't know, just thought it sounded like fun. I need a break from dragons, I'm getting old now and slower.'

'Old?' Harry asked in amusement.

'In dragon tamer years I'm bloody ancient,' Charlie said with a chuckle as he grabbed a butterbeer, 'cheap bastards, they're only giving us butterbeer.'

'They probably don't want us to get completely pissed,' Harry said as Charlie joined him on the sofa, 'There's only 8 beds through there, you know.'

Charlie frowned, 'All singles?'

Harry shook his head, 'Two doubles, six singles.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, 'Well, this could be interesting then.'

Harry chuckled weakly, 'Yeah…'

The door swung open again and Harry grinned, pushing himself to his feet to greet the person who had just come in, 'Luna!'

Luna beamed at him. She looked as eccentric as ever in an oversized yellow and pink poncho which she was wearing as a dress. She skipped over to Harry and hugged him, 'Hello Harry, wow you really must be bored at the moment. Hermione said you were, but I didn't believe her.'

Harry laughed, he loved Luna she was just fantastic, 'Yeah Luna, I really was bored crazy.'

Luna smiled and said, 'I know, you wouldn't be here otherwise. You hate the media.'

'Apart from the Quibbler,' Harry said, 'I love the Quibbler, your latest theory about Sherlock Holmes coming back from the dead with a horcrux, I loved it, I think you might have something there.'

Luna smiled and cocked her head at him, 'It is the most logical theory.'

Harry nodded, still smiling, 'do you know Charlie?' he asked.

Charlie smiled, shaking Luna's hand, Luna said, 'You're Ronald Weasley's older brother, aren't you?'

Charlie nodded, 'How do you know that? Does he talk about me?'

Luna shook her head, 'No, but you look like him. I think it must be the red hair.'

Charlie laughed, nodding, 'Yeah, it must be,' he agreed, 'so you're the editor of the Quibbler?'

Luna nodded, 'I took over when Daddy got too ill. Harry writes the Quidditch column you know, it's very interesting.'

'Thanks Luna,' Harry said fondly.

'I wonder who else is going to end up in here,' Charlie said, glancing at the door just as it opened. Another woman walked in, she was fairly tall with dark green eyes and long red hair which she flicked back. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a black top, wearing high heeled boots and she grinned at the others when she saw them.

'Hello Susan,' Luna said in her dream-like way to the redhead.

'Hi Luna,' Susan said, grabbing a butterbeer and approaching the others, 'I'm Susan Bones, by the way.'

'Nice to meet you, Susan,' Charlie said, shaking her hand, 'Charlie Weasley.'

'I guessed, it's the hair,' Susan said with a smile as she turned to Harry, 'Hey Harry.'

'Hi Susan,' Harry said, he didn't really remember her.

'You don't know who I am, do you?' Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes I do, you were at Hogwarts with me, you were a Hufflepuff,' Harry said, 'you were friends with Hannah.'

'That's all you remember?' Susan asked in amusement, 'and I'll bet you only know that much because Hannah's married to one of your best friends.'

Harry cringed slightly, 'I'll admit, I don't really remember anyone from school, something Hermione reminds me of everyday.'

'How can you not remember people you shared classes with for 7 years?' Charlie asked in amusement.

'Well I spent one of those years on the run,' Harry said, 'and I was kind of pre-occupied with killing Voldemort every other year.'

'Susan was in the DA Harry,' Luna said, 'you really ought to remember her.'

'Thanks for the back-up Luna,' Susan said, eyeing Harry in amusement, 'I'm hurt, Harry,' she joked.

'Sorry,' Harry said apologetically.

Charlie laughed at this as the door opened once more, Harry had to try very hard not to groan when he saw Cormac McLaggen walk in. He hadn't changed, he still looked like a stuck-up prat and his face still looked extremely punch-able. He was wearing a full suit unlike the others who were dressed down slightly. Even Harry was only wearing dark green robes with black jeans and a t-shirt underneath. Cormac strode towards them, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair as he did so.

'Hey,' he said, 'I'm Cormac McLaggen, but you've probably already heard of me.'

'Oh I remember you,' Luna said with interest, 'you ate dragon balls and threw up at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party!'

Cormac's face turned bright pink and Charlie snorted in laughter. Harry was close to tears and so was Susan as Luna looked around in confusion at the chaos her comment had caused. Recovering Cormac said, 'I play Quidditch, for the Chudley Cannons.'

'You're probably my little brother's idol then,' Charlie said, 'he's the only person I've ever met who painted his room orange because of his support for your team.'

'I know your brother,' Cormac said stiffly, 'and I rather wish he didn't support us.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, 'Why?' he asked, 'your team are terrible, you need all the support you can get!'

'Let's just say we had a competition to win the affections of a certain Miss. Granger which I obviously won. She still sends me letters, you know,' Cormac said pompously.

Harry snorted at this and got a funny look from Susan who was sitting next to him. Luckily they were saved from anymore awkward conversation by the door opening and the next person walking into the house.

'Shit,' Harry muttered when that person happened to be Cho Chang. She was the first girl to be wearing a dress, an actual dress, not a poncho. It was pale blue and she did look stunning, but that didn't make Harry feel any less irritated about the fact she was here.

Susan sniggered, 'This could interesting,' she whispered.

'How do you know I dated Cho?' Harry asked quietly.

'Just because you didn't notice anything at Hogwarts didn't mean the rest of us didn't,' Susan said, 'everybody knew about your disastrous relationship. Did she really cry while kissing you?'

'Yup,' Harry said.

Susan smiled slightly, 'You're still bitter about it, aren't you?'

'Yup.'

'Hi, Harry.'

'Hi, Cho,' Harry said awkwardly as he shook her hand and looked at the ground.

'Hey Susan,' Cho said more warmly, 'how are you?'

'Good, yeah. You?' Susan said with a smile. Harry had forgotten Susan and Cho were both in the DA and probably knew each other through that.

'Good,' Cho answered, 'I'm Cho Chang,' she told the others.

'I remember,' Luna said, 'your patronus is a swan.'

'You have a good memory,' Cho noted.

'I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley,' Charlie said, shaking her hand.

'Cormac McLaggen,' Cormac said with a grin, 'we played against each other at Quidditch.'

'I know, you hit me in the face with a Quaffle,' Cho deadpanned, causing the others to snigger.

'Right, sorry about that,' Cormac said awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then Charlie said, 'I love your team by the way, I'm a Tornadoes fan. They've really turned around since you joined.'

Cho smiled broadly, 'Thanks,' she said, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

'Awkward,' Susan mumbled.

'Yeah, thanks for that,' Harry remarked.

The door swung open again and another woman walked in. Harry didn't recognise her, but she was tall and drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a tartan skirt, black tights, killer heels and a black crop top. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she seemed like a bit of rebel. Harry could see a tattoo on her back but he didn't know what it was of, and she was wearing earrings that appeared to be dragons fangs.

Charlie's reaction to her appearance was similar to Harry's reaction to Cho's, 'Shit,' Charlie swore.

'What?' Harry asked in an undertone.

'Don't you know who that is?' Charlie asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and Susan rolled her eyes, 'Daphne Greengrass, she went to school with us.'

'Oh, right, she was a Slytherin,' Harry said with a nod, 'what's your problem with her Charlie?'

'She's my ex-girlfriend,' Charlie muttered as Daphne reached them.

She grinned, 'Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass. I recognise most of you… the chosen git as Draco always called you, hard not to notice you.'

'Right, thanks for that,' Harry said, not sure whether to be offended at her comment or relieved that she didn't worship him like so many others did these days.

'Lovegood…the Quibbler girl. Chang...the dated the chosen git girl. McLaggen...the guy who hit 3 girls in the face with a quaffle in one season. Bones, did you really sleep with MacMillan in a broom closet in 6th year?'

Susan rolled her eyes, 'People still remember that?'

'Oh yeah,' Daphne grinned, 'so did you?'

Susan groaned, 'Yeah, moment of madness, I blame the firewhiskey.'

'I'll take that to mean what I've heard about Hufflepuff parties are true then,' Daphne grinned, 'hi Charlie.'

'Hi, Daphne,' Charlie said as politely as he could.

'Still in love with those dragons?' she asked somewhat bitterly.

'Oh yeah, still sticking by the fact they're less likely to cheat on you and do a shoot with dead innocent creatures than humans,' Charlie said smoothly.

Harry and Susan shared a glance, 'Bloody hell, are they gonna duel?' Harry muttered.

'I can feel the tension,' Susan added.

'It's definitely sexual,' Harry whispered back, making her grin.

'Saved by the door,' Susan mumbled as it opened once more.

The person to walk in was another gorgeous blonde, Gabrielle Delacour. She was 17 years old now, and with her Veela blood had matured faster than most teenage girls. She resembled Fleur very much with her pure white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple lilac dress and smiled politely at the others when she approached them.

'Hello,' she said, the hints of her accent still there even after two years working in England, 'I'm Gabrielle Delacour.'

'Daphne Greengrass, I love your dress,' Daphne said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

'Susan Bones,' Susan said, introducing herself.

'Luna Lovegood,' Luna said with a hand-shake, 'I know your sister.'

Gabrielle nodded, 'She's told me, you stayed with her during the war.'

'She's very generous,' Luna said.

'I'm Cormac McLaggen,' Cormac butted in, shaking her hand, 'I'm a Quidditch player.'

'Oh, that's nice,' Gabrielle said.

'Nice?' Cormac asked, obviously expecting a better reply.

'I don't really have much time for Quidditch players,' Gabrielle said, 'I much prefer intellectual men.'

Charlie chuckled as he hugged his sister-in-law, 'Nice to see you Gabby.'

'You too Charlie,' Gabrielle said, 'and you Harry.'

Harry got up and hugged her, 'and you Gabby, it's been…a year?'

'Last summer,' Gabrielle said, 'sorry about your suspension.'

Harry grimaced slightly as he always did at the mention of it, 'Yeah,' he said as Cho introduced herself to Gabrielle.

'There can't be many more to come now,' Charlie said, 'there are 8 of us here.'

'Two to come,' Susan said, 'I wonder who they'll be…bet your hoping Ginny won't be here Harry.'

Harry shook his head, 'I wouldn't mind if she was, we had a good break-up, we're still friends.'

Cho snorted at this and Harry resisted the urge to roll is eyes.

The door opened for the 9th time and yet another woman walked in. She wasn't as tall as Daphne, but she was still tall even if she was also wearing killer heels. She had tanned skin and dark brown curled hair, her eyes were a deep brown. She was dressed in a fairly skimpy outfit of black and gold hotpants and a black crop top as she walked over to them.

'Hi! I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane.'

'Hello Romilda,' Luna said, greeting the girl who had been in the year below her at school.

'Oh, hi Luna!'

'Hiya, I'm Charlie,' Charlie said as he shook her hand.

'I'm Cormac,' Cormac said as he also shook her hand, 'I play Quidditch.'

Romilda raised an eyebrow at him, 'For the Cannons? Play for a real team.'

Cormac looked like he'd been slapped across the face as Romilda sat down on the sofa, 'Hi, I'm Romilda!'

'I'm Susan,' Susan said, smirking at what the girl had just done to Cormac, 'I like your style.'

Romilda grinned and introduced herself to Cho, then Daphne.

'Yeah, I know who you are,' Daphne said a little coolly.

'I'm a model too,' Romilda said.

'Uh-huh,' Daphne said, 'a glamour model.'

'Still a model,' Romilda said, the tone of her voice much more icy.

'Hey, I'm Romilda,' she said, turning away from Daphne to Gabrielle.

'Gabrielle,' she said, 'we met briefly at that fundraiser last year.'

'Oh, right yeah!' Romilda said, 'you're the super smart one who put the thing together.'

Gabrielle nodded, 'Yes,' she said.

Romilda was still nodding as she turned to Harry, 'Hey Harry,' she grinned.

'Hey Romilda,' Harry said as the girl pushed herself into the gap between him and Charlie, 'you never did floo me after we met in Diagon Alley last year.'

Susan choked on her butterbeer as she laughed at the awkward expression on Harry's face, but Romilda didn't notice.

'I know, I'm sorry. My dog died,' Harry improvised, in truth he just thought she was a bit crazy and hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

'I didn't know you had a dog,' Romilda said.

'Yeah, it was really sad…'

'What was your dog called, Harry?' Susan asked with slight amusement.

'Yeah Harry, what was your dog called?' Charlie asked, getting in on it.

'Uh, Dudley,' Harry answered, it was the first name that popped into his head.

'Oh, did you name him after your cousin?' Luna asked.

Harry cringed slightly, 'Yeah, I did Luna.'

'Did your cousin die too?' Romilda asked in horror.

'Uh, no, nope hes still alive,' Harry said, grateful when the door opened and the final contestant walked into the house.

He stood up when he saw the man dressed in black and silver robes, it was almost an unconscious action.

'Malfoy.'

Draco walked closer to the group, he raised an eyebrow at Harry, 'Potter,' he drawled.

'Can anyone else feel the sexual tension in the room right now, or is that just me?' Susan joked.

Daphne snorted, 'Don't you remember what they were like at Hogwarts?'

'Oh yeah, it was dripping off of them then,' Susan remarked.

'Are you two going to whip your wands out or what?' Romilda asked suggestively.

'I don't think anybody wants to see something that pathetic,' Cho said under her breath, causing Susan to choke on her butterbeer once more as she burst out laughing.

Draco smirked in Harry's direction, 'Well, this could be interesting.'

'That's one way of putting it,' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'Are you going to curse me then Potter?' Draco asked, vaguely amused.

'Nah,' Harry said as he sat back down, 'I've got better things to do with my wand.'

'You didn't when we were together,' Cho countered.

Susan was crying with laughter now, and a few of the others were sniggering, 'This is great,' she said, 'the famous Harry Potter getting ripped apart by his ex-girlfriend.'

'Yeah, it's great fun,' Harry said sarcastically, ignoring Draco as he sniggered and grabbed himself a bottle of butterbeer. He threw one to Harry who had finished his first, 'sounds like you could use it.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, confused at this almost nice gesture from his arch enemy.

At that point a disembodied voice spoke, echoing throughout the house, it belonged to Stephanie Cruise, '_Contestants, get acquainted with each other. The doors have now locked.'_

There was a dramatic click that made Harry roll his eyes, and then Stephanie's voice said, _'you may have noticed a circular door on the opposite wall. It leads to a room called 'The Thought Room' where you can vent, shout, talk, whatever you want about your fellow contestants. It is now open.'_

With that her voice stopped, and the contestants looked around at each other. Eventually Draco voiced what everyone was thinking.

'So it begins.'

_**TBC :)**_

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Well now the contestants are in the house feel free to review on chapters saying who you like and don't like and I'll take that into account when writing eliminations! Same with challenges, group ones, individual ones, etc. If you'd like a certain person or people to do a challenge just review or PM me and I'll work it in! Pairings are what you make them, I've not got any pre-concieved ideas of pairings so whatever you'll request I'll do it! :)  
**_

_**I hope you like the idea! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx **_


	3. So it Begins

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 3 - So it Begins**

After meeting the people they would share a house with the housemates had a few drinks which helped them relax considerably. Already the 10 housemates had split into a few smaller groups. Harry, Charlie, Luna, Gabrielle and Susan were all talking comfortably whereas Daphne and Draco were distancing themselves slightly. Cormac, Cho and Romilda were talking amongst themselves nearby the main group.

Then there was an announcement, _'Housemates, it is time for your first task.'_

Romilda gasped, 'A task? On the first night?'

'_Your task is_,' Stephanie's voice said, '_to each place an empty butterbeer bottle on the kitchen table and on my mark attempt to shoot it off the table with your wand. The last 4 housemates to complete this challenge will be allocated to the two double beds. The remaining 6 housemates will be allocated the single beds.'_

There were some gasps at this, Stephanie continued, '_you can knock the bottle off however you want, but do not smash it before knocking it off. Position your bottles.'_

'This could be fun,' Susan said as they all placed a butterbeer bottle on the kitchen table and a line appeared on the floor. They followed Stephanie's instructions and stood behind it, with their wands at the ready they waited for her signal.

A bell rang and they all fired. Harry fired a jet of air at the bottle, knocking it easily onto the floor where it smashed. Others who quickly knocked the bottle off of the table were Charlie, Draco, Susan and Gabrielle. Luna also knocked the bottle off, but not as fast as the others.

Cormac accidentally blew his up with a blasting charm, Romilda's aim was terrible, Daphne just wasn't as quick as Luna, and Cho was a lightweight so her normally good aim was non-existent.

'_Housemates: Cormac, Romilda, Cho and Daphne, you must sleep in one of the two double beds. Goodnight housemates, sleep well.'_

Stephanie's voice vanished and there was some grumbling from the losers as they all entered the bedroom and picked beds. Harry watched in amusement as the double beds were sorted out.

'We should just share,' Daphne said to Cho, 'we're both girls, and that way neither of us has to share with him,' she added in a whisper.

Cho chuckled and nodded, 'I agree with that,' she said back quietly. Harry sniggered, they were uniting over a mutual dislike of Cormac which he found completely understandable.

'Guess that leaves us then,' Cormac said, sitting down on the last bed. Romilda sat down next to him, 'I guess so,' she muttered, not seeming particularly pleased with the sleeping arrangements. Their trunks were beneath their beds so taking it in turns people went to the bathroom, changed, and went to sleep.

It had been an interesting first day, Harry wasn't quite regretting his decision yet but it was still early days.

* * *

The following morning a loud alarm sounded at 9am which was the time everybody had to get up at. They dressed and ventured out to investigate the garden and realised it was sunny and hot outside.

'I could get used to this,' Charlie said, he was already quite tanned from his work in Romania.

'This is definitely an artificial environment,' Gabrielle said, 'it's far too warm for the average heat of England in July.'

'Gabby, just enjoy it,' Charlie said, patting her on the shoulder.

'I helped design it,' Harry said in amusement, 'I didn't know what it was for though.'

'Guys! We have a pool!' Daphne shouted from where she was standing near the large square pool. Without wasting any more time she took her clothes off and jumped into it in her bikini.

Susan rolled her eyes, 'Didn't take long for her to take her clothes off.'

'It never does,' Draco whispered as he walked past them towards the pool.

'Smooth,' Susan said, sounding almost impressed.

'Ugh,' Harry said, 'how does anyone find him attractive? He's an arrogant twat.'

'Yes, but he's an attractive one,' Gabrielle said matter of factly.

'Don't even go there Gabby,' Charlie warned the younger girl.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and then Romilda exclaimed, 'Oh my god! We have a jacuzzi too!'

Behind the pool by the little patio area was indeed a jacuzzi, 'Nice,' Cormac said.

'This might turn out to be a nice holiday,' Harry remarked.

'Don't speak too soon,' Susan said as a male voice sounded throughout the house and garden.

'_Can Susan please come to the thought room?'_

'Can't exactly say no now, can I?' Susan said as she backtracked into the house and through the circular door to the thought room. It was just a circular room with a comfortable gold chair in the middle, she sat down.

'Hi?'

'_Hello Susan_,' the voice said, _'no one can hear you now, the door is locked.'_

'That's not creepy at all,' Susan said sarcastically.

'_I am about to tell you about your weekly task,'_ the voice said, _'you will have to explain this to the other housemates so listen carefully.'_

'Okay,' Susan said, 'I'm listening.'

'_You will be required to work together on a general wizarding knowledge quiz,'_ the voice said, _'each housemate must answer 3 questions out of 5 correctly to win the challenge.'_

'Okay…'

'_The quiz will take place tonight in the sitting room segment of the house,'_ the voice said, _'if you and the housemates win the challenge you will be given double your food rations for the week. If you lose you must make do with what you have. Do you understand Susan?'_

'I understand,' Susan said.

'_Good, you may go,'_ the voice said.

'Alright,' Susan pushed herself to her feet, 'see ya,' she said as she left the room and rejoined the others by the pool.

'What was that about?' Charlie asked.

'Our task for the week,' Susan said, 'it's a general wizarding knowledge quiz.'

'That's not too bad,' Harry said.

'When is it?' Cho asked.

'Tonight,' Susan replied, 'each housemate has to get 3 out of 5 questions right for our food rations for the week to be doubled.'

'What happens if we lose the challenge?' Daphne asked from the pool.

'We have to make do on the food we've got,' Susan answered.

'I hope all of you are good on your general knowledge then,' Draco said, in particular glancing at Romilda and Cormac.

* * *

'Oh my…Merlin!'

Draco grinned at Susan's reaction to him taking off his t-shirt for the first time to go into the pool.

Susan's cheeks flushed and Draco chuckled, 'Like what you see Bones?'

'You are a lawyer, with a six-pack,' Susan said in disbelief.

Draco's expression only got smugger, 'And?'

'I'm just surprised,' Susan admitted, Gabrielle's mouth was hanging open slightly too. Daphne just rolled her eyes like she had seen it all before, she probably had.

'You act like he's the only one in here with a good body,' Charlie said in amusement.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Well, I've not seen evidence to the contrary yet.'

Charlie grinned and pulled off his tank top showing off his own six-pack, but he had the advantage of muscular arms too, and tattoos. Daphne smiled slightly sadly and looked away, Draco rolled his eyes, 'Not bad for a dragon tamer.'

'Hey watch it Malfoy,' Susan said.

'Dragons are very dangerous animals,' Daphne added matter of factly, 'not that you'd know, you nearly got killed by a hippogriff.'

Charlie snorted in amusement and Draco blushed as Romilda ogled both the shirtless men and Luna kept her eyes on the copy of the Quibbler she was reading.

'Poor Harry,' Romilda said.

Harry frowned, 'What?' he asked.

'You must be the only one here who isn't…you know…'

Susan was chuckling, 'I think she's trying to say you're the only one without a six-pack.'

'What about Cormac?' Gabrielle asked with an exasperated glance at the man on the other side of the garden.

'He's a Quidditch player,' Daphne said simply, 'an asshole too mind you.'

Harry scoffed as he got to his feet, 'Well you lot might have forgotten but I am an Auror. That requires a fitness level you've never seen the likes of.'

'Go on then Potter, prove it,' Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry shot her a grin and pulled his t-shirt off to whistles from Daphne and Susan. Gabrielle's mouth fell open, she hadn't known what Harry had been hiding underneath his clothes. Romilda was speechless, which didn't happen very often.

Draco scoffed and Daphne said, 'Oh come on Draco, you know it. Potter wins this battle hands down.'

'He tends to win most of them,' Charlie said in amusement as he jumped into the pool. Harry did indeed have a fantastic body.

'How did _that _happen?' Susan asked as she looked him up and down.

'I'm single and being an Auror gives me access to the wizarding gym in the department. What else was I supposed to do?' He asked her, he was still reveling in how much he had surprised them as he did a backflip into the pool.

'Show-off,' Gabrielle murmured as Draco did some strange backwards dive

'Men,' Daphne said, catching Susan's eye and causing them both to giggle.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day lazing by the pool, not doing much until later that night when they all ended up gathered in the sitting room for the task. This was during the 9pm-10.30pm show that would air live on WWN5 so they were all being careful about what they would say.

The male voice sounded throughout the house, _'Good evening housemates. Are you ready for your task to begin?'_

They all nodded and said, 'yes' so the voice continued, _'Good. We will begin with the person whose last name comes first alphabetically. Susan.'_

Susan nodded, waiting for her first question.

'_What is the name of the one-legged creature that lures travellers into bogs?'_

Susan answered instantly, 'a Hinkypunk.'

'_Correct. What type of magic serves the purpose of closing the mind from magical intrusion?'_

'Occlumency.'

'_Correct. What publication was the only one to publish a true account about the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995?'_

Susan paused, considering the question for a moment before answering tentatively, 'The Quibbler?'

'_Correct. Susan you have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to partake in the challenge is Cho.'_

Cho nodded, and the voice said, _'What was famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart's, favourite colour?'_

'Lilac,' Cho answered far too quickly, she blushed slightly.

'_Name the author of the bestselling book Hogwarts: A History.'_

'Bathilda Bagshot,' Cho answered.

'_Correct. What are the words used to conjure a patronus?'_

Cho smiled slightly, 'Expecto Patronum.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Cho, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Gabrielle.'_

Gabrielle nodded and the first question was asked, _'What is the name of the creature that digs up buried treasure?'_

'A Niffler,' Gabrielle answered.

'_Correct. What are the three unforgivable curses?'_

'The killing curse, the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse,' Gabrielle said.

'_Correct. Which of the four Hogwarts founders was born in Scotland?'_

'Godric Gryffindor,' Gabrielle said.

'_Incorrect.'_

'It was Rowena Ravenclaw,' Harry said, 'but you weren't to know. You didn't go to Hogwarts.'

'Sorry,' Gabrielle said in embarrassment.

'_Which team won the Quidditch World Cup in the year 1994?'_

'Ireland,' Gabrielle answered, 'but Krum caught the snitch.'

Harry smiled, 'Were you there?'

Gabrielle nodded, 'Fleur and I both were, it was such a great game.'

'_Correct. Gabrielle, you have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to participate in the challenge is Daphne.'_

'Okay,' Daphne said.

'_What is the name of the potion of which one sip can kill you instantly?'_

'The draught of the living dead,' Daphne answered.

'_Correct. Which goblin was reputedly killed for possessing the mythical elder wand?'_

'Emeric the Evil,' Daphne said quickly, she noticed the others surprise, 'what?'

'Nothing,' Susan said, 'that's just quite a hard question.'

'And it's a History of Magic one,' Harry said, 'I thought Hermione was the only person who listened in that class.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover, I might be a model but I got O's and E's in all my N.E.W.T's,' Daphne said with a smirk.

'_Correct. What is the name of the creature you can only see once you have seen death?'_

'A Thestral,' Daphne replied, 'that was easy,' she added.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Luna.'_

'Okay, I'm ready,' Luna said.

'_How many breeds of dragon are estimated to be native to the UK?'_

'8,' Luna replied, getting a proud look from Charlie.

'_Correct. Name one exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.'_

'Food, you cannot create it from nothing,' Luna replied.

'_Correct. Who was considered the most successful captain of the all-female Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies?'_

'Gwenog Jones,' Luna answered.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Luna, well done.'_

'Thank you,' Luna said happily, some of the others seemed surprised. Harry just smiled to himself, Luna was a Ravenclaw at the end of the day and however ditsy and odd she appeared to be she was actually very intelligent.

'_The next housemate to participate in the task is Draco.'_

'Come on then,' Draco said somewhat cockily.

'_When was the werewolf code of conducted developed?'_

'1637,' Draco replied.

Harry whistled, 'Bloody hell, you and Hermione should have gotten on better. I didn't think anyone else remembered stuff like that.'

'I definitely don't,' Susan said, 'but then I did use History of Magic classes as a good time to catch a nap.'

Draco smiled sneakily, 'I have a good memory.'

'_Correct. How should you treat a Hippogriff to earn its respect?'_

Daphne snorted in amusement and Harry burst out laughing at the question. Both of them were of course thinking back to the disastrous Care of Magical Creatures class of third year.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, 'you should slowly approach it and bow to it. If it bows back you are then allowed to touch it.'

'If only you'd known that at the time,' Harry teased, 'you wouldn't have nearly lost your arm.'

'Shut up Potter.'

'_Correct. What is considered to be the general cure to all poisons? _

'A bezoar.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Draco, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Cormac.'_

Cormac didn't look as confident as the others having heard the questions but nodded all the same.

'_What is the name of the plant that enables the user to breathe underwater for a limited amount of time?'_

Cormac frowned, 'Uh…I have no idea…wormwood?'

'_Incorrect.'_

'It's Gillyweed,' Susan said, 'Harry used it in the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament.'

Cormac scoffed, 'I was far too busy watching Krum with his far more cool shark transfiguration.'

Susan shook her head in disbelief, 'It might have looked cooler, but Harry's made more sense.'

'Don't give me the credit,' Harry said, 'it was all on Neville, I'd have drowned if he hadn't help me out with the Gillyweed.'

'Wow Longbottom has done something useful then,' Draco remarked.

'He beheaded a snake,' Susan said, 'that's more useful than anything you've ever done in your life.'

Draco fell silent and the voice asked Cormac his second question.

'_Which dangerous creature produces venom that is highly valuable for use in potions?'_

'An Acromantula,' Cormac answered confidently.

'_Correct. What does the Hogwarts school motto in Latin, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' translate into in English?'_

'I don't know that!' Cormac exclaimed, 'what kind of question is that?'

The majority of the others were looking at them in disbelief with the exception of Romilda and Gabrielle.

'It's our school motto, Cormac!' Cho exclaimed, 'you went to Hogwarts for 7 years, that's like not knowing the words to the school song.'

Cormac rolled his eyes, 'Well if you are all so smart, what is it then?' he asked spitefully.

'Never tickle a sleeping dragon,' Harry, Susan, Charlie, Cho, Luna and Daphne all said at the same time with some people saying 'a sleeping dragon' and others saying 'the sleeping dragon'.

Cormac huffed slightly, and the voice said, _'You did not give the answer so I consider that incorrect. You must get the following two questions correct or you will fail the task. Where have Quidditch players been found in the aftermath of certain matches?'_

'The Sahara Desert,' Cormac answered.

'_Correct. What is the incantation of the spell used to disarm an opponent?'_

'Expelliarmus,' Cormac answered.

Draco sniggered, 'You should have gotten asked that Potter, it is your signature spell.'

'Yeah, one he killed Voldemort with,' Charlie added in amusement.

'He didn't even need to use the killing curse,' Cho said, Harry was surprised she was sticking up for him.

'Thanks for the support guys,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Cormac, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Harry.'_

Harry nodded, waiting for the first question.

'_What is the name of the magical creature that bursts into flames and is reborn from its ashes?'_

'A Phoenix,' Harry answered easily.

'_Correct. What is the native tongue of the creatures known as Goblins?'_

'Gobbledegook,' Harry said.

'_Correct. What is it impossible to do within the grounds of Hogwarts?'_

Harry grinned, 'Apparate or disparate,' he said.

'What are you grinning for?' Charlie asked.

Harry chuckled, 'It's just that Hermione tended to shout that at Ron in exasperation when he came up with crazy theories.'

Draco snorted, 'Sounds like Granger.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Harry, well done. The next contestant to participate in the task is Romilda.'_

Romilda looked quite nervous, which made the others nervous. If anyone was going to make them lose the challenge, it was her.

'_What is the name of race of magical creatures that have the upper body a man, and lower body of a horse?'_

'Canterers?' Romilda guessed.

Susan looked at the younger girl in disbelief, 'Centaurs, basic Care of Magical Creatures.'

'I never took that class,' Romilda said with her nose in the air, 'my Daddy didn't like the thought of a creepy gamekeeper teaching me.'

Harry shook his head angrily, 'You and Malfoy should get together,' he said, 'you'd be very happy together.'

Draco frowned slightly, he knew of course Harry was referring to the fact he had always called Hagrid an 'oaf'.

'Hagrid was a fantastic teacher,' Luna said, 'he respected all of the creatures of the forest.'

'Each to their own, I suppose.' Romilda said snobbishly.

'_Incorrect. What was the name of the Irish Seeker who was beaten to the snitch by Viktor Krum in the Quidditch World Cup of 1994?'_

'Uh…Lynch…somebody Lynch…can I get it for Lynch?'

'_Incorrect Romilda.'_

Romilda groaned and Daphne said in exasperation, 'Aiden, Aiden Lynch.'

'Ugh! Get on with this,' Romilda said to the voice, getting more frustrated by the minute.

'_If you get this question wrong Romilda you and the rest of the housemates will fail the challenge. Which wizarding band sang the hit song Do the Hippogriff?'_

'Oh! I know this, it's the Weird Sisters!' Romilda answered.

'_Correct. You must answer this question correctly Romilda or you will lose the task. What is the proper name of the potion commonly known as truth serum?'_

'Ugh! These questions are so stupid! Why would anyone know that?' Romilda asked, pushing herself to her feet angrily, 'I have no idea!'

'It's called Veritaserum,' Harry said, ignoring her tantrum.

'Well you _would _know that, you're an Auror! That's different!' Romilda said, her voice getting louder.

'_Incorrect. Housemates you have failed the task, you will not receive any more food for this week.'_

There was a collective groan as most people glared at Romilda.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Romilda, 'I'm not an Auror, and I knew that.'

Romilda glared at him, 'Well _of course _you do, you're a Slytherin, you've probably used it on people!'

At this Daphne pushed herself to her feet, 'There is nothing wrong with Slytherins! How dare you place judgement like that on an entire house!?'

'The only thing worse than a Slytherin,' Cormac said, 'is a Hufflepuff.'

Susan stood up, raising an eyebrow at Cormac, 'Really? Did you just say that?'

'It's true, what do you even _do?_' Cormac asked, digging the hole deeper.

'Apart from fight in wars you mean?' Susan asked angrily, 'screw this,' she pulled out her wand and before Cormac had time to react he had been petrified.

'Well, he deserved that,' Harry said calmly as the room fell silent.

Luna nodded absentmindedly.

Charlie muttered to Harry, 'I imagine the listeners are getting a hell of a show right now.'

'That's the whole point of this thing, isn't it?' Harry said, the question was rhetorical but Charlie nodded all the same.

Draco sighed as he leant back on the sofa, 'Well, I hope you know how to ration food.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Really?'

'What?' he asked ignorant of the fact most of the others were looking at him like he was insane.

'You are such an idiot,' Daphne said matter of factly, 'they were in the midst of a war, remember?'

'While you were all cosied up having movie nights with Voldemort in your silver adorned bloody palace,' Susan said, 'we were hiding out and living on what we could find.'

'You had it a bit better in Hogwarts,' Harry said, 'at least you could sneak to the kitchens, all I had was Hermione's mushroom soup…I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat half of the wild mushrooms she fed us.'

'You're brave, insulting a woman's cooking on live radio,' Gabrielle warned him.

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, Hermione's a great cook now. She just wasn't great at improvisation.'

'This week could be interesting,' Charlie said, leaning back on the sofa, 'seeing the little rich kids in here trying to survive on rations.'

Harry smiled a little, 'I went days without food as a kid, and then during the war. It won't be a problem for me.'

'Or me,' Charlie said, 'I'm not as pathetic as Ron when it comes to missing my Mums cooking.'

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle he hid at that, Cho added, 'Susan, Luna and I managed to get by while we lived in the room of requirement during the war.'

Gabrielle shrugged, 'I've never eaten massive portions of food, I don't mind. That one might though,' she said gesturing to Cormac, 'have you seen how much he's eaten already?'

'Doubt he'll be the only one,' Susan said, glancing to Romilda, Draco and Daphne, 'you lot must be missing your servants.'

'We don't have servants,' Romilda said with a frown.

'Don't most Purebloods have house-elves?' Cho asked.

'Oh,' Romilda said, 'them? They're just like embedded into the building aren't they?'

Harry snorted, 'Bloody hell, you better hope you never meet Hermione Granger.'

'This is disgusting,' Susan said as she got to her feet, 'I hate you Purebloods and your attitudes to poor defenseless creatures. You actually disgust me.'

She swiftly walked into the thought room, leaving the others on the sofa in awkward silence.

'I like her,' Charlie said thoughtfully, 'she reminds me of Hermione.'

'I was thinking something similar,' Harry admitted thoughtfully.

* * *

'I actually hate them!' Susan said, throwing herself onto the chair, 'embedded into the house? Is that really what they think?' she groaned in frustration.

'_You seem angry Susan,_' the male voice said.

'Really?' Susan asked sarcastically, 'I can't believe I agreed to live in a house with those pureblood assholes.'

'_Too late now, Susan,_' the voice said.

Susan glared at the wall, 'Yeah I realised that, thanks. Thank Merlin there are decent people like Charlie and Harry in here, even if Harry doesn't remember me.'

'_Does that bother you?'_

'Well yeah, I sat next to him in class for a whole year, and he doesn't even remember me,' Susan rolled her eyes, 'can I stay in here away from those bloody prejudiced wankers for a while?'

'_Of course you can Susan.'_

* * *

'What did I say wrong?' Romilda asked.

'Everything,' Gabrielle replied.

Romilda rolled her eyes and stalked off to the bedroom, leaving the others in silence once more.

'I'm guessing Susan isn't a Pureblood, after that rant,' Cho said.

'She's a half-blood,' Daphne said, 'her Mum was a Witch and her Aunt was Amelia Bones, but her Dad was a Muggle.'

'How do you know that?' Draco asked in surprise.

'I did have friends at Hogwarts who weren't in Slytherin, you know' Daphne said with an amused glance at Draco, 'unlike you.'

Draco snorted, 'I didn't have friends at Hogwarts full-stop. I had people who wanted to be seen with me and people who didn't.'

'That sounds lonely,' Charlie remarked.

Draco just shrugged, 'When you're the son of a rich millionaire that's the way it is, I had an image to uphold.'

'What, that of a wanker?'

'Shut up Pothead.'

'Now that takes me back,' Harry said, 'you haven't called me that in years. Does this mean I can call you ferret again?'

Draco's cheeks went pink, 'Shut up!'

'Oh I'm disappointed, I thought you were going to call me Scarhead. Did you ever put on that act, Draco Malfoy: the amazing bouncing ferret?' Harry asked matter of factly.

'Okay, stop,' Daphne said, 'you two are enjoying this a little too much. Is this your way of reminiscing?'

'Looks more like flirting to me,' Gabrielle said with a slightly evil smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Why does everyone think I'm gay? Haven't you read the Prophet?'

'Ah, your string of women,' Charlie said, 'so that wasn't a cover then?'

'No, it wasn't a cover!' Harry said, sitting down heavily after his stand-off with Draco.

'What do you think Cho?' Daphne asked, 'you've had firsthand experience.'

'Oh come on, that doesn't count, I was 15!' Harry exclaimed.

Cho smirked, 'Well, he definitely found girls attractive then.'

Harry groaned as the others sniggered, this was so embarrassing.

'So, just to clarify you have never been gay?' Daphne asked, 'because we always thought you were, didn't we Draco?'

'You and Tracey thought he was,' Draco said, 'I don't care what sexual bloody preference Pothead has.'

'Tracey ought to know better,' Harry said with a smirk, 'didn't she tell you why she missed your lunch date last month?'

Daphne's mouth fell open in surprise, 'That bitch! I can't believe she never told me!'

'I think I've heard about as much as I can take about Potters sex life,' Draco said as he got to his feet, 'I'm going for a jacuzzi. Want to join me, Gabrielle?'

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and Charlie said, 'Uh no way.'

'What is your problem, Weasley?'

'Mess with Gabby if you want, but she's my sister-in-law and if you mess with her you mess with me,' Charlie said, as Gabrielle cringed.

'Charlie, you being in here is killing her style,' Harry commented.

'Her sister would kill her if she slept with a Malfoy,' Charlie said.

'Her sister wouldn't care, she would have bloody asked Malfoy out herself when she was at Hogwarts for the tournament,' Harry remarked, 'she just wished he was a few years older. Her brothers-in-law are the problem.'

Gabrielle's eyes widened, 'She never told me that!'

'I don't think she's ever told Bill that either,' Charlie said in amusement, 'I don't think he's gonna be happy when he finds out.'

Draco smirked, 'Even Veela's can't resist me, I have some Veela blood myself you know-'

'Nobody cares Malfoy,' Charlie said, pushing himself to his feet and dragging Gabrielle away from Draco.

'Daphne? Fancy a jacuzzi?' Draco asked.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'You are such a sleaze, I'll come with you but there is no way you're getting any after that.'

Harry shook his head in amusement as they left the house. Leaving only himself, Cho and Luna in the living room. Cormac was here too, but he was still petrified on the floor, it was the best place for him really.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the nominations and live eviction of the first housemate! Who do want to be nominated/evicted? Please let me know! **_

_**Also, I know in the books it was Dobby who got Harry the gillyweed but I wanted to work Neville into the fic so I used the film version of events, the rest of the time things like that will be as they were in the book though, I promise!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx**_


	4. Of Nominations, Evictions & Scandals

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 4 - Of Nominations, Evictions & Scandals**

_**A/N: This chapter contains the reason I gave the story an M rating because it's got something that might be sensitive to certain people, just a warning for those who might not want to read it.**_

* * *

By Friday Cormac was curled up on his bed whining that he was going to die of starvation. Romilda was grumpy because of the lack of food, but other than that everyone was coping fairly well. There hadn't been many more arguments since the big one on the night they had failed the task and today was nominations day.

They were called into the thought room one by one in alphabetical order to submit their nominations, and everyone was banned from discussing who they had nominated with the other contestants. The two most nominated would be put up for eviction in the 9.00pm – 10.30pm main show and one would leave the following day in that same prime time slot.

Throughout the day they were called out, and as it was hot outside that was where most of the contestants were. Cormac was lying on his bed being pathetic, and Romilda was sunbathing and not talking to anyone.

Charlie was in the pool with Daphne, Susan and Cho. Draco was reading a book in the jacuzzi with Gabrielle, much to Charlie's annoyance. Luna was sitting at the patio reading an old copy of the Quibbler in the strangest multicolored sundress Harry had ever seen.

'Wow.'

Harry jumped from where he was lying on the grass daydreaming.

'What?' he asked Draco who had just wandered over from the jacuzzi.

'There are some girls in here with really nice bodies,' Draco said with a grin as he sat down next to Harry, 'don't you think?'

'Uh, I suppose,' he said, following Draco's line of sight to where Daphne, Susan, Cho and Romilda were all now sitting by the pool in bikinis.

'Bloody hell Potter, are you sure you aren't gay?' Draco remarked.

'I just don't ogle girls like you do Malfoy,' Harry said a little bitterly.

'You're pissed at that stuff in the Prophet, aren't you?'

'Yep, thanks for that Malfoy.'

'I don't run the damn thing.'

'No, but you do screw the editor,' Harry pointed out.

Draco shrugged, 'Why does everyone think I screw her? I just have lunch with her sometimes!'

'I know the feeling,' Harry muttered, 'everyone thinks the same about Hermione and I.'

'What?' Draco asked, 'you two aren't?'

'No! She's dating Ron,' Harry said.

'Oh come on, that breaks off about once a month,' Draco said cynically, 'so have you and Granger ever slept together?'

Harry narrowed his eyes at his former arch enemy, 'This is all being listened to.'

'And?'

'And if I had I would hardly broadcast it to the entire bloody world, would I?' Harry retorted.

Draco cottoned on, 'Ah, I see. Fair enough. That whole editor thing just pisses me off, because I'm good looking and have a bit of a reputation they always think the worse.'

'Tell me about it, it's so annoying!' Harry exclaimed, he raised an eyebrow at the former Slytherin, 'you go on a date with a woman and all of a sudden you're screwing her.'

'Exactly,' Draco said with a shake of his head.

Harry frowned slightly, 'Are we actually having a civilized conversation?'

'I think so,' Draco said thoughtfully, 'so I'll take that as my cue to leave.'

He got to his feet and walked to the pool where he jumped straight in. Harry sighed as Susan walked over and sat down next to him, 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Harry said.

'He gets under your skin doesn't he?' Susan asked, watching Draco resurface from the water.

'He always has,' Harry muttered, 'although I never realised all that crap in the Prophet isn't actually because of him.'

'Oh, all the womanizing stuff,' Susan said with a nod of recognition.

'It's not even true, you know,' Harry said quietly.

'Isn't it?' Susan asked, 'I thought it was, you are the famous Harry Potter after all.'

'That's the problem,' Harry said, 'all these girls…they all want to sleep with me because of who I am. Some of them I went on dates with then nothing happened, others I thought they actually had feelings for me but then as soon as I slept with them they were gone.'

'Wow, and they say men are shallow,' Susan said.

'That was why Hermione wanted me to come in here, to meet someone,' Harry confessed.

'Have you?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, I met 9 people,' Harry joked.

She laughed, 'In all honesty, are you okay? Living your life like that…you must be skeptical of anyone who shows interest in you.'

Harry shrugged, 'I am, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I hate who I am. Sometimes I wish I had never gotten that Hogwarts letter and stayed a nobody.'

'Yeah right,' Susan said with a grin, 'admit it, you might not love the attention or the limelight but you love being a wizard. You love this world.'

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, okay, I do,' he admitted, 'what about you? Are you seeing anyone?'

Susan shook her head, 'Nah, I don't really do relationships.'

'Whats your excuse?' Harry teased.

Susan frowned slightly, 'Trust…I lost everyone I ever loved, I don't have any family, just friends. I guess I don't like the thought of falling in love with someone because I know I'll just lose them in the end.'

'Trust me, I can relate to that,' Harry said, 'I lost a lot of people I loved in the war.'

'I know,' Susan said, placing her hand gently on Harry's, 'we're kindred spirits, you and me.'

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, I'm sorry I don't remember you from Hogwarts Susan. I just…apart from Hermione, Luna, Cho and Ginny, I didn't notice any girls.'

'It's okay,' Susan said, 'but we did sit together in 3 classes in the 6 years we were at school together.'

Harry cringed, 'That makes it even worse, I really am sorry.'

Susan shook her head, 'don't worry about it.'

'_Can Susan please come to the thought room?'_

'Duty calls,' Susan said, taking her hand off of Harry's and heading to the thought room. Once she was inside and sitting on the comfortable chair the voice spoke to her.

'_Hello Susan, how are you today?'_

'I'm good,' Susan said.

'_It is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction Susan. Do you know who you are going to nominate?'_

'Oh yeah,' Susan replied.

'_Please tell me which housemates you want to nominate, and why.'_

'Well,' Susan said, leaning forward in her chair, 'I'm going to nominate Cormac because he's an arrogant git. I can't believe what he said about Hufflepuffs, and all he has done this week is moan about how hungry he is.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Susan?'_

'Romilda,' Susan said, 'she's just so…stupid. She doesn't seem to realise how horrible she is to creatures and her bloody Pureblood attitude just pisses me off. I really don't like her.'

'_Thank you Susan, you may leave now.'_

Susan nodded, 'Okay,' she said, getting to her feet and making her way back outside. She flopped down next to Harry on the grass, 'nominations have begun.'

Harry nodded, 'Figured.'

'_Can Cho please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

'_Cho, it is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'_

Cho nodded, 'I would like to nominate Romilda.'

'_Why would you like to nominate Romilda?'_

'It was her fault that we lost the task,' Cho said, 'and she's very immature. She keeps storming off in the huff.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Cormac,' Cho said, 'I don't like him at all, he's arrogant and irritating. Ever since we lost the task he has just complained that he's hungry. It's annoying everyone.'

'_Thank you Cho. You may leave now.'_

Cho got to her feet and left the room, walking past Harry and Susan on her way back to the pool, 'watch out Susan.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Susan asked irritably.

'It's just a warning,' Cho said a little coolly, 'he isn't what he seems.'

'Wow, that was harsh,' Susan said as Cho walked away.

Harry shook his head in annoyance, 'She hates me.'

'Did you have a bad break-up?'

'I don't know, it was so complicated because of Cedric. I think she still blames me for his death,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I don't blame her.'

'Don't be stupid Harry, you didn't kill him, Voldemort did.'

'You sound like Hermione,' Harry said.

'We are friends you know,' Susan said, 'she spent a lot of time in the library in 3rd year, we got close.'

Harry's heart flipped, 'That was my fault. I fell out with her over something so stupid…don't you ever just wish you could go back and not be such a dick to someone?'

'Not really,' Susan said, 'I never really treated anyone badly. I bet Malfoy wishes he could though, he really regrets his decisions.'

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, watching Draco sit and read his book.

'It's in his eyes, he covers it up but the pain is still there, in his eyes,' Susan said, 'I hate what he did…but isn't it some small help that he hates it too?'

'I guess so,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'_Can Gabrielle please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

'_Hello Gabrielle. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'_

'Romilda,' Gabrielle said, 'it was her fault we lost the task so it seems fair to nominate her. She really ought to have at least a basic knowledge of the wizarding world. Frankly it's alarming that she doesn't.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate Gabrielle?'_

'Cormac,' Gabrielle said distastefully.

'_Why would you like to nominate Cormac?'_

'He annoys me,' Gabrielle said, 'he eats more food than all of us, far more than the rations we set per person. Yet he still lies in bed as if he is dying and complains, its pathetic.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle, you may go now.'_

* * *

'Everyone is being quite civil,' Daphne said to Draco as they sat in the jacuzzi together in the heat of the day.

'Yes,' Draco agreed, 'I'm surprised by how much.'

'Potter can't help but occasionally go off on one at you, but I'm sure that's just because he wants you,' Daphne teased.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'He gets under my skin.'

'And you get under his,' Daphne countered, 'he isn't too vindictive though. Nobody really is.'

'I thought it would be worse,' Draco admitted, 'they were all on one side of the war and we were on the other. I know it was 5 years ago, but people got hurt, people got killed.'

'You didn't kill anyone Draco,' Daphne said, 'and neither did I. We were both doing what we felt was right, we were trying to protect our families.'

'Everyone is trying to do what they think is right in a war, Daphne,' Draco pointed out, 'but there is always one side who isn't right regardless of what they think. We were wrong.'

'I never said we weren't,' Daphne said, 'but all the same, people are being quite nice to us, all things considered.'

Draco nodded, 'Maybe I should call a truce with Potter.'

'Really?'

'Our rivalry is a schoolboys one,' Draco said simply.

'_Can Daphne please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

'_Hello Daphne, it is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'_

'Romilda,' Daphne answered instantly, 'I don't like her, she seems to have this opinion that she's better than me when really all she does is take her clothes off. It was her fault we lost the task too, I mean how can someone really be that stupid?'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Daphne?'_

'Cormac,' Daphne said, 'I can't stand him, he gets on my nerves so much with his whining and moaning. He's nicked our food too, we rationed it for a reason! I hate the greedy idiot.'

'_Thank you Daphne. You may leave now.'_

* * *

'_Can Luna please come to the thought room?'_

Luna hadn't talked much, she had kept herself to herself for most of the day as she tended to do. She walked into the thought room and sat down, smiling into thin air, 'Hello.'

'_Hello Luna. It is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'_

'Well, I think I have to nominate Romilda. I don't think she's a very nice person, and she was very bad at the task,' Luna said logically.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Luna?'_

Luna paused in thought for a moment, 'Cormac, he is very rude to the others and I don't think that's very fair. He steals our food too, I don't like him very much.'

'_Thank you Luna. You may leave now.'_

* * *

'What age are you?' Draco asked Gabrielle curiously. The nominations were made throughout the day and he was currently lying on the grass with her.

'I'm 17,' Gabrielle said.

'What?' Draco asked, 'Merlin, you look older.'

'Veela's mature faster than most girls,' Gabrielle said with a smile, 'I finished school when I was 15.'

'So you're only 17 and you've been out of school for two years?' Draco asked.

Gabrielle nodded, 'I'm nearly 18.'

'What do you do?' Draco asked her with interest.

'I'm an Unspeakable,' Gabrielle said.

'Ah, so I guess this is the point where I stop asking questions because you won't be allowed to answer them,' he joked.

'Pretty much,' Gabrielle said with a chuckle.

'_Can Draco please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

'_Hello Draco. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'Well as much as I would like to nominate Potter,' Draco began, 'there are actually, surprisingly enough, other people in here that are more annoying than him.'

'_Such as?'_

'McLaggen,' Draco said, 'I cannot abide idiots such as him. The way he seems to think he's dying of starvation even though he's stolen half of our food is pathetic. In all honesty I think I'm doing him a kindness because if he doesn't get chucked out now he's going to get murdered before the next nominations.'

'_Who else are you nominating, Draco?'_

'Romilda,' Draco said, 'I think her lack of intelligence is so…lacking, it might infect us. I honestly do not know how someone who was educated at Hogwarts could fail that challenge. Gabrielle is French and she did better than the girl for crying out loud.'

'_Thank you Draco. You may leave now.'_

* * *

'_Can Cormac come to the thought room?'_

Cormac dragged himself from the bedroom to the thought room like a dying man and flopped onto the chair.

'_Hello Cormac. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates.'_

'Can I nominate myself?' Cormac asked, 'I'm so hungry.'

'_No Cormac, you cannot nominate yourself.'_

Cormac groaned, 'I'm nominating Romilda because she's so stupid. I'm sick of sharing a bed with her too, she won't even sleep with me. She's a glamour model, they sleep with everyone, don't they?'

'_That is very judgmental Cormac. Who else would you like to nominate?'_

Cormac rolled her eyes, 'Susan,' he said, 'I mean why is she even here? She's a Hufflepuff, they are literally the most boring people in the world.'

'_Thank you Cormac. You may leave now.'_

* * *

'Why did you become a model?'

Daphne frowned and looked up. She and Harry were eating lunch on the patio while the others were milling around inside, 'That's quite a personal question.'

'Sorry,' Harry said, 'I just noticed the other night, you're really intelligent.'

'You don't think models are intelligent?' Daphne asked.

'They don't have the best reputation for it,' Harry said honestly.

'That's because of people like Romilda,' Daphne said, 'who take their clothes off for money.'

'So, come on, tell me,' Harry said with interest, 'what made you want to become a model?'

Daphne smiled a little, 'If I didn't know any better Potter, I'd say you were interested in me.'

Harry smirked, 'Maybe I am.'

'Well I'll give you credit, you're far more smooth than Draco said you were. I didn't want to become a model, I did it because there was nothing else I really wanted to do,' Daphne said honestly.

'Really?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'I got O's and E's in my N.E.W.T's but I didn't want to become a Healer or an Auror or a Juror, or anything like that. I didn't want to work in the Ministry or do anything with law.'

'Something must have prompted you to become a model,' Harry said.

'Yeah…I saw an advertisement in Witch Weekly and went with it,' Daphne said, 'and I'm good at it and it pays well. I just hate the reputation people attach to it, you do have to be outgoing and confident but that doesn't mean we're all sluts.'

'I didn't think that,' Harry said honestly, 'I just didn't think models were intelligent, you've proven me wrong.'

'_Can Harry please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

'_Hello Harry. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'Well, if it's not already obvious I want to nominate Cormac,' Harry said, 'I've never liked the guy, hes always been an arrogant tosser. His whining and food stealing just makes it all the worse, I can't be bothered with him.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Harry?'_

'Romilda,' Harry answered, 'she was the reason we failed the task and to be honest I just don't like her. I find her so irritating and childish.'

'_Thank you Harry. You may leave now.'_

* * *

'_Can Romilda come to the thought room?'_

Romilda got up from her isolated spot in the garden and stalked past the others to the thought room without saying a word to them.

'_Hello Romilda. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'I'm nominating Cormac,' Romilda said with an eye-roll, 'I can't stand him, he's arrogant and he smells and I hate having to share a bed with him! He constantly teases me about my job, it's not fair!'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Romilda?'_

'Daphne,' Romilda said vindictively, 'she keeps saying I'm not a real model! My job is exactly the same as hers, I just do it with less clothes. I think she's jealous because I have bigger boobs than her.'

'_Thank you Romilda. You may leave now.'_

'Fine, I will!'

* * *

'Charlie-'

'What do you want, Daphne?' Charlie asked, as she sat down next to him.

'I just wanted to talk,' Daphne said honestly.

'What do we have to talk about?' Charlie asked, putting down his book and looking at her.

'I wanted to apologise,' Daphne said, 'for what happened that weekend…'

'You apologised then, it didn't make a difference,' Charlie said, 'we weren't even exclusive.'

'I know, but I should have…I should have told you about the dragon shoot,' Daphne said, 'I swear to Merlin, Charlie, I didn't know.'

'It doesn't make a difference, you still did it when you got there,' Charlie said.

'I know,' Daphne said quietly, 'I didn't mean to hurt you Charlie, I didn't think we were…exclusive, and if I had known that I wouldn't have slept with-'

'We weren't exclusive,' Charlie interrupted, 'so there isn't a problem, is there?'

'There is a problem, because I did hurt you,' Daphne said gently.

'Everybody hurts somebody else once in a while I guess,' Charlie said with a sigh, 'can we just attempt to get on? We are stuck in here after all.'

Daphne nodded, 'Yeah, yeah of course we can.'

'_Can Charlie please come to the thought room?'_

'See you around Daphne.'

'See you.'

* * *

'_Hello Charlie. You are the final housemate to place your nominations. Which two of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'Part of me wants to nominate Daphne,' Charlie sighed, 'but then part of me wants to keep her here too. Pathetic isn't it?'

'_Did she break your heart Charlie?' _

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'Only one girls ever broken my heart, and it wasn't her. Anyway, I'm nominating Romilda because she's a liability, she was rubbish at that task and if she keeps doing that we'll keep being low on food. It seems like the reasonable thing to do.'

'_Who else are you nominating, Charlie?'_

'Cormac,' Charlie said, 'I can't be bothered with him, he moans more than my sister did when she was a teenager. I just want to punch him in the face.'

'_Thank you Charlie. You may leave now.'_

* * *

At 9pm all of the contestants were gathered on the sofa waiting to find out which two contestants would be up for eviction for the first time.

'_Hello contestants,' _Stephanie's voice said, _'you are live on WWN5 radio, please use respectful language. We have the results of the nominations…'_

After a dramatic pause Stephanie continued, _'Housemates; Harry, Charlie, Luna, Cho, Draco and Gabrielle, you received no nominations.'_

Harry and Charlie hi-fived at this, and Stephanie said, _'Housemates; Susan and Daphne, you each received 1 nomination.'_

Susan glared in Cormac's direction, knowing it had been him that nominated her and Daphne just shook her head in disbelief at Romilda.

'_Housemates; Cormac and Romilda. You received 9 nominations each and will face the public vote.'_

Cormac stormed out of the room after saying, 'This is ridiculous!'

Romilda shook her head, 'I can't believe you all voted for me! Or wait…did some of you vote for me twice?'

'Uh, well we can't vote for the same person twice it's against the rules,' Susan pointed out.

Romilda also left the room, still complaining that all of the others had nominated her.

'_The public will vote over the next 24 hours. Goodnight housemates.'_

Stephanie's voice vanished and Draco said, 'well I couldn't care less which one of them goes.'

'Can't the public vote them both out?'

* * *

Romilda and Cormac largely stayed in the huff throughout the next 24 hours, this suited the others perfectly as they sat around in the summer sun waiting for the live eviction later that night. 9pm saw them all sitting around on the sofa, Cormac wearing his suit again and Romilda in a ridiculously short dress.

'_Hello housemates,' _Stephanie's voice said '_The public votes have been counted and we can now reveal which housemate the public has chosen to evict…'_

Romilda was already in tears, the others were exasperated. Cormac was just sitting quite stiffly.

'_Cormac!'_

Romilda burst into tears, and nobody hugged her. Cormac pushed himself to his feet, 'this is ridiculous!' he exclaimed, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone as he stormed to the front door which unlocked for him. Without another word he left the house.

'That's a relief,' Draco said.

'You can say that again,' Daphne reiterated.

'Stop crying Romilda,' Cho said, trying to be comforting, 'you didn't get evicted.'

'I know,' Romilda sobbed she hugged Cho tightly and the Ravenclaw seemed quite awkward as she patted her on the back.

'_Housemates, you have been given two bottles of firewhiskey. They are waiting for you in the kitchen. Enjoy.'_

Charlie was on his feet quickly on route to the kitchen, 'It's the good stuff!' he said, grabbing a stack of glasses and one of the bottles. He brought it back into the living room where the remaining 9 of them sat down.

'Ogden's,' Draco said with approval, 'that really is the good stuff.'

'Cheers!' Daphne smirked as they all raised their glasses.

'Drink up Romilda,' Susan said, 'maybe it will help you to stop crying.'

* * *

It was midnight by the time most of the firewhiskey was gone and it was clear who could hold their liquor and who couldn't.

In a rather immature way they had somehow decided that it would be a good idea to play truth or dare so that was what they were doing as they sat scattered throughout the living room.

'Truth or dare then Susan?' Daphne asked from where she was lying on a large green beanbag.

'Dare,' Susan said with a glint in her eye.

Daphne smirked, 'Kiss one of the people next to you.'

Susan was sitting between Harry and Charlie who shared an amused glance. Susan smirked as she turned to Harry and said, 'well I always did want to kiss the chosen one.'

Harry chuckled expecting a quick kiss, but Susan instead grabbed his head and kissed him full on to whistles from the others.

Harry's cheeks were bright red as Susan pulled away, she mumbled, 'yeah, you definitely aren't a womanizer.'

'I told you,' Harry said, still a little flustered.

'Well that dare sets the bar pretty high for the rest of us,' Draco remarked in amusement.

'Okay Weasley, truth or dare?' Draco asked Charlie.

'Truth,' Charlie said, 'better be safe since we're on radio.'

Draco chuckled, 'Who was the best shag you ever had?'

Charlie cringed slightly, 'Fuck.'

'Was it with a guy or a dragon?' Susan teased.

Charlie threw a pillow at the redhead, 'Well I didn't want to admit this in public because barely anyone knows about it, and because the person is in the bloody room and she'll never let me live it down.'

Daphne smiled slightly as Charlie caught her eye, 'Daphne,' he said.

'What?' Draco asked sharply, 'really?'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'We dated a while Draco, not that it's any of your business. Just because you tell me everyone you've slept with doesn't mean I have to tell you everyone I've slept with!'

'You dated a Weasley?' Draco asked, shaking his head, 'honestly, I thought you had standards.'

'Clearly not, I dated you in high school,' Daphne remarked.

Harry and Charlie sniggered at this and Draco rolled his eyes, still reeling from the revelation.

'Harry, truth or dare?' Romilda asked.

'Truth,' Harry said, not wanting to risk a dare.

'From worst to best,' Romilda said, 'rate everyone here on how attractive you find them, guys included!'

Harry groaned, 'Right well for least attractive since your guys, Malfoy and Charlie.'

'Oh Harry, I'm hurt,' Charlie joked, making Harry laugh.

'Then you Gabby, because you're like a sister,' Harry said apologetically.

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'Just as well, if you had something anything other than that Fleur would kill you.'

Harry chuckled, knowing what she said was true, 'Uh this could get me in trouble…Romilda…Cho…Luna.'

Romilda looked horrified, 'Really?' she asked.

'Sorry, Romilda,' Harry said awkwardly.

'So which of us do you find hottest then?' Daphne asked with a grin.

'Yeah Harry, which of us _do _you find hottest?' Susan asked cheekily.

'He's going to say Susan, he likes redheads,' Cho said.

'Watch out Charlie,' Susan joked.

'Yeah, sorry Daphne, you are gorgeous but I do have a weakness for redheads,' Harry said with a grin.

Susan grinned back and hi-fived him, 'Nice one Harry.'

'It might have had something to do with that kiss earlier too,' Harry joked and Susan just winked at him.

Daphne chuckled, taking the loss well unlike Romilda who was now sulking.

'So Romilda, truth or dare?' Susan asked.

'Truth,' Romilda answered.

'Have you ever done something illegal, and what was it?' Susan asked.

Romilda paled and burst into tears, running from the room.

'What the hell…' Draco said.

'We should go check she's okay,' Gabrielle said, getting to her feet a little shakily and being stabilized by Cho and Susan. They followed Romilda to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

'Bloody hell,' Charlie said, 'that girl is a handful.'

'I wonder what she's done to cause a reaction like that,' Draco said. He, Harry, Daphne, Susan and Charlie were holding their drink better than the others. Romilda, Cho and Gabrielle in particular were lightweights and Luna hadn't been drinking. She claimed that alcohol attracted wrackspurts.

Harry shook his head, 'She doesn't have a file so it can't be that bad.'

'Maybe she didn't get caught for it,' Daphne said.

'I hope it isn't anything too illegal,' Charlie said, 'otherwise she could get arrested. This is all recorded by listening charms.'

'I'm sure it can't be,' Draco said, 'we all had to undergo a security check before we were allowed to enter to make sure none of us are murderers.'

'I know we weren't on the right side on the war, but we didn't kill anyone,' Daphne added at the glance Harry gave them.

Harry opened his mouth to reply to that when he heard the sound of a hand colliding with a face, a scream and a shout of, 'bitch!' in a French accent.

'What the fu-'

'Draco!'

Harry got to his feet, 'Do you think we should go through there?'

'How dare you?!' Gabrielle shouted, her French coming through stronger.

'I'll go check what's going on,' Daphne said, getting to her feet and walking in a perfectly straight line to the bedroom in killer heels. She could definitely hold her liquor better than the others.

Draco, Harry, Charlie and Luna heard murmuring in the bedroom and then came the sound of another slap.

'Merlin,' Harry said, 'I'm going to go in there.'

He walked towards the door just as Cho came out, she looked pale, 'don't go in there Harry,' she said.

Harry frowned, 'Is everything okay?'

'Not really, just stay through here, please,' Cho said gently.

Harry nodded, 'Alright,' he said, despite their past he trusted her so he went back to the sofa.

Luna looked up at Harry when he sat back down, 'I think the main door might open soon.'

Charlie frowned, and Harry asked, 'what do you mean Luna?'

'Daphne and Gabrielle are very sensible people,' Luna said logically, 'for them both to hit Romilda she must have done something very wrong.'

'Why would that mean the door will open?' Charlie asked.

'Aurors,' Harry said, 'they'll come in to pick her up if it really is something very illegal.'

Draco sighed, 'Well, that's killed any buzz I had from firewhiskey.'

'Not that you could get a buzz after a few shots anyway,' Charlie said, 'or at least I don't.'

'Look at the size of you,' Harry remarked, 'no wonder, it would take galleons of firewhiskey to get you drunk.'

The voice that spoke to them in the thought room filled the house, _'The bedroom has been locked. Nobody will be allowed to enter or leave until the Aurors arrive.'_

'Fuck,' Charlie said, 'that's not good.'

'Merlin, what the hell did she do?' Draco asked.

'Something bad for the Aurors to come this quickly,' Harry said, 'I feel kind of sorry for her, she's not a bad person even if she is a little ditsy.'

'She's not a very nice person,' Luna said, 'she just pretends to be.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'That's one of the things I love about you Luna, you see through people's masks.'

Draco snorted.

Luna turned her blue eyes on him, 'Don't tease me Draco Malfoy, or I'll tell Harry all of your secrets.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out if she was serious, 'Okay, I won't tease you.'

Harry smiled, Luna had such influence. While everybody was talking Luna stayed quiet, she watched and listened instead so her perception was better than most peoples. Harry was convinced she was a little psychic.

Even though they knew it was coming they still jumped when the door to the house opened and three Aurors walked in. Harry smiled slightly, he recognised all three of them in their long dark brown cloaks.

'Nice to see you Ron,' Harry remarked.

Ron smiled weakly at him, 'Alright Harry,' he said.

Harry frowned, 'Is everything alright?' he asked.

Ron nodded, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder on the way to the bedroom, 'Sorry mate.'

Harry's frown deepened, 'What the hell is going on…' he muttered as Ron along with two Aurors he worked with entered the bedroom.

Draco was also frowning slightly, his eyes flitting from the bedroom door to Harry. The Aurors left the room, levitating Romilda's unconscious body out of the house without another word to Harry or the others.

'_Housemates, the bedroom door has been unlocked.'_

The voice announced as the Aurors left and the main door locked.

'I'm going to bed,' Luna said as she got to her feet.

'Me too,' Charlie said.

Harry sighed and got to his feet, following them into the bedroom. The moment he did the girls all stopped talking, 'what the hell is going on?' he asked.

They shared glances and Daphne said, 'We really shouldn't say.'

Harry sighed, 'It has something to do with me, doesn't it? I could tell by the way Ron talked to me.'

'Daphne's right,' Cho said, 'we shouldn't say.'

Susan and Gabrielle shared glances, like they didn't agree. Daphne changed the subject, 'with Romilda and Cormac gone maybe we should change the sleeping arrangements.'

'We might as well,' Susan said as she looked around, 'I'm taking the double bed.'

Harry chuckled slightly as Susan did some cleaning charms on the bed before claiming it. Cho took Susan's old bed, leaving Daphne with the other double bed all to herself.

Harry lay down in his bed as the lights went off, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that whatever had happened with Romilda was his fault, or related to him in some way.

He wasn't sure how long he lay in the dark for until he heard movement. Susan padded over to Harry from her bed which was now opposite his.

'Harry?' she whispered, 'are you awake?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah,' he whispered back.

'Come with me,' Susan said, taking his hand. Harry let her take him over to her bed wondering what the hell she was doing. He was only wearing joggy bottoms and he was slightly embarrassed.

Susan climbed in and lifted up the covers, 'Come here,' she whispered, 'I need to talk to you.'

Harry frowned but climbed in next to her, 'What is it?' he asked.

Susan opened her mouth to talk but stopped as Gabrielle got out of the bed next to Susan's. She tiptoed over to Susan's bed and said, 'Can I come in?'

'Sure,' Susan whispered, she climbed over Harry so she was sitting on his left and Gabrielle climbed in on his right.

'What is going on?' Harry asked, completely bemused.

Susan cast a silencing charm, 'We need to tell you why Romilda got taken away.'

'Daphne doesn't think we should, but you have a right to know Harry,' Gabrielle said.

'So it does have something to do with me,' Harry said.

'The reason she got taken away was because she used a love potion on you,' Susan said simply, not sugar-coating it.

Harry frowned, 'When?'

Gabrielle bit her lip, 'When you were still in school.'

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his heart, 'When Susan?'

'She was in 4th year Harry, and you were in 6th year,' Susan said quietly.

'Shit… Hermione warned me about that, I mean there was that botched attempt with the chocolates…but I thought she gave up after that,' Harry said with a frown.

Susan and Gabrielle were still looking ominous and Harry's frown deepened, 'What am I missing?'

'She was arrested Harry,' Gabrielle said quietly, 'but the illegal use of a love potion wasn't the only charge.'

Harry sighed, 'It's 2am in the morning, just explain this to me bluntly, please.'

Susan caught his eye in the darkness, she looked pale, 'She used a home brewed love potion Harry, one mixed with a memory-loss potion so you wouldn't remember it.'

Harry's eyes widened as he finally understood.

'She slept with you while you were under the influence,' Susan finished quietly, 'they charged her with rape.'

Harry didn't say anything as Susan's words sunk in.

'I'm so sorry Harry,' Gabrielle said, 'I hit her as hard as I could, what she did is disgusting.'

'Why would she do that?' Harry asked weakly.

'Do you remember how Ginny Weasley used to be around you?' Susan asked, 'well she knew you, Romilda's obsession was bigger and she had no chance of getting close to you.'

'I can't believe anyone would do that,' Harry said, he was still in shock, 'but then how is it really a surprise? Since the war nobody has actually gone on a date with me because they liked me, they just wanted to sleep with me or get something from me.'

Susan slipped her hand into Harry's, 'Not everybody wants something from you Harry.'

'And Romilda will pay for this, she'll go to Azkaban,' Gabrielle said as she tried to comfort him, 'anyway, you should try and get some sleep.'

Harry nodded, he would try but he doubted he would get any sleep. Gabrielle slipped away into her own bed, but Harry didn't move. Susan moved closer to him, 'do you want a hug?' she asked.

Harry laughed, and he didn't realise that he was crying until Susan asked him why. Harry shook his head, 'It's stupid.'

'I bet it isn't,' Susan said.

'Do you know the last time someone asked me that? If I wanted a hug?' Harry asked, glancing at Susan. She shook her head.

'Ginny, nearly 5 years ago,' Harry said.

Susan smiled as she shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, 'Well not everyone who shares a bed with you necessarily wants to have sex with you. I don't blame you for being paranoid though.'

'I don't know how to deal with what Romilda did,' Harry said, 'I was 16…it was before I had…' he trailed off, but Susan understood.

'I can't imagine what it feels like,' she said honestly.

'Merlin, was it when Ginny and I were together?'

'When did you and Ginny together?' Susan asked.

'Around the middle of May,' Harry replied.

Susan shook her head, 'She did it in February.'

'Thank Merlin,' Harry sighed, 'I couldn't have handled it if she had done it while Ginny and I were together.'

'Are you going to be okay?' Susan asked.

Harry nodded, 'I'll be fine,' he said with a sigh.

'You can stay here tonight, if you don't want to be alone,' Susan said.

'Thanks,' Harry said quietly, 'I think I will.'

_**TBC...  
**_

_**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I hope you like it! Feel free to send PMs or reviews with ideas for challenges/tasks, things that people could argue about or bond over, etc. Anything you want and I'll try and work it in!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx**_


	5. The Founding of New Friendships

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 5 - The Founding of New Friendships **

By the following morning the news of what Romilda had done had mostly spread throughout the house and Harry had taken refuge in a wooden summerhouse at the back of the garden. He just wanted to be away from it all, although he appreciated Susan's hug the night before.

He sighed as he sat in an armchair thinking about the repercussions this would have on Romilda, she had been so young at the time. He felt disgusted when he thought about it.

The door opened and Harry didn't even bother turning around to see who had walked in. He was thinking about dropping out, he didn't really want to be here anymore.

'Mind if I join you?'

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Harry said without turning around.

'The question was rhetorical, but I guess I should have expected that response,' Draco said as he walked across the wooden room and sat down opposite Harry.

'What do you want?' Harry asked.

'I know I'm the last person you want to see right now,' Draco said as he casually uttered a spell that blew up the ward containing the listening charms.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, 'They could kick you out for that.'

'They won't, they'll understand in light of whats happened,' Draco said simply.

'And now the whole world will know,' Harry said bitterly.

'They would have found out anyway, the Prophet would have caught wind of it eventually,' Draco said honestly.

Harry sighed, 'I can't believe I'm telling you this. I just feel so…'

'Violated?'

Harry nodded, 'Why would someone do that?'

'They do it because they're desperate and they know they have no hope,' Draco replied, his eyes on the wall behind Harry, 'it makes them feel like they have control over the situation. Sometimes they're psychopaths, other times just desperate teenage girls trying to control their emotions.'

'You sound like you've had a lot of cases like this,' Harry sighed.

'It happens more often than you'd think,' Draco said honestly, 'but to be honest I'm speaking from personal experience.'

Harry blanched, 'What?'

'Pansy,' Draco replied simply, '5th year.'

Harry was speechless as Draco continued, 'she slipped me it for a month before Daphne realised what was going on and forced me to start eating in the kitchens. Pansy didn't know anyone smart enough to mix in a memory-loss potion though so I'm cursed with remembering all of it.'

'I thought you and Pansy were…together,' Harry said.

Draco shook his head, 'Never. Pansy wanted us to be and I let her believe that because she was useful to me but had that not happened I would never have slept with her.'

'I…uh, thanks for telling me that Malfoy,' Harry said, 'we've never had any reason to be nice to each other, so I appreciate you trying to help me.'

Draco shrugged, 'Believe it or not I don't hate you Potter, I never have.'

'You're a good actor then,' Harry joked.

Draco shook his head, 'Perhaps. I couldn't be accused of liking you, my Father wouldn't allow it. If I were to be seen being nice to you, or helping you I would have been disowned and my life would have been in danger.'

'So I wasn't the only one playing games to get through Hogwarts alive.'

Draco shook his head, 'In a strange way our lives played out as different sides of the same galleon.'

'I guess I was so caught up in my own drama, I didn't realise other people were struggling too,' Harry said honestly.

Draco nodded and held out his hand, 'Truce?'

Harry smiled slightly as he shook Draco's hand, 'déjà vu.'

'Tell me about it,' Draco said, leaning back in his chair, 'I nicked this for you from Daphne's stash under her bed, by the way,' he said as he threw something to Harry.

He hadn't played Quidditch for a while but his instincts were still good and he caught it expertly in his left hand. Draco chuckled, 'you always were better at Quidditch than me.'

Harry smiled as he looked at the object in his hand, honeydukes chocolate, 'Thanks Malfoy.'

'When did she do it?' Draco asked.

'February, of 6th year,' Harry replied as he bit into the chocolate, 'there's some small comfort in the fact it wasn't when Ginny and I were together.'

'Was it before you had…'

Harry nodded, sighing deeply.

Draco gave a small nod, 'Me too. I know it hurts because that's something you want to be with someone who matters, and it wasn't. The way I see it that's something you define yourself, if you don't want it to count then it doesn't.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'As far as I'm concerned my first was Ginny, and I won't budge on that.'

Draco smiled ever so slightly, 'Daphne for me, 6th year.'

'I did wonder, you two seem close,' Harry commented.

'She's my best friend, the only person that I completely trust,' Draco admitted.

'Daphne is your Hermione,' Harry remarked with a smile.

Draco chuckled, 'Yeah, she pretty much is. That's my biggest regret, messing things up with her.'

'Yeah? Did things not work out because of what happened at the end of 6th year?' Harry asked curiously, he found he was actually quite enjoying talking to Draco.

Draco nodded, 'I broke up with her the night before I tried to kill Dumbledore. I didn't want her to get caught up it in and hurt, her family aren't death eaters so if she wasn't affiliated with me she was fairly safe.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'There are more parallels in our lives than I thought. I broke up with Ginny because I knew Voldemort would use her against me if he knew I was dating her.'

'You were right,' Draco said, 'he wanted to, then he found out you had broken up and assumed you wouldn't care if he did anything to her.'

'It's good to know I made the right decision, I sometimes wondered,' Harry admitted.

'Why didn't you get back together after the Battle of Hogwarts?' Draco asked.

'We did, for about 6 months,' Harry said honestly, 'we tried to make it work but I did some things she didn't like while I was on the run…and she was still at school…'

'Definitely more parallels in our lives,' Draco remarked, 'Daphne and I tried to rekindle things after the battle. I wasn't in a great place, the guilt got to me and I took out a lot of my anger on her which wasn't right. I'm amazed we stayed friends.'

'Ginny and I are still good friends,' Harry said, 'they just expect you to jump back into ordinary life after a war though, don't they?'

Draco nodded, 'I couldn't, it took me about two years to get back to normal.'

'Getting into Auror training helped me,' Harry said honestly, 'I drank for a while.'

'Yeah, so did I,' Draco said, 'Daphne forced me to go to a Healer, and I got diagnosed with PTSD.'

'That was the catalyst for me too,' Harry said, 'I got some therapy, stopped drinking and got into Auror training. I rebuilt my life from there.'

'I sold the manor which helped,' Draco said, surprised by how much he was spilling to Harry, 'I couldn't go in the drawing room, not after what they did to Granger there.'

'You really do regret it all, don't you?' Harry asked, 'Susan said you did but I wasn't convinced.'

Draco sighed, 'Honestly, if I could go back and make any decision differently, I would beg that hat to put me in Gryffindor. I'd take my chances against my parents and do the right thing. I'm not proud of anything I've done in my life.'

'Bloody hell,' Harry said, 'I wish I'd had this conversation with you sooner.'

'I'd never have had it with you before the war,' Draco said, 'it takes hindsight to see how much your mistakes hurt people, doesn't it?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry said with a sigh, 'it really does.'

'_Can Draco and Harry come to the thought room?'_

'Shit we're in trouble,' Harry muttered, 'that sounds very similar to McGonagall telling me to go Dumbledore's office.'

Draco chuckled, 'I bet you got that a lot.'

'To be honest, I spent more time in Snape's office,' Harry said as they got to their feet and left the summerhouse.

Draco smiled a little, 'I had a lot to do with getting you lot sent to various offices, especially in first year.'

'Yeah but you usually got caught too,' Harry remarked, 'you're not very sneaky for a Slytherin, I mean I followed you around for all of 6th year and you didn't notice.'

'I did notice, just ask Daphne,' Draco said, 'I kept telling her I was scared you had a crush on me because you were following me everywhere.'

Harry laughed out loud at this as they entered the kitchen where Susan asked them, 'Are you two in trouble?'

'Probably,' Harry replied, 'Draco did blow up the listening charms ward in the summerhouse.'

'Draco now am I?' Draco asked in amusement.

'After that long and meaningful chat I think I'm authorised to call you Drakey,' Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Shut up Pothead,' he said as they walked into the thought room together.

Susan glanced at Daphne who was staring at the thought room door open-mouthed, 'What was that?'

'I think the worlds about to end,' Daphne said.

Susan sat down next to her at the dining room table, 'They were talking…like friends.'

'He called Draco, Drakey,' Daphne said in disbelief.

'Well, that's a surprise,' Susan said, 'I wonder what prompted that.'

Daphne leant closer to Susan and whispered, 'The same thing happened to Draco.'

Susan's eyes widened, 'Oh, Merlin. That's dreadful.'

Daphne nodded, 'It is, but it kind of did something wonderful. I never thought those two would ever be civil together, let alone become friends.'

* * *

Draco and Harry were currently sitting together on the large golden chair in the thought room.

'_Hello Draco and Harry,' _the voice said, _'you are in trouble.'_

'I didn't do anything,' Harry said, 'it was him.'

'So much for our newfound friendship,' Draco remarked in amusement.

'I'd thought you'd appreciate the Slytherin trait of throwing your friend under the bus, Draco,' Harry joked.

'What's a bus?'

'_A bus is a form of Muggle transport, Draco.'_

'Right, thanks for that,' Draco said awkwardly.

'_Did you disable the listening charm on the summerhouse Draco?'_

'Yes, I did,' Draco said honestly.

'I did sit by and let him do it,' Harry said, 'so I'm equally to blame.'

'How noble of you,' Draco drawled.

'Well you are my friend now,' Harry said, 'and Gryffindors stick up for their friends.'

'Harry Potter calling me a friend, that's going to take some getting used to,' Draco remarked.

Harry laughed, 'Ron was hoping we'd be in here together because he thought we'd kill each other. I bet he didn't expect us to actually like each other.'

'Potter, I didn't expect us to actually like each other so I doubt anybody else did,' Draco said simply.

'_You will both be punished for disabling the listening charms in the summerhouse.'_

'Really?' Draco asked in exasperation.

'_Your punishment will be to transform into each other using polyjuice potion.'_

Harry burst out laughing, and Draco frowned, 'Why is that funny?'

'You won't be the first Slytherin I've polyjuiced into,' Harry said with a grin.

'Who else have you been?' Draco asked.

'Crabbe,' Harry said in amusement, 'remember when Crabbe and Goyle were asking you about the heir of Slytherin in the Christmas holidays of 2nd year?'

Draco nodded, and Harry smirked, 'That was me and Ron.'

'You bastards! You got into the Slytherin common room? Bloody hell I underestimated Gryffindors, that's sneaky,' Draco said, sounding vaguely impressed.

'_You must remain in each other's bodies until 9pm tonight,' _the voice informed them, '_if you can do this without any of the other housemates realising you have switched bodies you will win a prize.'_

'Oh,' Draco said, leaning forward.

'And now you're eager enough to do it,' Harry said in amusement.

'What's the prize?' Draco asked.

'_The prize is a three-course dinner with champagne and a private jacuzzi,' _the voice said.

'Together?' Harry and Draco asked together.

'_If you wish. You can also both pick one housemate to share your dinner with.'_

'Thank Merlin for that,' Draco said, 'no offence Potter.'

'None taken,' Harry said.

'_There are two bottles of polyjuice potion on the floor behind you. Remove your clothes and take the potion.'_

'Well, this could be awkward,' Harry said.

* * *

_A/N: When I refer to Draco I'm referring to him in Harry's body and when I refer to Harry it's to him in Draco's body, just to keep things simple!_

* * *

Susan raised an eyebrow at Harry and Draco when they emerged from the thought room, 'So you two are friends now?'

'I'd prefer to call it acquaintances,' Harry said in his best impression of Draco.

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'You don't have long and meaningful conversations with acquaintances Draco.'

'Did you get in trouble for blowing up the wards?' Gabrielle asked as she walked into the room.

'Surprisingly not,' Draco replied.

'They were quite easy on us actually,' Harry added.

'Well that's good,' Susan said, 'do you two want breakfast?'

'Sure,' they replied in unison, they shared a smirk, so far so good.

As the day wore on Draco and Harry got more adept at pretending to be the other, it was actually surprisingly easy. The hardest part for Harry was recreating Draco's iconic drawl. They were sitting by the pool together around lunch time when Harry got up.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked.

'Uh to the toilet,' Harry replied.

'You better not look at my dick,' Draco warned him.

'How else am I supposed to piss?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'With your eyes shut,' Draco said.

Harry smirked, 'Are you worried you won't measure up Draco?' he asked in amusement as he walked towards the house.

On his way there he bumped into Daphne, 'Oh hey Draco! How are you feeling?'

'Uh, fine,' Harry said with a forced smile.

'Are you sure?' Daphne asked quietly, 'I know how cut up you were by what happened with Pansy.'

'It's in the past,' Harry said, hoping he was convincing her.

'I guess,' Daphne said, 'that was really nice of you, doing what you did for Potter.'

Draco shrugged, 'I would have liked to have someone by my side when I found out,' he said.

Daphne smiled, 'Very noble of you, I might accuse you of being a Gryffindor if I didn't know better.'

Harry laughed and said, 'Well you obviously like him too. You hit Romilda last night when you found out.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'You think I _like _him? He's not as bad as I thought he was, but he's still Harry Potter. Besides Charlie's in here you know…'

Harry nodded, he knew next to nothing about what had happened between Daphne and Charlie so he hoped this didn't get too in-depth. Mind you, Draco hadn't known until the night before anyway.

'Was it serious? You never even told me about it.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'It only lasted a few months, and we never went exclusive. He was too scared of what his family would think, and my parents would have killed me.'

Harry nodded and Daphne sighed, 'But I'm fine.'

Harry smiled slightly and walked past her on his way to the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone was going to figure them out it would be Daphne, or Luna. Luna had after all, seen right through him at Bill and Fleurs wedding and he had been in disguise then.

* * *

'Harry?'

Draco cursed inwardly as Susan Bones sat down next to him by the pool. It was now past dinner time and he and Harry hadn't been caught yet.

'Hey,' Draco said in what he had learned throughout the course of the day was Harry's voice.

'How are you feeling?' Susan asked, 'you've seemed better since your chat with Draco.'

Draco shrugged, 'Well he was fantastic…I'm so glad I've finally seen his true colours.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?'

_Shit, _Draco thought, 'What do you mean?' he asked, hoping she would fall for that 'I'm so innocent' thing Harry had going on.

'You can't stand Draco Malfoy, you said yourself that he gets under your skin,' Susan pointed out.

'But that was before I talked to him, he isn't who everyone thinks he is, you know,' Draco said, trying to combine winning this challenge with improving his reputation.

Susan smiled, 'You always did see the best in people, even those who couldn't see it in themselves.'

Draco frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

'My Aunt told me that you get that from your Mother,' Susan added, 'they were at Hogwarts together, my Aunt was a few years older.'

'I always thought I was more like my Dad,' Draco said, going purely on what he had heard Snape say to Harry over the years.

Susan shrugged, 'Maybe, but from what my Aunt told me about your Mum, I think you're much more like her.'

Draco didn't know what to say to that because he didn't know anything about Harry's Mother or how Harry felt about his Mother. Susan smiled and pushed herself to her feet, 'you should come in, it will get cold soon.'

Draco nodded and got to his feet, escaping into the house full of people so that he could blend in easier.

* * *

Harry knew Luna was suspicious. She had been staring at him with her head cocked for the last 5 minutes. They were sitting in the living area together on beanbags, Luna reading another old copy of the Quibbler and Harry thinking about his latest project; the restoration of Grimmauld Place.

'What?' he asked in Draco's irritated drawl.

Luna blinked and shook her head then looked back down. Harry frowned, they didn't have long now until the task was completed so he didn't want Luna to catch them out.

'You're friends with Harry Potter now,' Luna said simply.

'Yes,' Harry said, he was attempting to be blunt like Draco.

'You were very mean to him in school,' Luna pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'Yes, well that was a long time ago.'

Luna smiled slightly and said, 'Okay.'

Harry tried not to breathe a sigh of relief as Luna looked down to her Quibbler and said no more. Only a few minutes later 'the voice' as it had become known echoed throughout the house, _'All housemates are required to gather in the living area for an announcement.'_

Harry glanced at the clock, it was 9pm, prime-time for the show. Of course they would announce the fact that he and Draco were in each other's bodies now when everybody was listening.

As ordered everybody trudged into the living room and sat down on beanbags, sofas and armchairs waiting for the promised announcement.

'_Congratulations Harry and Draco.'_

Harry and Draco shared amused smirks as the others looked on in confusion, _'You have passed your task.'_

'What task?' Daphne asked.

Susan narrowed her eyes at them, 'I knew something was off with you today. What have you two been doing?'

'You'll see in a couple of seconds,' Harry said as he and Draco transformed back into themselves. The extended polyjuice potion had run out but they were still in each other's clothes.

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'I cannot believe I did not notice that!'

'Me either,' Susan admitted.

Luna cocked her head, 'That was why you were acting so funny.'

Cho and Gabrielle seemed quite surprised and Charlie was chuckling and shaking his head. He hadn't really talked to either of them throughout the day so he hadn't had much to go on.

'_Draco and Harry, you have won a prize of a dinner date. You may each pick one housemate to be your date for a dinner on Thursday evening. Who do you choose?'_

'Not like you're being put on the spot or anything,' Charlie chuckled.

Harry didn't need much time to think it over, he dithered between Susan and Daphne very briefly then said, 'Susan, if she's okay with it?'

'I'm fine with it,' Susan said, smiling only ever so slightly.

Draco shot a guilty look towards Daphne who was looking at him hopefully. She seemed to hope he would pick her as a friend but he said, 'Gabrielle?'

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, 'Yes, okay.'

Charlie glared at Draco, and so did Daphne.

'Charlie,' Gabrielle said with a stern glance at the redhead, 'I can take care of myself, you know.'

'And Draco isn't quite as much of an asshole as we originally thought,' Harry chipped in.

Draco smirked slightly and Daphne said, 'although he is still an asshole.'

'I can't deny that,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Congratulations housemates. Enjoy your dinner. There is another announcement…'_

Everyone looked at each other expectantly and the voice continued, _'Due to Romilda's sudden withdrawal from the house, a new housemate is about to enter.'_

With that his voice faded out, and there was an air of excitement in the room as their eyes turned toward the door.

'Who do you think it will be?' Cho asked.

'Another man I think,' Susan said, 'there are only 3 at the moment.'

'You say that hopefully,' Charlie teased, 'what's wrong with the three of us?'

Susan smirked, 'Well you look like you could be my brother, Malfoy is a sarcastic former death eater, and Harry doesn't even remember me after 6 years at Hogwarts.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Really? That still bothers you?'

Susan shot him a grin as the door opened and the replacement housemate entered. It was indeed another man, and his appearance elicited a chuckle and a groan.

Draco had chuckled and caught the man's eye, and Daphne had groaned. The others either didn't know who he was or were still trying to figure out how they knew him. He walked towards them all in skinny jeans and a tight shirt and said with a grin and very white teeth, 'Hi, I'm Theodore Nott, but call me Theo.'

'Theo,' Draco smirked, 'nice to see another Slytherin in here.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and Theo sat down next to her, 'Hey,' he said.

'Fuck off Theo,' Daphne said in annoyance.

'Now now, that's no way to treat a fellow Slytherin,' Theo teased.

'You're also an ex-boyfriend,' Daphne pointed out.

'Yes but you've got plenty of them, you've only got a few Slytherins left,' Theo remarked.

'Shut up Theo,' Daphne said angrily as Charlie glared in the new housemates direction.

Theo then proceeded to introduce himself to the others, finishing by sitting down next to Susan.

'Bones,' he said with a wink, 'remember me?'

'How can I forget?' Susan asked in amusement.

'Oh the good times behind Greenhouse 3,' Theo said, not noticing Harry's dirty look his way. Things had just gotten complicated.

* * *

'So where's my bed?' Theo asked as the housemates retired to the bedroom a few hours later.

'You don't have one,' Draco said, 'you'll have to share one of the doubles.'

Theo grinned at Daphne, 'Fantastic,' he said.

'No,' Daphne objected, 'no way. Charlie, switch beds with him please!'

'You're my ex-girlfriend Daphne, I'm not sleeping with you,' Charlie said, perhaps a little too bitterly.

'Well then Bones,' Theo said as he dropped onto the edge of her bed, 'guess I'm with you.'

'Guess so,' Susan said smoothly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the exchange and got into bed angrily. The lights went off, and he attempted to get some sleep after his sleepless night before.

* * *

'I don't like him.'

'I figured.'

'He's a wanker.'

'I wonder why you think that.'

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced to the woman whose bed he was in, 'What?'

'Oh come on Potter,' Daphne said with a smirk, 'you like Susan, it's obvious.'

'I hardly know her,' Harry said, 'I've only known her for a week.'

'And? That doesn't mean you don't like her,' Daphne said.

'I like her, but I don't necessarily romantically like her,' Harry said honestly, he had conflicting feelings at the moment.

Daphne chuckled, 'Is there any other reason you wanted to come into my bed apart from to complain about Theo?'

Harry shrugged, 'I couldn't sleep, and you couldn't sleep. I thought it was a good chance to get to know each other.'

'Why would you want to get to know me, Potter?' Daphne asked.

Harry smiled, 'Maybe I just find you interesting.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow, 'What do you want to know?'

'Why are you the only other person apart from me who can't seem to get to sleep at night?' Harry asked.

'Nightmares,' Daphne said honestly.

'Me too,' Harry said, 'well more like memories I don't want to remember.'

'Yeah, mine are a mixture of reality and nightmares,' Daphne said honestly, 'I might not have a death eater family, but they weren't a great one either.'

'Blood family?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'A Father and a sister. My Mother died giving birth to my sister. Who did you grow up with?'

'Muggles,' Harry said with a sigh, 'my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. My Aunt was always jealous of my Mum because she was a Witch so she and my Uncle hated magic.'

'Mental abuse?' Daphne asked, Harry nodded.

'Physical?'

Harry nodded again, Daphne sighed and nodded too, 'My Father struggled…our family were once pretty powerful but then we sort of fell from grace. He turned to firewhiskey and never really got better.'

'Slytherins don't live up to the image the other houses have of them,' Harry said.

'What image do you have of us?'

'Well, to be honest,' Harry said, 'we see you as Pureblood, prejudiced and privileged. I guess we think you have perfect lives, but it seems like being a Slytherin doesn't make you exempt from shit.'

Daphne laughed slightly and said, 'Trust me, Slytherins go through as much shit as others. We're just better at hiding it.'

'Ah,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I see.'

'Gryffindors on the other hand wear their hearts on their sleeves, they get hurt easier even if they do pretend to have a thick skin,' Daphne said.

'I can't argue with that,' Harry said, 'my heart has been on my sleeve since I was a kid.'

'Are you okay?' Daphne asked, 'given what happened with Romilda…'

'I'm fine,' Harry said, 'I'm coming to terms with it, thanks to Draco.'

Daphne smiled, 'He's sweet at heart really, but don't you dare ever tell anyone that I said that.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'I won't.'

'Do you want to stay here tonight?' Daphne asked.

'Do you mind?'

'Not at all,' Daphne said.

'Then I'll stay,' Harry said.

'But be warned, when we wake up tomorrow I'll pretend it didn't mean anything,' Daphne teased, 'so don't get hurt.'

'I'll try and hold myself together,' Harry said in amusement.

**TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I start uni again tomorrow, so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be! Sorry! Also I think I know where I'm going with pairings now, but I'm open to suggestions so feel free to say in a review or a PM any pairings you would like to see or not like to see, and I'll see what I can do!  
**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Potions & Dinner Dates

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 6 - Potions & Dinner Dates  
**

It took Harry a minute to come to his senses and remember where he was when he woke up. He stretched out, feeling a warm body next to him and was startled for a moment until he remembered he had slept in Daphne's bed the night before.

With a yawn he opened his eyes and smiled at the blonde, 'Morning.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'Morning,' she said with a smirk.

'Seriously?'

Harry jumped a little as Draco got up from his bed and walked over to them.

'What?' Daphne asked innocently.

'You two? In here? With listening charms?' Draco asked in disbelief, he didn't seem annoyed, if anything he seemed slightly amused.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco that nothing had happened but he didn't have a chance.

'You bastard!'

'Charlie-'

The redhead was stalking towards the bed with his wand in his hand. Harry grabbed his own wand just in time to use a shield charm against the hex Charlie threw at him.

'Charlie, stop!' Daphne objected.

'I can't believe you Harry,' Charlie seethed as he attempted to hex Harry again but was blocked.

'The man's an Auror, give it up Weasley,' Draco said as the remaining housemates watched the scene unfold from their beds.

Charlie sent Harry the dirtiest of looks and stormed from the bedroom, Harry groaned and got to his feet, he grabbed his t-shirt in the process and followed Charlie without a word to the others.

He padded across the damp grass to the summerhouse where he had just seen Charlie disappear into.

'Get out.'

'Charlie, let me explain-' Harry began.

'Explain what? You know she's my ex Harry,' Charlie spat.

'Bloody hell Charlie you have the same temper as Ron!' Harry snapped, 'if you would shut up and listen to me you would know that nothing happened between Daphne and I.'

'As if I'm going to believe that Harry, you woke up in her bed,' Charlie said bitterly.

'Yeah, and do you know why?' Harry asked angrily, 'because I went there to talk to her last night and she let me stay because I'm lonely and having some comfort from somebody meant everything to me.'

Charlie was silent, he was watching Harry as if he didn't quite believe him. His hand was still twitching over his wand.

'Romilda used a love potion on me when I was 16 years old, she slept with me while I was under the influence,' Harry said coolly, 'and that isn't an easy thing to come to terms with. You want to know what happened between Daphne and I? She hugged me, I swear to you, that is all.'

'I'm sorry,' Charlie said quietly, unable to meet Harry's eye, 'I didn't know.'

'Yeah well that's you Weasley's,' Harry said bitterly, 'always making assumptions and doing things you regret before confirming them.'

'What's that meant to mean?' Charlie asked, sounding mildly offended.

'Didn't Ginny ever tell you why we broke up?' Harry asked, not believing for a second that Charlie didn't know.

'She said you had both changed and you couldn't work it out,' Charlie said.

'Well that was the lie we made up, the truth was she thought I was sleeping with someone else,' Harry said, 'and she just wouldn't believe me when I told her I wasn't so I broke up with her because if she couldn't trust me, how would we ever have made anything work?'

'That sounds like a valid reason for a break up to me,' a new voice said, making Harry jump.

'We're having a private conversation here, Malfoy,' Charlie said.

'Really? Considering the whole wizarding world can hear it, that seems a bit pointless,' Draco said as he sunk into a seat in the summerhouse.

'Well now everyone knows about what Romilda did,' Harry said with a sigh as he sat down too, 'apart from Theo and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'You don't like him, do you?' Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't like how he treats women.'

'And by women you mean Susan,' Draco said smoothly.

Harry shot the Slytherin a glare, 'Shut up.'

'You need to get your head sorted out before you mess up someone else's Harry,' Charlie said gruffly.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Harry asked sharply.

'This thing with Romilda, it's messed you up, and nobody blames you for that,' Charlie said honestly, 'but you need to figure it out before you mess with Susan, or Daphne, whichever one it is you want.'

'I don't want anything right now Charlie,' Harry said angrily, 'Merlin, I don't even know what I want right now.'

'Which is why he's right,' Draco said firmly, 'until you've got your own problems figured out, don't get anyone else tangled up in them.'

Harry groaned, letting his head fall into his hands, 'Who are you to lecture me? Both of you? Charlie, Merlin knows you don't know what you want or you'd have it by now.'

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'I know what I want Harry, unfortunately it's out of reach.'

'Is it?' Harry asked, 'and do you really know what you want? Because I thought you were head over heels for her, but then we come in here and you're all into Daphne.'

'Who is 'her'? Am I missing something here?' Draco asked, leaning forward with interest.

'Who she is, is none of your business Malfoy,' Charlie said quietly, 'and it's complicated, Harry.'

'No it isn't,' Harry said, 'you're making it complicated. Why don't you take your own advice and figure out who you want?'

Without another word Harry left the summerhouse, shutting the door loudly behind him.

* * *

'Tactful, Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked past Susan in the kitchen. He spun around, 'What is that supposed to mean, huh Susan?'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'You picked me last night when you won the challenge, then you slept with Daphne.'

'I didn't see you complaining as you let Nott jump into your bed,' Harry said sharply.

'Really?' Susan asked in disbelief, 'I didn't exactly have much choice, did I?'

'Whatever,' Harry muttered, 'you two clearly have a history anyway, don't worry about me I'll stop interfering with it.'

He walked towards the door to the thought room and Susan didn't say anything as he did so. When he got there he paused and turned around, 'and for the record, I didn't sleep with her. She talked to me, and hugged me, you were right. Not everyone does want something from me.'

Susan turned away from Harry and went back towards the bedroom. With a sigh Harry pushed open the door into the thought room and sank heavily into the large gold chair.

* * *

'Want to talk about it?'

'Not to you, Malfoy,' Charlie retorted.

'I'm just trying to help,' Draco said.

'You're being nosy,' Charlie said.

Draco sighed, 'I'm not the guy you think I am. You have an impression that everybody in my family is like my Father.'

'I don't have anything against you Malfoy,' Charlie said honestly, 'I don't even know you, I didn't go to school with you like practically everyone else here. But I do know you're a lawyer.'

'Which automatically makes me a bad person,' Draco said under his breath.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Charlie said.

Draco sighed heavily, 'Well, I've got a 'her' too if it helps. It's been 5 years since the war, and I've only had two relationships, how sad is that?'

'From what I hear you've no trouble with women,' Charlie said dryly.

'Flings and one night stands?' Draco asked, 'what kind of life is that? My 'her'…well she's the one who got away.'

'Why did she leave you?' Charlie asked.

'I was an alcoholic,' Draco answered honestly, 'and she didn't want that kind of guy.'

Charlie nodded, his eyes off in the distance.

'What about yours? Why did she leave you?' Draco asked, not expecting an answer.

'I never had her,' Charlie said, 'not really…a couple of one night stands was all it was to her.'

'But it was more to you?'

Charlie nodded, his gaze on the plastic window pane of the summerhouse.

'What about Daphne?'

Charlie sighed, 'That's complicated. We were never exclusive, I just…thought we were.'

'Did she run away, get scared of commitment?' Draco asked with a frown, 'if she did…well that might be my fault. I screwed her over so bad when were 17, I don't think she's ever recovered from it.'

'She hasn't,' Charlie said, 'and she still hates you a bit for it.'

'She told you that?'

Charlie nodded, 'She didn't run away. She went to do a shoot and didn't realise until the day that it was for a commercial selling dragon hides, she knew how much I hated that kind of thing and did it anyway.'

Draco didn't say anything, but Charlie continued, 'So we talked over floo and argued about it, then she slept with that arse that is now in the house with us.'

'Theo?' Draco asked in surprise, 'she hates Theo.'

'I know, but she obviously hated me more,' Charlie said as he pushed himself to his feet, 'after all she did to do it to get back at me.'

'Charlie, I know Daphne and I doubt that's true,' Draco said as he got to his feet too, 'she still has feelings for you, and you have feelings for her, regardless of this other woman.'

'It's complicated,' Charlie said gruffly, 'and Harry's right, who am I to judge? I'm not dragging anyone into my mess until I've sorted it out myself.'

* * *

'Why does everyone think I'm sleeping with everyone?'

'_Good morning Harry.'_

'Seriously? Why does everyone think that?' Harry asked the disembodied voice angrily, 'can't a guy just have close female friends? Since I was 14 people badgered me about Hermione, even the bloody press! Is it illegal to be friends with women and not fucking sleep with them?'

'_You seem angry this morning, Harry.'_

'Picked up on that, did you?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'_Why don't you tell the other housemates that you did not sleep with Daphne?'_

'I tried that, it didn't exactly go down well.'

'_Susan didn't seem very happy.'_

'Yeah well Susan can suck it up, she's got Nott, she'll be perfectly happy with him.'

'_Why are you angry about this, Harry?'_

'Because she's better than that arse! He's a womanizer, all he cares about is sex! Susan is smart, and funny, and…she deserves more than him.'

'_It sounds like you care about her.'_

Harry let his head fall into his hands once more, 'I do.'

'_What about Daphne? Do you care about her too?'_

'She's great,' Harry admitted, 'funny, real, sarcastic…and I won't lie, beautiful.'

'_It sounds like you have a choice to make.'_

'I'm not making any choices,' Harry said, 'I don't deserve either of them, I'm a messed up wreck. I have been since the war, I'm not dragging either of them into my shit.'

'_That's very noble of you.'_

'Yeah well I wasn't made a Gryffindor for nothing,' Harry muttered angrily under his breath, 'I wish I could talk to Hermione right now.'

'_The person who performs best in this week's task wins a floo call.'_

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair, 'Then I guess I'm going to have try hard at this week's task.'

GGG.

When Harry emerged from the thought room the living area was empty, he sighed aware he had some serious damage control to deal with now that he had cooled off. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to insult Charlie for his temper, Harry's was just as bad, if not worse.

'Harry?'

'Have you come to shout at me too?' Harry asked his ex-girlfriend dryly.

Cho shook her head, 'I came to talk to you, I figured you needed someone.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Thanks Cho, I appreciate it.'

Cho smiled and sat down in a chair by the dining room table. Harry sat down next to her, letting his head fall onto the table with a thump.

'What's going on Harry?' Cho asked, 'with Susan and Daphne?'

'I don't know,' Harry said honestly, 'this has all got so…'

'Complicated?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied.

'Don't most of your relationships tend to end up that way?' Cho asked teasingly.

Harry smiled a little, 'Unfortunately they seem to, yeah.'

'Well, tensions run high with us all living together like this,' Cho said, 'and I know we've had our problems, but I…I don't hate you Harry.'

'I wouldn't blame you if you did,' Harry told her, 'I'm the reason Cedric is dead, you know that deep down Cho, that's why we never worked.'

'It was complicated, and we were so young,' Cho said quietly, 'and Cedric…I doubt I'll ever love anyone the way I loved him.'

'I know,' Harry said quietly.

'And I know I hurt you then Harry, but I was so confused,' Cho said, 'just like you are now. You can't hurt Susan and Daphne, it will feel like it did in your 5th year, when I hurt you.'

'I'm not intending to hurt anyone, Cho,' Harry said honestly, 'I can't do a relationship right now. I need to get my head in the right place before I do anything like that.'

'Then you need to tell them that,' Cho said gently, 'because otherwise someone will get hurt.'

'The only person whose gotten hurt over these last 5 years is me, Cho,' Harry said as he felt a pounding headache coming on.

Cho squeezed his shoulder as she got to her feet, 'One day it will stop,' she promised, 'or at the very least ease up.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, and he meant it as he hugged his former girlfriend. They should have patched things up so much earlier than this.

Cho just nodded and smiled slightly before walking away. Harry sighed and made his way to the living room where he sat down on the sofa, how did he manage to mess up everything in his life?

'You okay?'

Harry looked up and nodded as Daphne walked towards him and sat down, 'Yeah.'

'Liar.'

'Daphne, just in case you got the wrong idea,' Harry began slightly nervously, 'it's only been a week and I…well relationships aren't quite…I'm not ready for one right now.'

Daphne smirked at him, 'As funny as it is to see you so awkward, I'll stop your suffering now.'

'Thank you,' Harry said with a sigh of relief.

'Don't worry about it Potter,' Daphne said, 'I didn't get the wrong idea, we were just flirting and having a bit of fun. Where's the harm in that?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, no harm in that,' he said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the bedroom where Susan was sitting on her bed reading a book.

'Can I talk to you?'

Susan narrowed her eyes at him, 'Talk to me or shout at me?'

'Talk to you,' Harry said, he felt so mentally exhausted despite the fact he wasn't long out of bed.

'Sure,' Susan said with a sigh.

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed and frowned, 'I'm sorry if I've been too forward, or given you the wrong idea Susan.'

'By picking me for the date you mean?' Susan asked sarcastically.

'I've only really had a week to get to know you,' Harry said, 'and I do like you, but I'm paranoid, I told you that.'

'You're scared of relationships,' Susan said.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah,' he said honestly, 'and I don't tend to get into them lightly. So can we just put this behind us and continue getting on? You and Nott can do whatever you want, I'll stay out of it.'

Susan surveyed Harry for a moment and then nodded, 'Alright, sounds fair.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said again, 'I'm pretty messed up, war does that to you.'

'I know,' Susan said, 'I shouldn't have lost my temper at you.'

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, I shouldn't have lost it at you, or Charlie.'

'So this is you dealing with damage control, huh?' Susan asked, the air still a little tense.

Harry nodded, 'Happens too often.'

'You ever lost anyone because of that temper?' Susan asked.

Harry frowned, 'It's nearly lost me Hermione a couple of times, and Ron too.'

'You should learn to control it,' Susan said, 'there are potions for that, you know.'

'I know, they also brainwash people,' Harry said with a glance at her.

'Yeah,' Susan admitted honestly.

Harry got up off of the bed, 'I better go and apologise to Charlie.'

Susan nodded, 'Thanks Harry, for having the nerve to apologise.'

Harry smiled and gave her a brief nod as he left the house enroute for the summerhouse to make more apologies.

* * *

Wednesday arrived and by that point most of the tensions in the house had died down. Charlie and Harry had made up, and Susan had stopped being awkward around Harry. It was also the day of their weekly task, which they were yet to find out as they ate breakfast together at the dining room table.

'_Can Charlie come to the thought room?'_

'That will be our task then,' Charlie said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the thought room, taking a seat in the large golden chair.

'_Good morning Charlie.'_

'Good morning,' Charlie said, finding the whole disembodied voice thing kind of disconcerting.

'_Your challenge this week is to brew a potion from a set of ingredients. You will work in groups of three. There is an envelope at your feet, it contains instructions for the task. Please read it to the contestants.'_

'Alright,' Charlie said as he picked the envelope up, 'what are the groups?'

'_That information is within the letter. Good luck.'_

'Thanks,' Charlie said as he got to his feet, 'uh, can I go now?'

'_Yes Charlie.'_

Charlie left the room to inquisitive eyes from the others, 'This is the instructions for our task,' he said as he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

'Hello housemates. This week's task is to brew the correct potion from the set of ingredients laid out for you. You will work in three groups of three, each group must make the correct potion in order for the task to be won. If you win the task you will receive double food rations for this week. The group who completes the potion first, if done correctly, will each win a floo call from a person of their choice. The cauldrons and ingredients await you in the garden, good luck housemates.'

'So what are the groups?' Draco asked.

Charlie turned the piece of parchment over and read out, 'Group A: Harry, Theo and Susan.'

Harry rolled his eyes, great, he couldn't stand Theo and things with Susan were still a little weird.

'Group B: Draco, Luna and Cho.'

Nobody seemed particularly bothered by that arrangement so Charlie finished, 'Group C: Daphne, Gabrielle and me.'

'Awesome,' Daphne said as she pushed herself to her feet, 'well if this is timed we better get a move on.'

In a rush they all made their way outside to the tables assigned to their groups. On them were the tools they would need to prepare their ingredients, the ingredients themselves and a cauldron.

'Alright,' Susan said as she surveyed the ingredients, 'it's a polyjuice potion.'

'Thank Merlin,' Harry muttered, 'I actually know how to make that one.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'Really Harry?'

'What? I do!' Harry said, 'boomslang skin, bicorn horn, I know it.'

'How do you know it?' Theo asked in amusement.

'I've made it,' Harry said.

'Really Potter? You've made polyjuice potion?' Theo asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, once.'

'When?' Susan asked.

'I was 12, and Hermione sort of did most of the work,' Harry admitted.

'Why does that not surprise me?' Theo asked.

Harry frowned, 'I don't know what you're implying Nott, but she's _my_ best friend-'

'She's my co-worker Potter,' Theo said smoothly, 'I know how much work she does, more than that imbecile she's dating does.'

'He also happens to be my best friend!' Harry said hotly.

'Girls!' Susan interrupted, 'put your claws away so we can get on with this challenge.'

Harry shot Theo a glare but nodded, 'Sure Susan, what can I do?'

'Powder the bicorn horn,' Susan ordered, 'the lacewing flies are already stewed…Theo, start shredding the boomslang skin.'

* * *

'So what have we got here then?'

Cho asked rhetorically as they approached the table and glanced over at the ingredients.

Draco took one look at the ingredients and said, 'Felix Felicis.'

Luna nodded thoughtfully, 'Yes.'

'How did you know that?' Cho asked, 'that was never taught at Hogwarts.'

'You were taught by Snape,' Draco said, 'Slughorn gave us a brief class about it but he never showed us how to make it.'

'Do you know how to make it?' Cho asked, 'because I don't.'

Draco shook his head, 'I know the ingredients, and the fact it takes 6 months to stew once done, but that's all.'

'I know how to make it,' Luna said brightly.

'What?' Draco and Cho asked in unison.

'My Mother was a potions mistress,' Luna said as he began to separate the ingredients, 'I've read her notes since I was little. She thinks my Grandfather invented it to bring a little more happiness into the world.'

'Great,' Cho said, 'what do you want us to do?'

Draco smiled, surprised by Luna, but in a good way, 'Yeah, give the orders Luna, we'll do as you say.'

* * *

'Ah, easy.'

'Draught of living death,' Daphne said with a nod, 'yep, shouldn't be too hard. I made it at school.'

'I didn't,' Gabrielle said, 'but we have to keep it in at work for…security reasons.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow, 'Wow, you are far more badass than you first appear.'

Gabrielle grinned at this and Charlie looked on in amusement, 'Well ladies, tell me what to do and I'll help out, but I became a dragon tamer for a reason.'

Daphne laughed, 'Yeah, I remember that time you tried to make me a pepper-up potion. What the hell was that thing?'

'I don't know, but it cures the dragon's colds,' Charlie said in amusement.

'Well I'm not a dragon,' Daphne remarked as she helped Gabrielle separate out the ingredients.

'I had noticed,' Charlie said with a slight smirk, Gabrielle smiled at the small spark between the two former lovers.

'Alright Charlie, make yourself useful and powder the root of asphodel,' Gabrielle said as she pushed it over to him.

'Yes ma'am,' Charlie said, making Daphne chuckle.

'So, why exactly do you have to keep this in at the Department of Mysteries?' Daphne asked.

Gabrielle smiled, 'You know I can't answer that.'

'Worth a shot,' Daphne said with a grin.

* * *

'I think we're done…'

A bell rang, and Susan grinned at Harry and Theo as the disembodied voice spoke to them, '_Congratulations Group A, you have completed your potion successfully. You each win a floo call with a person of your choice.'_

'Yes!' Susan said, punching the air and hi-fiving the two boys.

'Nice work,' Harry said.

'You were pretty good too,' Susan said happily.

'What am I, a tool?' Theo asked indignantly.

'Well that's a matter of opinion,' Harry muttered, making Susan snigger.

'Fuck you Potter,' Theo said dryly.

'No thanks,' Harry retorted, 'so who are you going to use your floo call on?'

Susan shrugged, 'Hannah probably, she's like family.'

'I'll probably talk to Blaise,' Theo said.

'What about you, Harry?' Susan asked as they sat down in the sun watching the others fumble over their potions.

'Hermione,' Harry answered, 'I could do with a chat from her, she puts everything in perspective, like she's my conscious.'

'That didn't sound weird at all,' Susan said sarcastically and Harry laughed, 'it makes sense, in my head.'

'Good,' Susan said, patting him on the head then leaning back and shutting her eyes.

Daphne, Gabrielle and Charlie finished second, with Draco, Luna and Cho only a couple of minutes behind them. There wasn't a penalty for the slowest, and the good news was that they had all completed the potions correctly so they had won the challenge. They wouldn't go hungry this week, at the very least.

* * *

Thursday night brought the dinner. Harry and Draco both had a date, _together. _They, along with Susan and Gabrielle would have dinner, at separate tables at least with champagne. Then all four of them would go outside for a jacuzzi, it wasn't much of a date considering they had to share it, but that was probably part of their punishment for disabling the listening charms.

'So why'd you pick me?' Susan asked as they sat and ate their food.

Harry was taken aback by the question, 'Uh, well…I feel like I can be myself around you, like you don't care about my fame, I guess.'

Susan smiled, 'I don't,' she said, 'but I've known you since we were 11 so I can hardly see you as some big famous hero.'

'I guess,' Harry said, 'you witnessed my awkward years.'

Susan grinned, 'Like your disastrous date with Cho, I was there with Ernie in Madame Puddifoots.'

'You saw that?' Harry cringed.

Susan nodded, 'I felt pretty bad for you, I mean you liked her before her boyfriend died, it wasn't like you were taking advantage of her.'

'She was just scared, and confused. She was feeling so many things at once.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?' he asked self-consciously.

'Hermione told you that, didn't she?' Susan asked.

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, how'd you know that?'

'Sounds like the kind of thing a girl would say,' Susan said simply, 'and a guy wouldn't understand.'

'I did understand,' Harry said honestly, 'although Ron didn't and Hermione accused him of having the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

Susan laughed and nodded, 'Yeah I agree with that.'

Harry grinned, 'Apparently he's been upgraded to a tablespoon now,' he added which made Susan laugh even more.

'You're still close?' Susan asked curiously.

Harry nodded, 'Ron and Hermione were there for me when nobody else was, and they've stuck with me through it all, mostly.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'Mostly?'

Harry smiled, he liked the fact she wanted to know about him because of who he was, not because of his fame, 'Hermione and I had one big fight, in 3rd year, she got my broomstick confiscated.'

Susan shook her head in amusement, 'How long did you not talk to her for?'

'I talked to her, just not nicely, for about a month,' Harry said, 'and looking back she was just looking out for me. That broomstick could have had a curse on it that might have killed me.'

'It's hard to see people's good intentions at the time though,' Susan agreed, 'you and Ron always seemed pretty tight, apart from maybe in 4th year.'

'Yeah…' Harry said as he shook his head, 'he thought I put my name into the goblet of fire without telling him, he thought I was stealing all the glory.'

'Why the hell would you have put your own name into that goblet?' Susan asked in disbelief.

'Exactly, and Ron did see that in the end, but not until a dragon had nearly killed me,' Harry said, still slightly annoyed.

'Ernie and Hannah thought you'd put your name in,' Susan admitted, 'but Justin and me knew you wouldn't have done it, what happened that year? I mean you got entered then Cedric died and then all of a sudden Voldemort's back. Are you even allowed to tell me?'

'Not really,' Harry said, 'aspects of it are public, a death eater entered my name into the goblet to get me to Voldemort. The cup was a portkey, Cedric wasn't supposed to touch it, so he was killed because he wasn't essential.'

'How did you get out?' Susan asked, learning forward, she was intrigued.

'Well some death eaters used my blood to bring Voldemort back, some kind of ritual. I was supposed to die but we duelled and I won and grabbed the portkey.'

Harry had sort of lied about winning the duel, but he couldn't tell Susan about the spell, or his parents ghosts.

'Then you and Cedric appeared on the pitch,' Susan said with a nod, 'Merlin, that year was horrible.'

Harry nodded his agreement and Susan said, 'I think it's amazing, that the three of you are all still close.'

'We went through a lot together, even the biggest argument wouldn't separate us for too long,' Harry said honestly, 'Hermione brought me lunch everyday of my suspension, just to check in on me, Ron got jealous that she wasn't spending lunch with him.'

'I must admit,' Susan said, 'watching you at school, I always thought you and Hermione would get together.'

Harry frowned, 'What makes you say that?'

'The way you were together, your long walks in the grounds, how close you always seemed. Hermione and Ron were always arguing,' Susan said as she sipped her champagne.

'Hermione and I might have had something if we'd acted earlier, but we were friends so long we became more like family, if that even makes any sense,' Harry said awkwardly.

'So, did you have anything together?' Susan asked with a slight smile.

'Uh…this is on radio,' Harry whispered.

'Just nod or shake your head,' Susan whispered back so Harry nodded.

'When?' Susan asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, 'During the war briefly, but it wouldn't have worked out. I love her like a sister. What about you? You must have had some romances at Hogwarts.'

Susan frowned, 'Romances? I don't know, one…maybe.'

'Flings?' Harry asked.

'Just one,' Susan said, 'Theo.'

'So that was a thing then,' Harry said, trying not to sound too pissed off.

Susan smiled, 'You sound jealous.'

'I just don't particularly like the guy,' Harry said honestly.

Susan nodded, 'I noticed.'

'What happened between you two?' Harry asked curiously.

'6th year, we dated, sort of. He was in a really messed up place, I can't tell you why, that's his business,' Susan said, 'he wasn't serious which was what I wanted, I don't like commitment.'

'Really?' Harry asked, 'I want commitment so badly. I'm sick of one night stands and flings, I want someone to make breakfast for, someone who'll stick around the morning after,' he sighed.

Susan smiled slightly, 'Every time I've let myself get close to someone they've left, whether that was because they died or for other reasons is irrelevant.'

'You can't live your whole life shunning people because of that, eventually you'll find someone who won't leave,' Harry said gently.

Susan shrugged, 'Maybe, but is it worth the pain if they don't stay?'

'If it hurts it means it meant something,' Harry said, 'so isn't it worth the shot, even if it does end in pain?'

'This is getting far too deep and philosophical,' Susan said as she cleared her throat, 'let's talk about Quidditch…'

* * *

'I hope you don't mind me picking you, because of the age gap,' Draco said to Gabrielle as they ate out of earshot from Harry and Susan.

Gabrielle shook her head, 'Of course not,' she said, 'I like to give everyone a chance. If you shun people how do you know you haven't shunned someone who could be important to you?'

'That's a unique outlook on life,' Draco said with a smile, 'I wish I'd had that outlook while I was at school.'

'Did you shun people?' Gabrielle asked curiously.

Draco nodded, 'I shunned people who didn't fit my family's social standards, people I didn't want to shun.'

'That must have been hard, trying to live to the standards of someone else,' Gabrielle said sympathetically.

'It wasn't easy, but please don't give me sympathy. It was my choice to do that, and any repercussions were my fault, not my Mother or Fathers.'

'Your family have quite the bad history, don't they?'

Draco laughed nervously, 'Oh you mean because one of them is dead and the other in Azkaban?'

Gabrielle frowned, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant more generally, the Malfoy name has had bad connotations from as early as the 11th century.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'You know about my family?'

'Genealogy is studied in forms in the department, not that I can tell you how or why,' Gabrielle admitted, 'your relatives came over from France after the Battle of Hastings as I'm sure you'll know.'

Draco nodded, 'My ancestor Armand Malfoy was married to a Veela.'

'Oh, so you do have some Veela blood,' Gabrielle said with interest, 'it must be very diluted by now.'

'Oh, quite,' Draco agreed, 'but I think a couple other ancestors down the line married people who were part Veela.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'it's like a mark of prestige in Pureblood families in England, isn't it? Having Veela blood.'

'Sort of,' Draco admitted, 'but only in the sacred twenty-eight.'

Gabrielle scoffed, 'Oh that old thing? It's very out of date, written in the 1930's. We've been doing some research which I _can _tell you about into the percentage of magic in a person's blood. We can tell how much is Muggle, and how much is Magical and because Magical blood is stronger than Muggle blood, intermarriage with Muggles only dilutes it if it's done over several centuries.'

'Really?' Draco asked, leaning forward with interest.

Gabrielle nodded, 'We're releasing the results in a few weeks, but to give you an idea. We think families that should be counted as 'Pure' should have over 90% magical blood. The Potters who aren't on that list are 97%, and that's including the fact Harry's Mother was a Muggle-born.'

'What about someone who is descended from a Muggle and a Witch or Wizard?' Draco asked, completely intrigued.

'One we tested had 88% magical blood, so not classed as 'pure' but hardly not magical either,' Gabrielle said, 'it depends really on how much inter-marriage has occurred throughout the centuries, but I imagine you'll find the results interesting.'

Draco hummed thoughtfully, 'Have you tested my family?'

'Uh huh,' Gabrielle said with a slight smile.

'And?'

Gabrielle's smile widened, 91%, you just made the mark.'

Draco gaped at her, 'Potter has more magical blood than me? The Potter line is purer than the Malfoy line?'

Gabrielle laughed, 'See? This is why your prejudice is pointless. People like you need to stop thinking about blood purity, love who you love, marry who you love, have children with who you love.'

'Well it's a bit late for that,' Draco remarked, 'I wish I'd known that 6 years ago.'

'Who did you love 6 years ago?' Gabrielle asked, now she was the one who was intrigued.

'I don't know about love,' Draco said, 'but liked, definitely. She was a Muggle-born, if my Father knew I had even the slightest feelings for her I'd have been punished so I pretended to hate her.'

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at the former Slytherin, 'If this former flame dating my sister's husband's brother, by any chance?'

Draco smiled very slightly, 'Perhaps,' he said.

'Well, I might just tell her that. Then she'd know why you were so horrible to her!' Gabrielle joked.

'She talked to you about me?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Briefly, at my sister's wedding. She was worried about you, she said she hoped you'd make it through the war because if you got that far Harry could ensure you got a safe trial,' Gabrielle said, 'she hoped you'd be able to turn your life around.'

Draco smiled, 'Well, I'll need to thank her for that someday, and apologise to her.'

'Don't you work with her?' Gabrielle asked.

'Not really,' Draco said, 'I'm a criminal lawyer, but I sometimes see her at animal's rights hearings.'

'You work with Harry though, don't you?' Gabrielle asked, 'he sends Ron whenever he has business with you because he knows how much Ron hates it,' she chuckled.

'I suspected he was doing that,' Draco said with a grin, 'so I make it even worse for Ron.'

Gabrielle laughed and said, 'Even before you were friends you were a team. You should have become friends sooner.'

'I know,' Draco said, 'that whole blood purity thing… makes me wonder how many friends I missed out on, or how many opportunities I missed.'

Gabrielle shrugged, 'There isn't any point dwelling on it. It's in the past, and you can't change that, trust me, I work in the department of mysteries and I can tell you we haven't invented time travel…yet.'

'Yet?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, 'you're optimistic.'

'They didn't have me before, and now they do,' Gabrielle said cheekily, 'I didn't graduate two years early for nothing you know.'

'You're like Granger, without the know-it-all part, it's cute instead of annoying,' Draco said, and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed slightly at being called cute.

'Thanks,' Gabrielle said.

'So, just to clarify now before anything goes any further between us,' Draco said, 'there is a 6 year age gap between us, and that's fine?'

Gabrielle smiled, 'I turn 18 a week today, it's a 5 year age gap and it's fine. I prefer older men, the ones my age are immature boys, not men.'

Draco chuckled and said, 'Okay, then I won't bring it up again. Hey, tell me about what it was like growing up in France.'

* * *

'This is awkward.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry remarked as he, Draco, Susan and Gabrielle sat in the jacuzzi together each holding a glass of champagne. The two girls were in the middle with Harry and Draco on either side of them.

'It's fun,' Gabrielle said, 'it's a good chance to get to know each other better.'

'Gabrielle's right, it's only awkward for you two because you're at that awkward sort-of friends stage after having all that pent up sexual tension for years,' Susan said matter-of-factly.

'It wasn't sexual tension!' Harry and Draco remarked in unison, the two girls chuckled.

'You hated each other so much,' Susan said, 'where did that stem from?'

'Jealousy,' Harry said, 'pride…'

'Do elaborate,' Susan said.

'Draco wanted to be Harry's friend,' Gabrielle piped up, 'but Harry had heard bad things about him and rejected him. Because of his hurt pride Draco was horrible to him, and Harry has a temper so he responded just as hotly.'

'How do you know all of this?' Draco asked in surprise, 'you didn't even go to Hogwarts.'

'No but she's practically my little sister,' Harry said, 'we do talk.'

'And spend lunch breaks together,' Gabrielle added.

'And you talked about me?' Draco asked, looking directly at Harry.

'Contrary to common belief Draco I don't actually hate you, I got you that fair trial, and I put in a good word for you with the legal department. I felt sorry for you after the war, when I saw your file,' Harry said, 'its likenesses to mine were…spooky.'

Draco nodded, still in surprise. He held out his hand to Harry who frowned, 'What?'

'Take it,' Draco said, and Harry did.

'To a new start?' Draco asked.

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, to a new start,' he agreed as he shook it.

Draco nodded, and Susan and Gabrielle shared a smile.

'Should have done that years ago,' Draco said with a sigh, 'sorry for being such an arsehole.'

'Forgiven,' Harry chuckled, 'sorry for being such a righteous prat.'

Draco grinned, 'Forgiven.'

* * *

'What the hell are they _doing _out there?'

'Charlie, calm down,' Daphne said as she pushed Charlie back onto his seat.

'Their only kissing,' Susan added.

'Kissing? He's _kissing _her? In a jacuzzi!' Charlie got to his feet again and Daphne and Harry pushed him back this time.

'Harry! You should be on my side here!' Charlie exclaimed.

'She's not a little girl Charlie, she's 18 next week,' Harry said, 'she's old enough to make her own decisions and Malfoy is actually a nice guy, he's not going to screw her over.'

'Or screw her in a jacuzzi,' Daphne added.

'At least, not while there are listening charms,' Theo said with a smirk.

Susan punched him in the arm, 'Shut up Theo!'

'By the time Ginny was Gabrielle's age she had dated 3 guys and was with Harry,' Luna remarked, 'and you sound like Ron did then.'

'Merlin, don't remind me,' Harry muttered.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Harry.

'What?' Harry asked self-consciously.

'Did you sleep with my little sister?'

Harry blanched, 'What? Of course I did, we were together for months!'

Charlie got to his feet and this time Luna knocked him back down with a charm, 'Ron knew, and he didn't hurt Harry so I don't think you should. Ginny was old enough to make her own decisions then, and so is Gabrielle.'

'And you were 15 when you slept with that girl,' Daphne added, 'the one you went to school with, so you can't condemn it because of age.'

Charlie glared at her, 'He's a Malfoy.'

'And he sold his entire estate and donated the money to charity,' Cho said, 'he became a lawyer for Merlin's sake. Do you really think he's still a bad person?'

'He didn't have a choice Charlie,' Harry added, 'he had a shitty life, and he was pushed into making all the wrong decisions.'

'And he was miserable while doing it,' Theo said dryly, 'Draco was the happiest kid I ever knew till we started Hogwarts, it was all downhill from there.'

Daphne sighed, 'He's gone through a lot, but he's working to be the person he's always wanted to be. If Gabrielle is giving him a chance then you have too, her judgement is far better than yours.'

'Are you done insulting me?' Charlie asked her hotly.

'For now,' Daphne said, almost flirtaciously as she sat back down on the sofa.

Charlie rolled his eyes at her and said, 'Fine, I'll leave it. But if he sleeps with her in here I will _kill _him.'

'And I'm sure your brothers would get in line to do the same,' Harry remarked in amusement. Charlie was quite close to Gabrielle because as far as the Weasley family went Bill and Charlie were not only brothers but best friends. Percy was a bit of a loner, and George, Ron and Ginny were close.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: So as far as pairings go...I have no idea where its going. It could go Harry/Daphne, or Harry/Susan. But I think it will probably become Draco/Gabrielle. Apart from that I haven't decided yet, this is still just week two of like 8 so you never know! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**_


	7. The Public Reaction

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 7 – The Public Reaction  
**

'Hey, Harry?'

Harry smiled as Draco sat down next to him on the sofa. Everyone else was in bed, 'I just wanted to thank you.'

'About the trial?' Harry guessed.

Draco nodded, 'You didn't have to do that.'

'You saved my life, it was the least I could do,' Harry said simply.

Draco shrugged, 'But you saved my life too, so that debt was already repaid.'

'Technically you still owe me, I saved your life twice,' Harry said in amusement, 'I was invisible the second time.'

Draco frowned, 'Wait…in the battle, that was you?'

'Yup,' Harry said.

'Thanks,' Draco said genuinely, 'you're not gonna tell me in 10 years time you saved my life a third time, are you?'

Harry laughed, 'No, don't worry. Just twice, but what you did for me in the Manor, not telling them it was me…that was brave of you.'

Draco frowned, 'Brave? I don't think I've ever been called that before. Mind you, saving someone from an inferno is much braver, you've always got to outdo me, haven't you?'

Harry grinned, 'Yep,' he said brightly.

'But seriously, thanks for what you did. Without your help, I think I would be in Azkaban,' Draco said darkly.

'More than likely, but unlike your Father you don't belong there,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'you're a good person Draco, it just took you a while to realise that.'

As Draco was left to ponder these words Harry patted him on the shoulder, 'I'm going to bed.'

'Night, Harry,' Draco said, leaning back on the sofa and pondering the rather wise words of Harry Potter.

* * *

On Friday morning the floo calls were arranged in the living room, and generally people kept away for privacy, even though this was all listened to by the charms.

Susan went first and had a 5 minute chat with Hannah, then Theo got his 5 minute chat with Blaise. Harry was last, and when Hermione's face appeared in the fire he grinned, 'Hey!'

'Hey, Harry!' Hermione said, 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too,' Harry said, 'but you were right. I'm keeping myself busier in here than I would be otherwise.'

'I've been listening,' Hermione said with a smile, 'so, Susan and Daphne?'

'What about them?'

'You're playing games with them both Harry,' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, 'and I know why. _You _don't know which one of them you like, you like them both, don't you?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I've only been in here 2 weeks Hermione. I like them both, but don't get carried away with yourself.'

'Are you alright? Ron told me about Romilda,' Hermione said with a frown.

'I'll be fine,' Harry said, 'what's happening with her?'

'20 years in Azkaban,' Hermione said, 'her trial is in a couple of months, but she deserves it. I can't believe what she did to you, Ginny was so angry, Merlin Harry you should have seen her.'

'I can imagine,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I just want to put it in the past, I know I'll have to speak at her trial but I'll worry about that later.'

Hermione nodded, 'Well, Ron and I are surprised about what's been going on in that house. I mean, you and _Malfoy._'

'Yeah, well I suppose we only really saw each other in classes. If I'd been a Slytherin and had to dorm with him we probably would have become friends sooner,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'That's very philosophical of you,' Hermione remarked in amusement.

Harry chuckled, 'So how are things with you and Ron?'

Hermione sighed, 'We've broken up, for good this time.'

'You say that every time,' Harry pointed out, 'why this time?'

Hermione lowered her voice, 'Let's just say I found underwear in his bedroom, and it wasn't mine. I confronted him, and he admitted he'd been sleeping with some witch from work so I ended it.'

'Leave it ended this time,' Harry advised, 'you're far better as friends.'

'And you deserve so much better,' Theo said, budging into the fireplace next to Harry.

'Fuck off Theo, this is my floo call,' Harry said dryly.

'Oh Harry, language!' Hermione chastised, 'hey Theo! How are you?'

Theo grinned, 'Oh I'm great, your best friend here doesn't like me very much though.'

'That's because you're a scumbag and you sleep with anything that moves,' Harry said, pushing Theo out of the way, 'you've had your floo call, don't hijack mine.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He isn't all that bad. The womanizing thing is a façade.'

'Don't give away all my secrets!' Theo's voice said from behind Harry.

'Piss off Theo,' Harry said, vaguely amused as he turned back to Hermione who was chuckling.

They were nearly out of time so Hermione said, 'Well I'll talk to you at some point, have fun in there!'

'I'll try,' Harry said with a smile as the floo cut out and he turned around, glaring at Theo, 'what's the deal with you and Hermione?'

'We're colleagues,' Theo said simply.

'You better not become anymore than that,' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man. He didn't trust him, and he didn't believe the womanizing thing was a façade.

* * *

As it was Friday it was nominations day so throughout the day the housemates were called into the thought room to nominate two fellow housemates for eviction.

'You have a lot of secrets.'

Charlie frowned, he and Susan were sitting on sun loungers on the patio, 'What do you mean?'

'You just seem like you're hiding a lot,' Susan said, 'you have the look of a man that's been hurt.'

Charlie laughed, 'Hurt? I'm fine.'

Susan smiled, 'So, who was she? The one that who broke your heart.'

Charlie gave her a pointed look, 'It's none of your business.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'If you're so miserable about it I want to make it my business. You sound like you need a friend.'

'It was years ago, and she's gone now,' Charlie said on a final note, 'if you want to be my friend, talk to me about Quidditch.'

Susan laughed as the voice said, _'Will Susan please come to the thought room?'_

Susan got to her feet, 'time to nominate,' she said as she got to her feet and went to the thought room.

'_Good morning Susan. It is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates you would like to nominate for eviction?'_

'Well it's harder this week since I actually like most people here,' Susan said honestly, 'I think I have to nominate Theo, I don't mind him but he's causing trouble. I do quite like Harry, and Theo is deliberately stirring up shit between us.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Susan?'_

'Cho,' Susan said after a moment of thinking, 'I don't have anything against her, but she's so quiet. She just keeps herself to herself mostly.'

'_Thank you Susan.'_

* * *

'You've done a lot for the Tornadoes,' Draco told Cho as they lounged together by the pool.

Cho smiled, 'Thanks.'

'You're a good player, it's rare you see a woman playing seeker for the big teams,' Draco added, 'how come they haven't asked you to play for England yet?'

'Because I'm not that good,' Cho said simply.

Draco didn't know what to say and was thankful when the voice said, '_Can Cho come to the thought room?'_

With a smile to Draco, Cho got to her feet and headed for the thought room.

'_Good morning Cho. Who would you like to nominate for eviction?'_

Cho said quietly, 'I'd like to nominate Theo, I don't like him at all. His mannerisms and the way he treats women are horrible.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Cho?'_

'Draco,' Cho said, 'something about him seems off…I know he's trying to be nice to everyone but I don't feel comfortable around him.'

'_Okay. Thank you, Cho.'_

* * *

'Charlie is seriously starting to cramp my style,' Gabrielle said with a sigh to Daphne as they sat together in the jacuzzi.

Daphne smiled, 'He's just looking out for you.'

Gabrielle smiled slightly, 'You still have feelings for him, don't you?'

Daphne laughed, 'Is it that obvious?'

'I don't know about to everyone else, I'm just perceptive,' Gabrielle said, 'you should tell him.'

Daphne shook her head, 'No, that wouldn't do any good. He doesn't want anything to do with me.'

'He's lying,' Gabrielle said with a smirk, 'he's been hung up on you for the past year, since you broke up.'

'How do you know that?' Daphne asked in surprise.

'He stayed at my flat for a week or so when he was back from Romania,' Gabrielle said with a sad sort of smile, 'he said your name in his sleep a couple of times.'

'Now I just feel guilty,' Daphne said, 'I never met to hurt him, but if I hadn't done that shoot my agency would have dropped me.'

'Wouldn't another agency have hired you?' Gabrielle asked.

'There are only two big agencies in Europe Gabrielle,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'the other one is owned and run by my parents. I ran away from home when I was 18, and they don't want anything to do with me.'

'Does Charlie know that?' Gabrielle asked.

Daphne shook her head, 'I contemplated telling him when I floo called him, but he was just so angry I never got a word in.'

'So, if you don't mind my asking,' Gabrielle said, 'why did you sleep with someone else?'

Daphne shrugged, 'When we fought he said he should have listened when his friends said I was a slut. I guess I was just proving he was right.'

'Don't say that,' Gabrielle said, 'Charlie should never have called you that, just because you're a model doesn't mean you're a slut.'

'Well that's the perception the world has of people in my line of work,' Daphne said with a sigh.

Gabrielle frowned, 'So why stay there? Why not just quit?'

'Because if I quit I have nothing. I have to come back to the UK where I have no money, no family…then I need to find a job, probably a boring desk job in the Ministry,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'and the only job I want to do, I'll never get.'

Gabrielle frowned, 'What's the job you want to do?'

Daphne looked oddly embarrassed as she said, 'I want to be an Auror, but I've got a criminal record.'

'Look, Daphne,' Gabrielle said, 'I think you ought to talk to Harry. You never know what he might be able to do for you, and you shouldn't stay in a job that makes you unhappy.'

Daphne smiled, 'I might talk to him about it, but I doubt he'll be able to help.'

'If he can, I have a two-bedroomed flat,' Gabrielle said, 'you're welcome to the spare bedroom.'

'Why are you so nice Gabrielle?' Daphne asked, 'you barely know me.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'I'm a good judge of character, and I think all you need is a friend to look out for you.'

'_Can Gabrielle come to the thought room?'_

'Thanks,' Daphne said as Gabrielle got up and wrapped a towel around herself, she was only in a bikini after all.

'No problem,' Gabrielle said with a smile as she made her way into the thought room.

'_Hello Gabrielle. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate first?'_

'I'll nominate Theo, because I don't like the way he treats women. He seems to think we all adore him, and really I think he's rather abhorrent,' Gabrielle said.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Gabrielle?'_

'I think, Cho,' Gabrielle said honestly, 'I don't dislike her, but she seems rather snobbish, or maybe just quiet. I don't talk to her like I do with the others in here.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle.'_

* * *

'I just had an interesting conversation with Gabrielle,' Daphne said to Draco as they sat together on the sofa in the living room.

'Yeah?' Draco asked, not looking up from his book.

Daphne nodded, 'She said Charlie still has feelings for me, he says my name in his sleep apparently.'

'Maybe he's just having wet dreams about you,' Draco teased.

Daphne hit her friend in the arm, 'Shut up,' she said half-heartedly.

'So you still like him then?' Draco asked, closing his book and looking at her.

Daphne frowned, 'I have done since we broke up, but I never thought he wanted anything more to do with me.'

'Your parents would flip,' Draco reminded her.

'I need to stop caring about what they think,' Daphne said, 'I barely bloody speak to them.'

'Yes, but they'll do more than treat you like your nothing compared to your angelic little sister,' Draco said gently, 'they'll disown you. She'll be the heir to everything, the manor, the title, the money.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Frankly Draco I don't give a fuck about that. I'd rather be happy than have money.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'Who are you and what have you done with the Daphne Greengrass I grew up with?'

Daphne chuckled and said, 'I guess I just realised money and status isn't everything. Look at Charlie and his family, they have nothing and they're so happy.'

'How do you know they'd accept you?' Draco asked, 'think about that Daph. His family are blood traitors, they hate Purebloods and Slytherins, you are both of those things.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'why would they ever think someone like me was good enough for their son?'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Draco said gently, 'I'm just saying, they don't know you like I do. All they will see is a blonde model who was a Slytherin, and is a Pureblood.'

'They'll assume I'm just screwing him around,' Daphne muttered.

'But they can never accuse you of using him for his money,' Draco joked.

Daphne glared at him, 'Oh shut up, Draco. Like I said, money isn't everything, even if you seem to think it is.'

'I don't think it is,' Draco said honestly, 'and I think even less of blood purity after something Gabrielle told me last night. When I get to that point, I'll marry for love and if you have the guts to go against your family, you should too.'

'_Can Daphne come to the thought room?'_

'Thanks for having my back Draco,' Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek and walking across the room to the thought room.

'_Hello Daphne. Who would you like to nominate for eviction?'_

'Well, I'm nominating Theo for a start. He's my ex-boyfriend so I already don't like him, and he's stirring things up about that time I slept with him after Charlie and I broke up.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Daphne?'_

'I think it has to be Cho,' Daphne said, 'it's not that I don't like her, but she's barely said anything to me in the two weeks we've been here.'

'_Thank you Daphne.'_

* * *

'There are definitely no Nargles in the Department of Mysteries,' Gabrielle told Luna as they stood in the kitchen, both eating fruit.

'You're most certain?' Luna asked.

'100% sure,' Gabrielle said, 'although we have detected some sort of magical phenomenon which disturbs the thought process and makes the mind fuzzy. That sounds like the wrackspurts you write about, right?'

Luna nodded, 'Oh yes, wrackspurts can only be seen through a lens imbued with a revealment charm. They feed on sadness and worry.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'That does tie in with the strange phenomenon we encountered. It only seems to affect the depressed, or people deeply worried.'

'You most definitely have a case of wrackspurts,' Luna informed her.

'_Can Luna please come to the thought room?'_

Luna got to her feet and went into the thought room, sitting down and taking a bite out of her apple, 'Hello!'

'_Hello Luna. It is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'I think this week I will nominate Cho. She doesn't like me very much, she's always called my Loony Lovegood behind my back.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Luna?'_

'Theodore. He doesn't treat me very nicely, he doesn't treat anyone very nicely. I think he must think he's better than us. A very strange man.'

'_Thank you Luna.'_

* * *

'Can you at least try and be less of an arse?' Draco asked Theo in an undertone as they talked in the garden.

'I'm just being myself,' Theo said.

'No, you're being arrogant and you're stirring up shit on purpose. Daphne really likes this Weasley, just stay out of it,' Draco warned him.

'Are you threatening me?' Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Not yet,' Draco said coolly, 'I know you're still jealous Theo, but what she had with you was a fling. You wanted more, and she never did regardless of what you tell yourself and everybody else.'

Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco, 'Whose side are you on here?'

'Hers,' Draco said simply, 'she's my best friend, and I'm sticking by her. So stay out of her way, and stop riling up Weasley.'

'Anything else?' Theo asked, his tone icy.

'Yeah,' Draco said as he walked away, 'stop winding Potter up about Susan. You slept with her a couple of times, she never had feelings for you. Don't wreck what could be a normal relationship just because you'll never have one.'

'You fucking-'

Theo got his wand out and Draco got his out just as fast. He put up a shield charm and dodged Theo's first couple of curses then he stunned the man who had been his friend and put his wand back in his pocket.

'_Can Draco please come to the thought room?'_

As Draco walked through the house he was stopped by Harry, 'What did you do to Theo?'

'Stunned him,' Draco replied smoothly.

'Why?' Daphne asked with narrowed eyes.

'I told him to stay out of your business with Charlie,' Draco said honestly, 'he didn't take it well.'

'Are you going to revive him?' Gabrielle asked in amusement.

'Nah,' Daphne said.

Draco smirked, 'We'll just leave him there,' he said as he walked into the thought room.

'_Hello Draco, it is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'Well, this probably comes as no surprise, but Theo. He used to be my friend, but all he's doing in here is causing trouble,' Draco said simply.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Draco?'_

'Cho,' Draco said dryly, 'she's the most boring person I've ever met. I try to have conversations with her but all I ever get is a bloody one word answer.'

'_Thank you Draco.'_

* * *

Theo hadn't talked to Draco since he had been revived. In fact he had stayed outside in the huff and hadn't talked to anyone.

'_Can Theo come to the thought room?'_

Theo didn't say a word to anyone as he walked through the house into the thought room and sat down in the golden chair.

'_Hello Theo. It is nominations day, which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'Draco' Theo said distastefully, 'he is supposed to be my friend, but clearly I was mistaken.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Theo?'_

'Potter,' Theo said, 'I can't stand him, he thinks he owns the bloody place.'

'_Thank you, Theo.'_

* * *

'Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?'

Harry smiled at Daphne, 'Yeah, sure.'

She joined him in the summerhouse, taking a seat in one of the armchairs, 'Gabrielle said you might be able to help me with something.'

Harry put his book down and gave her his full attention, 'What's up?'

'You remember how you asked me why I became a model?' Daphne asked, 'and I told you it was because I wanted too.'

Harry nodded, and Daphne said, 'I sort of lied. I do like being a model, but there is something else I'd rather do, but I can't.'

'Why not?' Harry asked, 'didn't you say you got all E's and O's in your N.E.W.T's?'

Daphne nodded, 'I did, and I have the grades for the job…but my criminal record is holding me back.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'You want to be an Auror?'

Daphne nodded, she blushed, 'It's stupid I know, I shouldn't have said anything. They'd never let someone like me in.'

'They'd love someone like you,' Harry said, 'strong, confident, smart, quick.'

Daphne smiled slightly, and Harry said, 'I have to ask before I can tell you whether I can help. What do you have a criminal record for? I know you have a file, but I've never looked at it.'

'Two things,' Daphne said honestly, she looked down as if ashamed, 'when I was 6 I used underage magic accidentally and nearly killed my Uncle. I pushed him into the fireplace after he hit my Mother.'

'And that's in your criminal record?' Harry asked in disbelief, 'you were 6 years old for crying out loud.'

'Yes, but my Mother wouldn't testify to the fact my Uncle hit her, so it looked like I had done it on purpose, and I was too young for them to use Legilimency to extract the memory,' Daphne said.

'Well you would need a hearing before they let you into Auror training,' Harry said, 'as long as you could produce the memory then that would resolve the whole thing. What's the second thing?'

Daphne sighed, 'My parents had me in a marriage contract to Theo and there was no way I was marrying that arse. They locked me in my room so I set fire to the house as a distraction and ran away. Nobody got hurt, but I got charged with arson and fined, I paid the fine as soon as I got my first modelling job, but it's still on my record.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'From my point of view that's a good distraction technique, which is something you'd need to pass Auror training.'

Daphne smiled slightly and Harry said, 'Once this is finished and we're out of here I'll talk to my boss. If I can get you a hearing I think you'll be okay, but Auror training is hard. You'll have to promise me that if I do this for you, you'll stick at it and not quit.'

'I know I was teasing Romilda,' Daphne said, 'but I don't want to be known for taking my clothes off. I'm no glamour model, but it's really hard to have relationships when people only see me as a ditsy model. They just want sex, and nothing else.'

Harry nodded somewhat sadly, 'People only sleep with me because of who I am. They never want to stick it out and have a relationship, my fame makes people want to sleep with me but it scares them off a relationship. I don't blame them, anyone associated with me would have to spend the rest of their life in the spotlight.'

Daphne smiled, 'Then I'd say you need to find someone who doesn't mind the spotlight, or someone whose already used to it.'

'I tried that with Ginny,' Harry said sadly, 'but anyway, this is about you. Are you sure you'd be able to stick Auror training? It's 3 years long and its intensive, they push you to your breaking point and then some more.'

'If you got me that opportunity Harry, I swear I'd work _so _hard,' Daphne promised.

'_Can Harry come to the thought room?'_

'I believe you,' Harry said with a smile as he left the summerhouse.

'_Hello Harry. It is nominations day. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'Theo,' Harry said, 'I don't like the way he treats Susan, or Daphne, or Luna, or the way he spoke to Hermione. He's a scumbag.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Cho,' Harry said reluctantly, 'I don't mind her, but she's so quiet and out of the way. I just get on so much better with the others.'

'_Thank you Harry.'_

* * *

'You ought to give Daphne another chance,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'What?' Charlie asked in surprise.

'She's trying to turn her life around,' Harry said honestly, 'I don't know what you know about her past, but she just asked me if I could try and help get her into Auror training.'

'It's what she's always wanted to do,' Charlie said with a slight smile.

'I know she made a mistake Charlie,' Harry said, 'but you should talk to her, ask her why she did that commercial.'

'Do you know why?' Charlie asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, 'No, but I can see she still has feelings for you. So she must have had good reason to do it.'

Charlie sighed, 'I don't know Harry. Even if she did have a good reason…my family wouldn't be okay with it, and neither would hers.'

'From what I gather she doesn't care much for hers,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'and your family have good judgement Charlie. If they're listening to any of this programme they'll know she's a good person.'

Charlie frowned as Harry walked away, he sighed, now he really had no idea what to do.

'_Would Charlie come to the thought room?'_

Charlie wandered into the room and sat down, he already knew who he was nominating.

'_Hello Charlie. It is nominations day, who would you like to nominate?'_

Charlie said, 'Draco for a start. I don't trust him around Gabrielle, I want him away from her. There's just something…slimy…about him.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Theo,' Charlie said distastefully, 'he's a complete scumbag, isn't he? Does he have any respect for women, or for himself? I doubt it. I know Daphne can't stand having him in here after the way he treated her.'

'_Thank you Charlie.'_

* * *

'If Charlie got back together with Daphne, do you think Mum would mind?' Ginny asked her older brother thoughtfully as they ate lunch together.

'Yeah,' Bill remarked, 'she can't stand her. She thinks Daphne is messing Charlie around.'

'Do you think she is?' Ginny asked.

Bill shook his head, 'I think she still has feelings for Charlie, but I think she has feelings for Harry too.'

Ginny hummed thoughtfully, 'So you don't think they'll get back together?'

'Nah,' Bill said, 'from that respect Charlie isn't the forgiving type. He doesn't tend to get into relationships, so when he does and he gets screwed over, he doesn't forgive easily.'

Ginny nodded, 'I guess…he still has feelings for her though.'

'Yeah,' Bill agreed, 'but I happen to know there's someone else he's been pining over for the last year.'

Ginny leaned forward eagerly, 'Who?' she asked.

Bill grinned, 'Let's just say she's recently single and well known to our family…'

* * *

On Friday at 9pm, as had become the standard of late, the Weasley's were crowded around the radio in the living room as the nightly show of 'Listen-In' began.

'_Welcome back to 'Listen-In'! As tonight is Friday two unlucky housemates will be finding out they are up for eviction and their fate will be decided by the public vote!' _Stephanie Cruise announced.

'I hope its Malfoy,' Ron muttered, 'I don't know what he's doing with Harry, but he's up to no good.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'He's not up to anything, Ron. He's genuinely trying to make amends.'

Arthur nodded, 'He apologised sincerely to me when I first saw him at work,' he told his son.

'I think if we ought to worry about anyone it's that Daphne,' Molly said with narrowed eyes, 'she's clearly playing games with Charlie and Harry.'

'I don't know,' Ginny said, 'I think she really still has feelings for Charlie.'

'Well it couldn't have been that great a relationship,' George remarked, 'he never told us about it.'

'He told me about it,' Bill said, 'but he was pretty cut up by the way it ended. I can't see him forgiving her enough to get back together with her.'

'Good,' Molly said suspiciously, she was protective of her sons and that was what Harry was.

'Is Hermione coming tonight, Ron?' Angelina asked as the radio host went through a summary of what had happened in the house that day.

Ron shook his head, 'She's still pissed at me for what happened. She'll be here for lunch on Sunday though.'

'She has every right to be annoyed at you Ronald,' Molly said darkly, 'what you did was horrible. We're very lucky we aren't losing Hermione from our family because of it.'

Ron looked down in shame and didn't say anything as the radio began to get interesting again.

'_Housemates, the nominations have been counted. I can now reveal that housemates Susan, Gabrielle, Daphne and Charlie, you have received no nominations.'_

'Well at least Charlie's safe,' George said brightly.

'And Gabby,' Fleur said happily.

'Even if that meddling girl is still there,' Molly said under her breath.

'_Housemates Harry and Luna. You have each received 1 nomination.'_

'Who voted for Harry and Luna? Probably Theodore Nott,' Percy said, 'he's a sexist pig, I think he ought to be evicted.'

The others nodded their agreement as the voice inside the house said, _'Housemate Draco, you have received 3 nominations.'_

'Good, some people in there don't like him,' Ron said with a nod, as if he agreed with this.

'But he's not up for the public vote,' Audrey, Percy's wife, reminded him.

'_Housemate Cho, you have received 6 nominations. Housemate Theo, you have received 8 nominations. This means you have both been selected for eviction and will face the public vote.'_

'Well I'm not surprised,' Bill said, 'Theo's a complete arse, and Cho's a bit boring.'

'She doesn't really talk to anyone,' George agreed.

'But we have to vote for Theo,' Angelina said, 'like Percy said, he's a sexist pig.'

There was some nodding and a murmur of agreement as they listened to what was going on inside the house.

* * *

The moment the nominations were announced Theo got to his feet, swore at everyone and stormed out into the summerhouse. Cho on the other hand, burst into tears and ran into the bedroom.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Oh for Merlin's sake, is that still her first reaction? Run away and cry?'

Susan glared at him as she got to her feet, 'Do you have any tact, Harry? Her boyfriend died!'

'He died _8 years ago _Susan,' Harry said bitterly, 'she can't use it as an excuse anymore. She's not a teenage girl anymore, she's a woman.'

Susan shook her head angrily, 'You don't how it feels!' she shouted as she stormed off.

Harry punched one of the pillows on the sofa, 'She has the nerve to tell me I don't know how it feels to lose people? Does she know how many people I lost in the fucking war?'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'She needs to get a grip, and Cho needs to grow up.'

'Thank you Daphne!' Harry said, still frustrated, at least someone was on his wave-length.

'We all know what you sacrificed in the war, alright Potter?' Daphne said gently, 'but unlike Cho you don't show it because you got over it, like a normal human being.'

'A normal human being?' Harry asked, laughing weakly, 'that's the first time I've been called one of them.'

* * *

'Well, that was eventful,' Neville remarked as he sat on the sofa next to his heavily pregnant wife. On the large armchair in the corner of the room Hermione and her friend Sophie Roper from work were also listening to the show. Hermione was the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Sophie was the Senior Juror.

'At least Daphne has some sense,' Sophie said sarcastically.

'I don't know what Susan was thinking though,' Hannah said, sounding irritated, 'If she wants to have a chance with Harry she's going to need to stop going off in huffs.'

Neville frowned, 'I don't think Susan's Harry's type. I think he needs somebody a little bit more…daring.'

Hermione nodded her agreement, 'Susan's too much like Ginny, and he won't go there again. Daphne's a breath of fresh air to him.'

'But she seems pretty hung up on Charlie,' Hannah pointed out.

'Charlie and I work pretty closely together,' Hermione said with a frown, 'and he never even mentioned Daphne. I mean, if they broke up a year ago, that coincides with when he moved back to the UK and started working with me.'

'Why do you sound so hurt about it?' Hannah asked curiously.

'Because she likes him,' Sophie muttered.

'I do not,' Hermione said, shooting a glare at Sophie, 'he's Ron's brother.'

'And Ron is no longer your boyfriend,' Hannah pointed out with a smile, 'do you like Charlie?'

Neville rolled his eyes, 'I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a girly sleepover,' he said dryly.

Hermione laughed and tried to hide her blush, 'No, we're just friends, and I've only been single for 24 hours!'

'Not when it's clear you like someone and they like you,' Sophie said with a grin.

'Charlie does not like me,' Hermione said to her co-worker.

'Yes, he does. The whole department can see it, you're the only one who can't!'

'Oh shut up,' Hermione said as Hannah giggled.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved your idea in your review about writing how the events are taken in the outside world Princess Patterson! So I have decided to use it, and I hope everyone likes that! :D**_

_**I have also FINALLY decided on the pairings. It's gonna be Harry/Daphne. Draco/Gabrielle and as a wee extra Charlie/Hermione so I hope everyone's okay with that!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	8. Heart to Hearts

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 8 - Heart to Hearts**

'Harry?'

Harry didn't say anything as Susan walked over to him. He was sitting on a sun lounger by the pool.

'I wanted to say sorry, about last night,' Susan began tentatively, 'I shouldn't have said what I did…you've lost people too.'

Harry was still annoyed at her, and frankly he couldn't be bothered to talk to her, so he just nodded. Susan didn't seem to know what to say so She walked away, and Harry was quite grateful. He lay back and shut his eyes, he had been left mostly alone this morning. Draco was being taught French by Gabrielle in the living room, and Charlie was avoiding them by swimming lengths of the pool. Cho hadn't left the bedroom since she found out she was nominated, Luna was trying to convince Theo that people would like him more if he was himself, and he was trying to convince her that he was being himself. Susan, Merlin knew what she was doing and the only person Harry hadn't seen all morning was Daphne.

Until now.

'Hey,' she said, sitting down next to him.

'Hey,' Harry said with a smile, 'where have you been all morning?'

'You noticed I was gone?' Daphne asked, and Harry nodded.

'I was in the summerhouse, you tend to get some peace and quiet in there,' Daphne said honestly.

'Yeah, that's true,' Harry agreed.

'What did Susan want?' Daphne asked, looking over at the redhead who was now in the house talking to Theo and Luna.

'She apologised,' Harry said, 'I pretty much just ignored her.'

'I thought you two got on,' Daphne said.

Harry shrugged, 'We did at first, but the longer we're in here the more she reminds me of Ginny…no offence to Gin, she's great and I love her as a friend. But we were not at all compatible romantically.'

'How come?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Too fiery and hotheaded,' Harry said, 'I'm like that, and we just ended up arguing all the time. Hermione reckons I need someone more relaxed and laidback who'll tell me to shut up when I start getting riled up.'

Daphne laughed, 'Yeah, I reckon Grangers got that one right.'

'Why were you hiding from the world anyway?' Harry asked.

Daphne's smile fell, 'I was just thinking, about what you said. You're taking a chance on me, but you don't even know if I have the skills to be a good Auror.'

Harry smiled as he looked at her, 'No…but I have good intuition, and I think you do. But if you want we can duel and I can tell you for sure.'

'Seriously?' Daphne asked in surprise.

Harry nodded, 'I'll go easy on you.'

Daphne laughed and said, 'Alright, I'll take you up on that offer sometime.'

Harry smiled at her and shut his eyes again, 'I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed.'

'It is relaxing in here,' Daphne agreed, 'but it's pretty bitchy too.'

'Just like high school all over again,' Harry remarked, making Daphne laugh.

* * *

'I think you need to be yourself.'

'I am myself, we've been over this Loony.'

'That's not very nice,' Luna said, 'nobody calls me that anymore. Harry usually hits people who do.'

'Well Saint Potter's not here now,' Theo said shortly.

'Why do you pretend to be mean?' Luna asked, cocking her head at him, 'I think people would like you if you stopped that.'

'I'm not doing anything, this is who I am,' Theo said in annoyance.

Luna shook her head, 'No…you're quite sweet really. So why do you pretend to be nasty and sexist? You don't even sleep with most of the women you take out on dates, you even pay some of them to tell the papers they slept with you though. That's an odd thing to do.'

'What…why…would you just leave me alone?' Theo asked, flustered now.

Luna just stared at him.

'Stop that! I'm happy the way I am, leave me alone,' Theo said, glaring at her.

'No you're not,' Luna said, 'you're lonely. Is it because your girlfriend died? You should talk to Cho, her boyfriend died.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Theo snapped.

'Just because you lost her doesn't mean you'll lose everyone, you know,' Luna said, 'you might fall in love again if you give people the chance.'

'I don't want to fall in love again!' Theo said shortly as he got to his feet.

'Why?' Luna asked.

Theo blanched, 'What?'

'Why don't you want to fall in love again?' Luna asked curiously.

'Because…it…you wouldn't understand.'

'I'm sure I would,' Luna said, looking at him with her big, innocent eyes.

Theo sighed, 'Because if I fall in love again I might lose someone again, and I can't go through that again.'

Luna smiled slightly, 'But if you don't give people a chance, then you'll be lonely forever. You're quite nice really Theodore Nott, I wish you would act like this all of the time.'

Leaving Theo completely bemused Luna left the house for a swim.

* * *

That night had everyone gathered in the living area, scattered on sofas and armchairs. Cho was wearing a similar gold dress to that she wore to the Yule Ball and Theo was wearing a suit. As soon as it turned 9pm Stephanie's voice filled the house.

'_Hello Housemates. Over the last 24 hours the public have voted, and the votes have been counted and verified…'_

* * *

'I think Cho's going to get eliminated,' Ginny said as she and Ron listened to the show together in Ron's flat.

'I hope not,' Ron said, 'Theo's an arse.'

'Yeah, but people like that,' Ginny reminded her brother, 'people like conflict, and he definitely causes it.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'Who did you vote to evict?'

'Theo,' Ginny said, 'just because I know other people like him, doesn't mean I do.'

'_The housemate who has been evicted is…'_

* * *

'It's gotta be Cho,' Sophie said as she and Hermione listened to the radio from Hermione's living room as they ate take-away.

'Are you moving in?' Hermione asked in amusement.

Sophie grinned, 'Well my rent has just gone up,' she joked.

Hermione laughed, 'I think you're right, it probably will be Cho. Anyway, Theo's true nature is coming out now thanks to Luna. People will like him a lot more.'

'It's horrible what he had to go through,' Sophie said with a sigh, 'not that he's gone the right way about it.'

Hermione nodded, 'He shouldn't be putting on that front, I agree with you.'

'Maybe being in there will do him some good,' Sophie agreed.

'_The housemate that the public have chosen to evict is…Cho!'_

'And Theo survives another day!' Sophie cheered.

Hermione laughed and then sighed as they heard Cho burst into tears and run out of the house, 'I felt sorry for her at the time. But Harry's right, Cho needs to get over this crying thing now.'

'Like Daph said, it's pathetic,' Sophie said as they waited for the interview Stephanie Cruise would have with Cho now she was out of the house.

'_Cho! Welcome back!'_

Cho sniffled down the radio airwaves and said a meagre hello to Stephanie. Sophie rolled her eyes, 'want some more egg fried rice?'

Hermione grinned and took the offering, 'You can move in if you like,' she said, 'I could do with the company now Ron and I have broken up.'

Sophie chuckled, 'I might take you up on that offer, my landlord raised my rent three times in the last couple of months.'

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'Well I own this place, so all you'd need to do was help out paying for food.'

'Seriously?' Sophie asked with wide eyes.

'Seriously,' Hermione agreed with a chuckle.

'Thanks so much Hermione!' Sophie said, jumping up and hugging Hermione who laughed. They had gotten on since they both started working in the DMLE which was about 4 and a half years ago now. Sophie and Hermione looked pretty similar, they had the same hair colour although Sophie's hair was straight and she had darker brown eyes than Hermione. For someone who had been in Slytherin she was a really nice, laidback person, but she was also a great Juror and that was where her sneaky side came out.

'_Are you sad to have to leave the house, Cho?'_

'_A little. I just don't understand why they nominated me, I didn't do anything wrong.'_

'_Well Cho, the problem was you didn't tend to speak to anyone. They found you boring.'_

Cho burst into tears again and Hermione and Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

'_Housemates. There are two bottles of firewhiskey in the kitchen. Have a good night.'_

'Is this standard then?' Charlie asked as he brought the firewhiskey into the living room with some glasses, 'alcohol on a Saturday night?'

'Looks like it,' Daphne said.

'I'm not complaining,' Harry added as he accepted the glass Charlie handed him.

Charlie handed Theo a glass and the former smiled, 'Thanks. This is a good opportunity for a toast.'

The others looked at him in surprise and Theo said, 'I'm sorry for the way I've acted this past week. Luna, you're right, it is all an act, a façade. I'm not a womanizer, in fact I've only slept with a couple of people in the last few years.'

Daphne smiled slightly, 'Well, I always knew that Theo. My problem with you was the shit you were stirring up.'

'And I'll stop that too,' Theo promised, 'let's just say, Potter, you're not the only one with a messed up past here.'

Harry appreciated his bravery and he smiled, 'I didn't think for a minute I was. Everybody has their secrets, but well done for having the guts to apologise live on radio.'

'Yeah, cheers to that,' Susan said, raising her glass. The others all did the same, and once the firewhiskey got flowing, the night got going…

After an impromptu game of spin the bottle Susan and Theo had mysteriously disappeared to the one room in the house where there were no listening charms, the bathroom. Gabrielle and Daphne were whispering about this development, and Charlie was watching Daphne with a frown. Luna, who didn't drink, had already gone to bed.

'I'm going for a jacuzzi,' Harry said as he got to his feet shakily.

'Drunk?' Daphne asked in amusement.

'I'm not drunk,' Harry objected as he wandered out into the garden.

Draco chuckled and said, 'I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't drown himself.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'You're a good friend, Draco.'

Draco smiled back as he followed Harry out to the jacuzzi and got into the hot water with him, 'You are drunk.'

'Maybe a little,' Harry said, shutting his eyes and leaning back.

'And if you fall asleep you'll drown,' Draco pointed out.

'Hmm,' Harry said, silent for a moment. Draco didn't say anything either, but he could tell something was on Harry's mind.

* * *

'Daphne?'

Daphne was about to leave when she realised she was alone in the living room with Charlie now that Gabrielle had gone to bed.

'What?' she asked, turning to where he was sitting on one of the sofas.

'Can we talk?' Charlie asked.

Daphne frowned but sat down next to him, 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Us…what happened between us…' Charlie said.

'You're drunk, Charlie,' Daphne said dryly.

'No, I'm not,' Charlie objected, 'but…why did you do the shoot?'

'Because if I hadn't done it they would have fired me,' Daphne answered honestly as she caught his eye.

'You really had no choice?'

'If I hadn't done it I'd have been dropped, and I didn't have anywhere in the UK to go or any money,' Daphne said with a sigh.

'Why didn't you tell me at the time?' Charlie asked.

'Because you were too angry to listen,' Daphne said honestly.

Charlie frowned, 'I'm sorry, Daph,' he said, his face now very close to hers. Daphne was confused, she had thought Charlie wanted nothing to do with her.

'Charlie-' Daphne began weakly, but she didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say. Charlie abruptly closed the distance between them and caught Daphne's lips in a rough, passionate kiss. Daphne gasped in surprise, but kissed Charlie back all the same, gripping his hair in her hands. The kiss didn't last particularly long, Charlie pulled away and looked at Daphne as if he was torn. He got to his feet and said, 'I'm sorry…let's just forget that every happened,' as he rushed into the bedroom.

* * *

'Charlie just kissed Daphne,' Draco informed Harry. From the jacuzzi they could see into the living room.

Harry's eyes snapped open, 'Did he?'

'Isn't that what you want?' Draco asked, 'I heard you telling Charlie he should give her another chance.'

'Well, he should, she still has feelings for him,' Harry said with a sigh, 'and she should be happy.'

'You like her,' Draco stated.

'Slightly,' Harry replied.

'Didn't you like Susan?' Draco asked in amusement.

'She's irritating me now,' Harry said honestly, 'she reminds me of Ginny.'

'And you and Ginny broke up for a reason,' Draco said with a nod.

'Daphne's…a breath of fresh air,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I've never seen anything like her.'

'Well, he kissed her then buggered off and she ran away to the summerhouse,' Draco said, 'so I wouldn't worry about it too much.'

'Hmm,' Harry said thoughtfully, he was sobering up slightly now, 'Thanks Draco.'

'What for?' Draco asked with a frown.

Harry shrugged as he got out of the jacuzzi, 'I don't know yet.'

'You're still drunk.'

'Why do you think I'm making so little sense?' Harry retorted as he grabbed a towel and stumbled in the direction of the summerhouse.

* * *

'Go away Charlie!'

'I'm not Charlie.'

'Oh, hey Harry,' Daphne said with a weak smile as she turned around.

'Do I look ginger?' Harry joked.

Daphne laughed, 'thankfully not,' she said.

'What's up?' Harry asked, dropping down onto the single bed in the summerhouse with a groan.

'Charlie kissed me, then said we should forget it happened and ran away,' Daphne said honestly.

Harry surveyed her, 'He's screwing with your head, and that pisses me off.'

'Yeah, well, it pisses me off too,' Daphne said honestly, 'are you drunk?'

'Yep,' Harry said as he shut his eyes, 'blissfully so.'

Daphne chuckled as she moved closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, he jumped when he felt her touch his bare arm, 'How'd you get all these?' she asked gently.

Harry opened his eyes and followed her line of sight as she surveyed his scars. He was only wearing swimming shorts so all of them were on display, he shook his head, 'You don't wanna hear about all that.'

'Yes, I do,' Daphne said.

Harry caught her eye and saw the curiosity there, 'Why?'

She smirked a little, 'Maybe I just find you interesting.'

Harry chuckled and moved further over on the bed, he patted the spot next to him and she lay down on her stomach, 'So, where'd you get them all?'

'Well,' Harry began, 'this is from when I was 7,' he pointed to a burn on his left arm, 'my cousin 'accidentally' knocked boiling hot water on me.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief as Harry continued, 'this is from 2nd year, when I got bitten by a Basilisk,' he pointed to a singular hole just above his elbow on his right arm.

Daphne's eyes widened, 'How the hell did you survive that?'

'I nearly didn't,' Harry said honestly, 'but I got it killing the Basilisk, and then a Phoenix healed it for me. It got rid of all the venom, but couldn't quite heal the wound.'

'I've never met someone so blasé about death before,' Daphne remarked.

Harry laughed, 'Well I've faced it often enough,' he joked.

'So what about the rest?' Daphne asked.

'This is from a Hungarian Horntail,' Harry said, pointing to a thin white line on his right shoulder.

'I remember that one,' Daphne said, 'it looked painful.'

'It wasn't too bad,' Harry said, 'I didn't realise you paid attention to me in the Triwizard Tournament.'

'I didn't wear a badge,' Daphne said with a smile, 'but you didn't notice me at school so I guess you wouldn't have seen that.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Harry said, 'I don't know how I missed you.'

Daphne smirked, 'Are you flirting with me?'

Harry grinned, 'I'm drunk, therefore I can't be held accountable for my actions.'

Daphne laughed and Harry said, 'I didn't notice anyone at school. Hermione keeps telling me off for that.'

Daphne laughed again, 'I'm not touchy about it like Susan, don't worry.'

'Good,' Harry said, 'you know, you really should laugh more often.'

'Now you're definitely flirting with me,' Daphne grinned.

Harry shot her a mischievous smile and said, 'So this one is from an Acromantula,' he pointed to a long thin scar on his right leg.

'When did you get that?' Daphne asked curiously.

'In the 3rd task of the Triwizard tournament,' Harry said.

'Yeah, I remember now. When you and Diggory were racing for the cup at the end,' Daphne recalled.

Harry sighed, 'Yeah…that was it. Do you know, I still feel like it was my fault? Having Cho around didn't help.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Daphne said.

Harry shook his head, 'Yes it was, that cup was meant for me. Voldemort wanted me, Cedric never should have ended up there with me…'

'Merlin, the papers are right. You really do have a bloody hero complex,' Daphne remarked.

'Guilty,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'why do you think I have so many scars? I keep jumping in the way of other peoples.'

'You're far more intriguing than I originally thought,' Daphne said with a slight smile, 'the press are wrong about you.'

'Who's flirting now?' Harry teased.

Daphne smirked, 'So what about that one?' she asked, pointing to a scar just below his elbow on his right arm.

Harry frowned, 'Oh, that was from a knife…I can't really tell you anymore than that. Apart that I got it on the night Voldemort was brought back.'

'Oh, I get it,' Daphne said, realising he wouldn't be allowed to disclose some of that information.

Harry nodded, glad she understood, 'This is from 5th year, I had to use a blood quill…'

'What does it say?' Daphne said, lifting up his hand and examining the thin white lines. A shiver shot through him as her soft hand connected with his.

'Uh, it says I must not tell lies,' Harry said, slightly distracted.

'Oh,' Daphne said, 'nobody believed you, they thought you were lying.'

'Did you think I was insane?' Harry asked curiously.

Daphne shook her head, 'I could tell something was different, I believed he was back.'

'That was my hardest year at school,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I felt like the world was against me.'

'That's the thing about heroes,' Daphne remarked, 'when they do something right the world loves them. But when they make a mistake they have so much further to fall than anyone else.'

'Yeah, look at Dumbledore,' Harry said sadly.

'What do you mean?' Daphne asked with a frown.

'You remember that book Skeeter brought out about him?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'Tracey had a copy, I flicked through it but I never bothered to read it. Wasn't it all nonsense?'

'Pretty much, a lot of the facts were true, just twisted,' Harry said, 'all to bring him down.'

'I can sympathise you know,' Daphne said, 'the way you were treated that year, is how people treated me everyday just because I was a Slytherin.'

'I never had a great opinion about that house,' Harry said honestly, 'but that was mainly because Draco was an arrogant tosser and Pansy bullied Hermione so badly she ended up in tears all the time.'

'I understand, but the actions of a few, don't define the actions of the rest,' Daphne pointed out.

Harry frowned, 'That's a Muggle quote.'

Daphne grinned, 'You don't know the first thing about Slytherins, Potter.'

Harry laughed and smiled, 'You're right, I don't. Maybe I should change that.'

'Maybe you should.'

'Wanna hear about the rest of my scars?' Harry asked, changing the subject.

Daphne laughed, 'Go on then…'

'Well the rest are from the war,' Harry said, 'this is another snake bite. You know that giant snake Neville beheaded?'

Daphne nodded, looking at the two puncture marks on his right forearm.

'Well that snake did that,' Harry said, 'oh and the burns are from that time I broke into Gringotts.'

'You're actually pretty bad-ass, Potter,' Daphne said mischievously, 'you would have made a good Slytherin.'

'I nearly became one,' Harry told her, 'I was a hat stall between Gryffindor and Slytherin.'

'Seriously?'

Harry nodded, 'Imagine how different things would have been if I'd become a Slytherin.'

'Merlin knows how different things would have been,' Daphne agreed, placing her hand on his chest, 'how'd you get this one?'

He breathed in sharply as her slender fingers stroked the oval shaped burn mark on his chest, 'You okay, Potter?' she asked with a slight smirk, she knew the effect she had on him.

'Fine,' Harry lied, 'and it was a certain dark magic item, it burned me.'

Daphne hummed thoughtfully, 'What about that burn?' she asked, looking at another burn mark on his right wrist.

Harry chuckled, 'Well, I got that one from fiendfyre while saving Draco's arse.'

'You should have just left him there,' Daphne said matter-of-factly.

'I could never have done that. Morally I could never fly away from someone knowing I'd left them there to die,' Harry said.

'He freaked out afterwards, you know. He thought you saved him because you were in love with him or something,' Daphne said with a grin.

'Do you reckon I should pretend I'm in love with him now to see how uncomfortable he gets?' Harry asked her with a cheeky grin.

'You better not say that,' Daphne said with a chuckle, 'or they'll give it to you as an individual challenge.'

'I hope they do,' Harry said, 'it would be hilarious!'

'And quite wicked,' Daphne grinned, 'I'm seeing how you were a hat-stall, Potter.'

'You can call me Harry, you know?'

'I prefer Potter,' she smirked.

Harry chuckled, and Daphne asked, 'So is that all of your scars…oh wait, whats that one?'

She pointed to an X on his chest, it was white and very faded, but just visible. Harry frowned, he couldn't tell the truth about how it was where the part of Voldemort had died.

'Uh, it's similar to the one on my forehead,' Harry said, 'I died in the final battle, that's the mark to prove it.'

'Is it scary, dying?' Daphne asked softly.

Harry smiled, 'No. It's just the start of a new adventure.'

'That's the sort of thing Dumbledore would have said,' Daphne said, cocking her head at him.

'He told me that once,' Harry said, 'and I think it will always stick with me.'

'There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Potter,' Daphne said as she got to her feet.

'Never judge a book by its cover,' Harry said with a smile, 'there's a lot more to you than the whole blonde haired, blue eyed, incredibly attractive model thing you've got going on.

'You think I'm incredibly attractive?' Daphne asked with a smile.

'Only a fool wouldn't,' Harry responded.

'You are a charming drunk,' Daphne said as she chuckled, 'far better than someone who gets angry or bursts into tears. I like happy drunks.'

Harry just laughed and said, 'I'll let you into a secret. I haven't had anything to drink tonight.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'Really?'

'Really,' Harry said, 'I charmed the firewhiskey into water. I'm a recovering alcoholic, this is just me.'

Daphne smiled, 'I stand by what I said then, you are a very intriguing man Harry Potter.'

* * *

'Oh Merlin! This is gold!' Sophie said as she and Hermione lay on Hermione's double bed eating ice cream together out of a tub that had been enlarged.

'I think he really likes her,' Hermione said as the radio continued playing in the background.

'And she's seriously into him, even if she is playing it cool,' Sophie remarked.

'Charlie was out of order earlier with what he did,' Hermione said with a shake of her head, 'he's playing games.'

'He's not doing it on purpose, Hermione,' Sophie said, 'he's confused. But you're right, he shouldn't have kissed her, although I think Harry cheered her up again.'

'I'm still gonna hit Charlie for it when he gets out,' Hermione said.

'Hey, you didn't tell me Potter was a recovering alcoholic,' Sophie added.

'It's not really my business,' Hermione said, 'and he doesn't talk about it often.'

'Was it because of the war?' Sophie asked curiously.

Hermione nodded, 'The guilt got to him I think, it started after all the burials had finished. He's been clean for 4 years now though, he does drink sometimes but never anymore than one or two firewhiskeys.'

'That's interesting…Draco's a recovering alcoholic too,' Sophie said, 'he's sort of the same, he drinks sometimes but never in excess. I guess they both started for the same reasons, and around the same time.'

'I wonder if they'll ever get around to talking about it,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

* * *

The following morning brought far more conflict than a Sunday should ever have had. It all started out okay, until Daphne and Susan got into an argument by the pool.

'So what were you doing in the bathroom with Theo last night?' Daphne asked casually.

'None of your business,' Susan said sharply.

Daphne snorted, 'I can't believe you went there.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Susan asked, reaching for her wand.

'Exactly what it sounds like,' Daphne said smoothly.

'Are you calling me a slut?' Susan asked hotly.

'No,' Daphne said, 'I just thought you had standards.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Susan asked, pulling her wand out.

'You're gonna duel me, really?' Daphne asked, she hadn't even reached for wand.

'And I'm gonna beat you pretty easily by the looks of it,' Susan said angrily.

Daphne laughed and grabbed her wand, 'Really? I didn't think duelling was one of a Hufflepuff's best qualities, sleeping around however, that seems to be.'

'Bitch!' Susan hissed, hurling a stunning charm towards Daphne.

Daphne threw up a shield charm with seconds until the spell hit it and then the duel began as she sent a leg-locking jinx in Susan's direction. The duel brought others out into the garden to watch, and it was all the more amusing considering both girls were only wearing their bikinis.

'Confringo!'

'Expulso!'

'Relashio!'

'Rictumsempra!'

'Stupefy!'

'Titillando!'

'Expelliarmus!'

Daphne grinned as Susan's wand flew through the air into her hand. Susan seemed to be on the verge of huffing as Daphne smirked and said, 'Learn how to pick your battles, Bones.'

She threw Susan's wand into the pool and smiled falsely at her before walking over to the rest of the housemates. Harry smirked, 'You used Expelliarmus to beat her, I see so much I can do here, so much promise.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'She was a hardly a Dark Lord, Potter.'

'Details, details,' Harry said with a wave of his hand, 'seriously though, there is _so _much I can teach you.'

I'm not your project, Potter,' Daphne smirked.

Harry grinned, 'Oh go on Greengrass. You want to be an Auror, and I'm the best. Don't you want to learn from the best?'

'Not that you're cocky about it, Potter,' Daphne remarked.

'That's a matter of perspective,' Harry grinned, 'so, do you want to be my project?'

'Is than an innuendo?'

'Do you want it to be?'

'Down boy,' Daphne grinned, 'I'll be your project if you promise to get me that trial.'

'Ah, typical Slytherin, always looking for what they can gain,' Harry said with a grin. He held out his hand, 'deal.'

Daphne took it and shook it, 'Pleasure doing business with you Potter,' she said as she walked past him into the house. Harry grinned after her retreating form, he had just found himself a protégé.

* * *

'_Can Susan and Daphne come to the thought room?'_

Daphne was closest so she ended up in the thought room first. Susan glared at her and didn't speak to her when she walked in.

'_There is a rule against duelling which you have both broken. As a result of this you will both face punishment.'_

Daphne sighed, and Susan muttered, 'This is all _her _fault.'

'_She _is right here,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

'_Your punishment is to clean the pool, without magic. You have 3 hours housemates so you ought to get cleaning.'_

'Oh for Merlin's sake!'

* * *

'Make your mind up.'

'What?' Theo asked as Draco talked to him in the bedroom.

'Last night you come out with some speech about how it's all a façade,' Draco said, 'then you slept with Susan, just making your façade seem all the more real. So which one is really you?'

Theo smirked, 'That's part of the game Draco, I'm a man of mystery.'

'No, you're just a complete arse,' Draco said hotly.

Theo snorted, 'There's no need for that. Susan and I do have a history you know?'

'Oh, do you?' Draco asked, 'because the way I remember your history, you screwed her behind a greenhouse right after her Aunt died when she was a vulnerable mess.'

'Hey, it wasn't like I forced her into anything!' Theo objected.

'No, but you prayed on her when she was vulnerable because that's what you always do,' Draco practically spat, 'oh and if I remember, she was underage.'

Theo glared at his former best friend, 'Since when did you grow a conscious?'

'When I stopped associating myself with people like you, and started associating myself with people like Potter,' Draco said honestly.

'Oh so you're friends now?' Theo asked in amusement, 'that's cute.'

'He's a far better friend already than you ever were,' Draco said in a low voice, 'so you can continue praying on the vulnerable, like you did with that Brown girl.'

The next thing Draco knew Theo had him up against the wall by his neck, 'I did not pray on her! It wasn't my fault she came to me after Weasley broke up with her!' he hissed.

'Put me down,' Draco said, gasping slightly from Theo's grasp on his neck.

'And I loved her!' Theo added, tightening his grip, 'and she was ripped away from me!'

'What the fuck?' Harry remarked as he walked into the bedroom and saw the sight. With a flick of his hand Theo was thrown into the opposite wall and Draco slid down the wall he had been held against. He gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs and Harry helped him up, wincing at the red marks on his throat, 'Fucking hell, are you okay Draco?'

'Fine,' Draco rasped, glaring at Theo's unconscious body.

'What the hell was that about?' Harry asked.

'Just an argument,' Draco said.

'Most arguments don't end up in people being held up against walls,' Harry retorted.

'Mine's and Theo's do,' Draco said with a groan as he sunk down onto his bed, 'get Daphne.'

'She's cleaning the pool,' Harry said.

'I don't care, she's the only person in here who can do healing charms,' Draco said dryly.

'Alright,' Harry said, wandering out to the garden and standing on the edge of the empty pool, 'Daphne?'

Daphne looked up and frowned, 'What is it?'

'You've got to come and help Draco out. Theo's just had him up against a wall, his throats a mess,' Harry said.

Daphne shook her head angrily as she let Harry help her out of the pool, 'That fucking git. What were they arguing about?'

'Draco won't say,' Harry said. They went to bedroom together and Harry watched as Daphne did healing charms on the wound, reducing it to a few pink lines. She chastised him for getting into a fight, and pressed him to tell her what the argument was about, but he wouldn't budge.

* * *

'_Can Theo come to the thought room?'_

Theo had not long woken up with an aching headache from where his head had hit the wall. He stalked into the room, feeling like the world was against him.

'_Theo, you broke one of the rules by starting a fight with Draco. You will be punished.'_

'Of course I will,' Theo said dryly.

'_Your punishment is, you will have your wand taken away from you until Friday morning.'_

'Brilliant,' he muttered, 'just brilliant.'

* * *

After scrubbing the pool Daphne and Susan vaguely made up, but the air was still icy between them as the remaining 8 housemates went to bad that night. Tensions were definitely rising now. Things between Charlie and Daphne were also a bit frosty, and Theo and Draco were at complete odds after their argument earlier.

As Monday rolled around there were definitive groups and splits as there had been on the first night in the house.

Draco and Gabrielle were swimming together, Draco was trying to teach Gabrielle the backstroke and by the looks of it he was failing. Theo was sulking on his own in the bedroom, Charlie and Susan were in the summerhouse. This left, Harry, Daphne and Luna who were all talking amongst each other on the patio. It was a particularly hot day and they were all enjoying it, they had gotten quite good tans so far in the two weeks they had been in the house.

'What do you think those two are doing in there?' Luna asked curiously as she looked at the summerhouse. Susan and Charlie had been in there a while now.

'Screwing probably,' Daphne said a little bitterly.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I highly doubt it. Charlie has a bit more taste than that, he wouldn't sleep with someone with listening charms around.'

'Really?' Daphne asked, 'he didn't have any taste when I was dating him, or any objections to screwing someone where people could be listening.'

'I don't think I want to know anymore than that,' Harry said.

Luna smiled a little wickedly, 'I think the rest of that story probably involves dragon enclosures.'

'Luna!' Harry grimaced, 'my ears are bleeding!'

Daphne was too busy laughing to hear what he was saying, the three of them got on pretty well.

* * *

'You okay?' Charlie asked Susan after about half an hour of silence. They had both come out to the summerhouse to escape the others.

Susan nodded, 'Yeah…Last night was stupid, I've just gotten myself branded as a slut now.'

Charlie glanced over at her, 'You shouldn't have slept with him then.'

'I know,' Susan said.

'Why did you?' Charlie asked curiously.

Susan frowned, 'I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, why are you hiding out here?'

Charlie sighed, 'I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order, I guess. I messed up last night…by kissing Daphne.'

'Don't you want to get back together with her?' Susan asked curiously.

Charlie shook his head, 'I still had feelings for her, but I can't. She really screwed me over and I get that she's sorry for that but I can't forgive her.'

'There's more to it than that,' Susan said, 'you like someone else, don't you?'

'Are you gonna leave me alone if I don't tell you?' Charlie asked, vaguely amused.

'Nah,' Susan said with a smile, 'I could tell you were full of secrets. That's why you're miserable, because you're in love with someone.'

'I thought being in love was meant to make you happy, not miserable,' Charlie said.

'Well, that's where you'd be wrong,' Susan said bitterly, 'love only makes you happy if the other person loves you back.'

'That's where my problem is,' Charlie confessed, 'she's definitely not in love with me.'

'What makes you so sure?' Susan asked.

'It might have something to do with the fact she's dating my younger brother,' Charlie remarked.

'Oh,' Susan said, biting her lip, 'that's…awkward.'

'Tell me about it,' Charlie sighed.

'Well, since two of your younger brothers have wives, I know who you're referring to,' Susan said with a slight smile.

'Don't shout about it,' Charlie said softly.

'I won't,' Susan said, 'but here's a piece of advice for you. That won't last forever, so get your foot in the door before someone else does.'

* * *

'What?' Hermione asked weakly.

'Uh…I think he just said he was in love with you,' Sophie said from where they were still in Hermione's bed after falling asleep there the night before.

'But…I'm not dating Ron anymore,' Hermione said slowly.

'He doesn't know that,' Sophie reminded her, 'and is that the first thing you pick out from that conversation? He just said he was bloody in love with you for Merlin's sake!'

'How can he be in love with me?' Hermione asked in disbelief, 'he's Ron's brother.'

'I always said you were with the wrong Weasley,' Sophie joked.

'Soph, that isn't helping,' Hermione said, still completely surprised.

'You like him too,' Sophie said, nudging her friend, 'I know you do, I see the way you look at him.'

'Well…okay…so I do _like _him, but I never let myself dwell on it because he's _Ron's brother!' _Hermione exclaimed.

'So what if he's your ex's brother?' Sophie asked, 'doesn't mean you can't have a relationship with him.'

'That's exactly what it means!' Hermione said as there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Sophie shouted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, Sophie smiled, 'What? I live here now.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as someone walked into the house, walking through the living room into the bedroom. Ginny frowned when she walked through the doorway into the bedroom where Hermione and Sophie were underneath the covers together.

'Uh…what is going on here?' Ginny asked in disbelief.

Sophie grinned, 'Oh hey, you must be Ginny. I'm Hermione's girlfriend.'

Hermione laughed and said, 'No she's not, she's an idiot.'

Ginny was looking between the pair in amusement, Hermione said, 'This is Sophie from work, she's my new flat mate. We fell asleep in here last night listening to the radio.'

'Speaking of which,' Sophie grinned, 'your brother just admitted that he's in love with our Hermione here, on live radio. The poor thing got quite a fright.'

'Oh shut up Soph,' Hermione said in fond exasperation.

'Well that's not much of a surprise,' Ginny said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione blanched, 'What? Why not?'

Ginny chuckled, 'Well it's kind of obvious he's been in love with you, at least for the last couple of years, probably before then.'

Hermione gaped at Ginny, 'How did I not notice that?'

'I don't know,' Sophie replied, 'because the whole department knew.'

'So, what are you going to do about it?' Ginny asked eagerly.

'Uh, nothing…at the moment…I guess. He's in that house for the moment, and I'm here,' Hermione said, 'and I need some time to take it in.'

Ginny laughed, 'Well, if it helps, Hermione. I think he's far better suited for you than Ron.'

'Well that wouldn't be hard,' Sophie remarked, and all three of them burst out laughing.

_**TBC :)  
**_

_**A/N: What do you think? I'm loving writing this fic, It's such a nice getaway from uni work so this is my escape right now! You guys can probably expect updates every weekend apart from when I've got a lot of assignments!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading, and thank you SO much for the kind, funny and constructive reviews! You guys are the best!**_


	9. The Secret Task

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 9 - The Secret Task**

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, sorry! But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight, and after that I've got uni all week but I'll be back next weekend ;)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys! :D**_

* * *

Daphne was playing chess with Luna late on Monday afternoon. This was an intriguing experience because Luna kept making moves that didn't exist and referring to the chess pieces by names of people she knew. This was her personalized, hand-crafted chess set and it was still a little bit weird for Luna to see the King (Harry) cross the board and behead the opposing Knight (Draco). There was also something immensely fun about it.

'_Could Daphne please come to the thought room?'_

'I'll be back in a minute, Luna,' Daphne said with a smile as she got up and walked into the thought room. She sat down in the golden chair and waited to be told why she was here.

'_Hello Daphne, how are you today?'_

'Good, thanks,' Daphne said, a little bemused.

'_You have been selected for a secret task. This secret task is to try and get 3 housemates to confess that they are the most famous housemate in the house.'_

Daphne grinned, 'Okay…what do I get if I win?'

'_If you pass the task you will receive exclusive use of a secret room which can be made into anything you wish. You may also take one housemate with you.'_

'And if I fail?' Daphne asked.

'_If you fail, Daphne, you must answer 'yes' to everything your housemates ask you tomorrow.'_

'Bloody hell,' Daphne muttered, 'So how long do I have to do this?'

'_You must complete the task by 9pm tonight. You have 4 hours.'_

'Okay…' Daphne said.

'_Remember Daphne, this task is secret. That means you cannot tell anyone.'_

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'No shit, can I go now?'

'_Yes Daphne, you may go now.'_

* * *

'Hey, Draco, can I ask you something?' Daphne asked after jumping into the pool where he had been swimming.

'Sure,' Draco said, glancing at his best friend.

'You're the most famous person in here, right?'

Draco scoffed, 'No, I'm a lawyer.'

'Exactly,' Daphne said with a smirk, 'so everyone knows who you are. That's the definition of fame, right? People knowing who you are, and everyone knows you're the best criminal defence lawyer in England.'

'That doesn't make me more famous than golden boy over there,' Draco said with an amused glance in Harry's direction.

'Yeah but what Potter did was something that happens once in a hundred years,' Daphne said, 'in terms of current affairs you're the one whose famous, you're the one on the headlines every day.'

'Why are you buttering me up?' Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

'I guess I just feel like sometimes you let your past get in the way of your life,' Daphne said, 'I just want you to know you're really famous, for good reasons.'

'For good reasons?' Draco scoffed, 'I've done too much bad to be known for good reasons.'

'That's not true,' Daphne objected.

'Yes, it is,' Draco said firmly, 'I've had more headlines about what I did in the war, about what my family did in the war, than I have about cases I've won.'

'Doesn't that still make you famous?' Daphne asked, this was proving more difficult than she thought.

'No, it makes me notorious,' Draco said a little bitterly, 'what do you want, Daphne? You're being too nice to me.'

Daphne sighed, 'Maybe I just want to give you a boost, I feel like you need it. With Gabrielle now...she can see you're a good person, but you need to see that too.'

'She's naive,' Draco said, sighing deeply, 'soon enough she'll realise what I am. They all do in the end.'

'What you are, is a good man,' Daphne said, 'a good lawyer, the best lawyer. The most famous man in current affairs!'

Draco smiled and said, 'Alright then. I suppose I _am _the most current famous person in here, when you put it like that.'

Daphne grinned at him, one down, two to go.

* * *

Daphne's next target was Luna, so as they played another game of chess together Daphne said, 'Would you say you're the most famous person in this house?'

Luna replied, 'No.'

'Why not?' Daphne asked.

'Harry saved the whole wizarding world,' Luna said, 'no one can be more famous than that.'

'But you helped him do it,' Daphne pointed out.

'I may have helped him do it, but nobody ever remembers the helpers,' Luna said philosophically, 'everybody knows Santa, but nobody could name all of his reindeer.'

'Who is Santa?' Daphne asked in confusion.

Luna smiled and said, 'It's a Muggle thing.'

'Right…' Daphne said, rethinking her strategy, 'But surely it must help the Quibbler sell copies, having a war heroine in charge?'

Luna nodded, 'It has made it more well-known.'

'And everyone knows you're the editor,' Daphne said, 'so that makes you famous.'

'I guess I'm fairly famous in the publishing world,' Luna agreed with a smile, 'Harry to D4.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief as the little figurine of Harry beheaded one of her pawns which looked suspiciously like Goyle. Two down, one to go, and she knew who her final target was.

* * *

Her time was running out now, it was 8pm and she had an hour to complete her task. Daphne sought Harry out in the summerhouse and he smiled at her when she walked in.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' Daphne said, sitting down next to him on the sofa, 'you're hiding again.'

'I just like it out here,' Harry admitted.

'Me too,' Daphne said as she looked around the small room with its wooden walls, floor and roof. It had a single bed, a sofa and a couple of armchairs in it, nothing else, and it smelled of the outdoors.

'It reminds me of the war,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'well of being on the run…living in a tent, being out there with nature.'

'Being hunted by the darkest wizard who ever lived,' Daphne added sarcastically.

Harry laughed, 'Well I don't reminisce about that part.'

'Yeah, I suppose. I was thinking earlier, we were talking about you trying to get me into Auror training. I didn't realise how rare an opportunity that was, the most famous wizard in England offering to help someone he barely knows,' Daphne said, pulling out all the sneaky stops for this one.

'I wouldn't say I'm the most famous person in England,' Harry said as he chuckled.

'Really?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow, 'you're the chosen one, you saved our whole world. That kind of makes you famous.'

'Yeah, I just hate thinking about that,' Harry said darkly, 'I got famous because people died. That's no achievement, not like Flamel for creating the philosophers stone, or Dumbledore for his achievements.'

'But they're dead,' Daphne pointed out, 'so you're the most famous person here.'

'I'm not the most famous person alive, if that's what your saying,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'you'll never get me to admit that, trust me.'

'I know, you're modest,' Daphne said, 'and I'm not saying you're the most famous person alive. I'm saying your the most famous person in here, you're going to win. How can you not? You're Harry freaking Potter!'

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and jotted something down on a piece of parchment, he handed it to Daphne.

'_Is this a challenge?'_

Daphne looked up at him in surprise, she nodded.

Harry smiled slightly, 'Well I suppose, not that I like it, but I guess I probably am.'

Daphne grinned as the voice echoed throughout the house, _'Could Daphne come to the thought room?'_

Daphne crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thanks,' she whispered into his ear as she made her way through the house, into the thought room.

'_Hello Daphne. You have passed your secret task.'_

Daphne grinned, 'So I get that secret room?'

'_You have exclusive use of the secret room from noon tomorrow until 5pm. You may pick one housemate to accompany you, who do you choose?'_

'Harry,' Daphne said instantly.

'_What would you like the secret room to transform into?'_

'A training room, like the one at Auror training,' Daphne said eagerly.

'_Okay Daphne, you may leave now. Well done.'_

When Daphne left the thought room the others were gathered in the house, even Harry had come back in. She grinned at them, 'I just won a secret task.'

Draco frowned, 'How come?'

'I had to get 3 people to admit they were the most famous in the house,' Daphne smirked.

'Oh...so that's why you were talking to me about the success of the Quibbler,' Luna said thoughtfully.

'I meant what I said Luna, the Quibbler does great because of the fact people know its written by a war heroine,' Daphne said kindly.

'I knew you were up to something,' Draco said as he chuckled, 'you were being far too nice to me. That only happens when something really bad has happened, or when you want something.'

Daphne grinned, 'You fell for it.'

'I'm getting rusty,' Draco joked.

'You're not even 25 yet,' Gabrielle teased.

Draco laughed and said, 'I have a feeling this will be a recurring thing you'll tease me for, Gabby.'

Gabrielle grinned, 'Well, you _are _5 years older than me.'

Daphne laughed loudly, 'I love this, oh please stick around Gabby, normally it's just me teasing him.'

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, 'Help,' he said dryly as Harry sniggered.

'Anyway,' Daphne continued, 'my prize is exclusive use of a secret room for whatever I like, with whoever I like.'

'What did you pick?' Gabrielle asked curiously.

'I turned it into a training room, and I picked Potter,' Daphne admitted, taking Harry by surprise, 'you promised to get me up to scratch for Auror training.'

Harry laughed, 'Alright, I'll test you in this room then. We'll see how good you really are.'

* * *

On noon at Tuesday Harry and Daphne were called into the thought room. From there a secret door materialized and they walked into this secret room, which turned out to be very similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. The room was large and rectangular, set up with a duelling platform in the centre of the room, and dummies around the walls.

'Alright,' Harry said as the door shut behind him, 'let's get down to business.'

'So are we going to duel?' Daphne asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head, 'You never start with a duel. You warm up to it, so we'll start with your aim.'

Harry held out his hand and clenched his fist, pulling one of the dummies towards them, Daphne gaped at him, 'How can you do wandless magic? You're not even 25 yet!'

'I told you I was the best,' Harry said smoothly, 'and I do happen to be the most powerful wizard in Britain.'

'According to Witch Weekly,' Daphne joked, 'they also think you have the best smile in Britain, and the best body.'

'You read Witch Weekly?' Harry asked in amusement.

Daphne laughed, 'I'm _in _most issues, Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Come on then, show me how good your aim is. Hit that dummy in the head 3 times with a stunning charm. Every time you hit it, it will go further back and get harder to hit.'

'Okay,' Daphne said, rising to the challenge as she took her wand out. Harry observed as she hit the dummy in the head once. Then she managed again the second time, and although she took slightly longer to correct her aim, she also hit in on the 3rd attempt.

Harry couldn't help but smile, 'Good job.'

'So my aims alright?' Daphne asked.

'If you did that you'd pass basic aiming,' Harry promised her, 'now onto power…'

Daphne passed the basic power test, destroying the dummy with one spell, and Harry was even more impressed. Then he gave her a speed shooting task, and she hit 15 out of 16 targets. Finally he gave her one minute to quick-fire as many spells as she could, and he was impressed by her range.

'Okay,' Harry said, 'you're really good. The next few things aren't so much about the magic, more the physical aspect of duelling. It's an Aurors biggest strength knowing these tricks, and most Purebloods don't work out that magic isn't everything.'

Daphne smirked, 'It's a good thing I'm not a typical Pureblood then.'

Harry smiled, 'Slytherins tend to be good at this aspect because they're sneaky, so no pressure but I expect a lot of you.'

Daphne grinned, 'And you'll get it,' she promised.

Harry smirked at her as he conjured two bits of ribbon, he handed the green one to Daphne and kept the red one for himself, 'Tuck it into the back of your jeans,' Harry instructed, Daphne did so looking bemused.

'What are we doing?' she asked with a slight frown.

'Movement tests,' Harry said, 'the aim of the game is to get your opponents tail, the bit of ribbon, at any cost.'

'Without magic?' Daphne asked.

'Without magic,' Harry confirmed, 'it's about moving in the right direction, predicting your opponents movements and utilising whatever methods you can to win. You ready?'

With a slightly evil smirk, Daphne nodded and so they began their dance.

They circled each other, but every time one of them got close enough to make a move the other blocked them out. Daphne started spinning out of Harry's way whenever he tried to grab her tail and he said, 'That's bold of you, you should never show an enemy your weak spot, aka your back. You would distract them by doing so, its clever, but risky.'

Daphne smirked, and moved to spin again, but Harry was faster this time and tripped her up. She fell on her back, and grabbed Harry in the process, pulling him down with her. In the split-second they were lying on the floor together that way, Daphne pulled Harry in for a kiss, and despite a moment of surprise Harry kissed her back. She didn't hold back either, for a moment he was convinced this was just a distraction, but then she deepened the kiss.

'What was that?' Harry asked a little breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

Daphne grinned and waved his red ribbon in front of him, 'you said any method.'

Harry smirked, and got to his feet. He held out his hand to Daphne who took it, and he pulled her up onto her feet, 'That's good. I don't think that method would work every time, but good initiative.'

'Thanks,' Daphne said, still smirking, 'what next?'

'Stealth,' Harry said, 'we'll both disillusion ourselves and whoever takes the other down first, wins.'

They both disillusioned themselves, gave themselves a minute to get into position and then the game of hide and seek began. Harry walked carefully down the room, listening to every sound the room made. He heard the odd creak and crack and smiled to himself as he realised what Daphne was doing. He followed the sounds and stood underneath one of the wooden beams going across the roof of the room. He waited, and then he heard it, a faint whooshing sound. With expert reflexes and timing he grasped at thin air and caught her, flipping her and pinning her down on the ground with his wand at her throat.

Without even needing to verbally undo the spell, they both materialised, Daphne slightly out of breath, 'That was impressive,' she said, talking about the way he had caught her and the wandless magic that had undone their disillusionment charms.

'Stealth was my favourite part of Auror training,' Harry grinned, 'and I just won, by the way.'

'I thought my tactic was pretty good,' Daphne admitted, she had to admit with Harry above her like this, he really wasn't a skinny runt anymore. In fact he was quite toned, and well, attractive.

Harry nodded, 'It was very clever, but you wouldn't get past me with it.'

'Can you take your wand off my throat now?' Daphne asked as she smirked up at Harry who was still pinning her down.

With a chuckle he did so and as he got to his feet he pulled her up with him, 'You're ready for the final test.'

'The duel?' Daphne asked hopefully.

They took their positions on the duelling platform, and after a brief class in duelling protocol they began. Harry and Daphne both walked forward and bowed to each other, spinning on their heels and taking their places at opposing ends of the platform, then it really kicked off.

Daphne began with two stunning charms, one of which Harry blocked and the other which he sent back at her and she ducked to avoid.

'Reducto!'

Daphne blocked it with an impressive shield charm, 'Rictumsempra!'

Harry dodged the spell, and from the ground shouted, 'Aguamenti!'

The jets of boiling hot water were intercepted with the ring of fire Daphne conjured around herself and then threw in his direction. His shield charm ensured it blew past him, leaving him unharmed.

'Not bad,' Harry called to her, 'guess I ought to step it up a bit.'

'Guess you ought too,' Daphne smirked, shooting three arrows at him.

He knew they would penetrate a basic shield charm so he conjured up a stronger shield, one that shimmered in a dark silver way, like metal. The arrows shattered against the shield and Harry dropped it, firing a freezing charm toward her feet. She countered the slippery surface by conjuring up another circle of fire.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Boring!'

He moved closer to her, walking further down the platform, and she moved to match the distance. She narrowed her eyes at him as they both waited for somebody to make the next move.

'Diffindo!' Harry shouted, and she ducked, the curse taking off a couple strands of hair.

'Potter,' Daphne said with an eye-roll, 'you should have learned by now, never mess with a girl's hair,' she shot a shrinking charm at him, aiming for a certain area.

Harry grinned as he blocked it, 'Evil, but sneaky. I like it.'

'That's Slytherins for you,' Daphne said, as the duel continued in a similar vein. Fire, block, fire, dodge, and it seemed to go on forever. Harry was getting bored, so he decided to spice things up, he moved closer forward yet, and Daphne matched his movements. They were about as close as they could get now according to duelling protocol and Daphne was beginning to look a little wary.

'Lumos maxima!'

The bright flash took Daphne by surprise, but it didn't affect Harry because his glasses had a charm on them that turned the lenses black to block out sudden bright light. He used the split second he had while she was caught off-guard to cross the short distance to her. Once there he grabbed Daphne by the back of the neck and pulled her towards him. She was surprised as their lips connected for the second time that day, and as she gasped in surprise, Harry used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. Daphne kissed him back, her mind going blank and her focus leaving the duel.

When Harry pulled away he caught her eye and smirked, mumbling breathlessly against her lips, 'I'm really sorry about this, but...stupefy!'

As her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, he caught her in his arms.

* * *

'He never kissed me like that!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Me either!' Hermione said, also sounding slightly irritated.

Sophie burst out laughing, 'What? You've both _been _there?'

'Yeah,' Ginny and Hermione replied, slightly amused.

'I can't believe they've both kissed each other now,' Sophie grinned, going back to the subject of Daphne and Harry. 'if just one of them had done it, then okay, I'd buy it. But both of them? That's more than distraction techniques.'

Hermione laughed, 'Harry didn't need to distract her, he was playing with her the whole time. He could have won that duel at any point.'

'He's always liked to play with his food before he eats it,' Ginny remarked.

Sophie laughed, 'You two are very evil and twisted, how were you not Slytherins?'

'We were too busy being heroic and saving the world,' Hermione said, and Ginny nodded her agreement.

Ginny smirked, 'So, are we now at the point where I need to start telling Mum that Daphne's a very nice person?'

'I think that might be an idea,' Hermione joked, 'if they're in that house much longer, I think they'll definitely emerge as an item.'

Sophie grinned, 'I really hope they do get together so I can take the piss of all the things Daph said about Potter while we were at Hogwarts.'

'Like what?' Ginny asked eagerly.

Sophie did her best impression of Daphne and said, 'Potter thinks he's so amazing just because hes got a flashy broomstick and is pretty adept at catching the snitch. Honestly, he thinks everybody wants him, but really hes just a scrawny, specky git!'

Hermione and Ginny were both laughing and Ginny said, 'Do you think Malfoy had a crush on Harry? Cause he said some pretty similar stuff!'

'Oh, everyone in our house thought that,' Sophie remarked, 'Potter this, and Potter that, it was all he bloody talked about! Then when him and Daphne dated in 6th year, they both talked about Potter constantly.'

Ginny by this point was laughing so hard her ribs hurt, and Hermione said, 'I think if those three stay in till the final this could get _very _interesting.'

* * *

'Ennervate.'

Daphne woke up, looked around her and saw Harry smirking down at her.

'You bastard!'

'Distraction technique,' Harry grinned, 'as you demonstrated earlier, it works a charm. Especially when the person using it is attractive.'

'You arrogant git,' Daphne remarked, pushing herself to her feet and accepting the bottle of water he handed her, 'you were playing with me the whole time, weren't you?'

'Was it that obvious?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Not until you finished it that way,' Daphne said with a sad sort of smile, 'I'm not any good, am I?'

'Don't be stupid, you're bloody brilliant. I'm just exceptional, if I put you against Hermione you'd kick her ass in seconds.'

* * *

'Hey! I can't believe he said that, live on radio!' Hermione exclaimed.

'You're the smartest witch of your age Hermione,' Ginny pointed out, 'you can't have it all, that wouldn't be fair.'

'Shut up, Ginny,' Hermione remarked as Sophie cackled in the corner.

* * *

'You really think it was good?' Daphne asked as they sat down on one of the crash mats and caught their breath.

'It was great, and you've proven today you're definitely Auror quality. You deserve a break in life Daphne, I'll get you that hearing,' Harry promised her.

'Thank you so much!' She exclaimed, hugging him briefly and then pulling back a little awkwardly, 'hey…I want to check something with you.'

'I know what you're going to say,' Harry said, sounding vaguely amused.

Daphne smiled, 'I know we're calling it distraction techniques…and I know you said you don't want a relationship, but we have kind of kissed each other twice in the last couple of hours. So where do we stand now?'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Let's just say we're two people with a mutual attraction who are currently stuck in a house with the whole world listening where unlike _other people _we would not act on said feelings.'

'Very subtle,' Daphne teased.

'Subtle is my middle name,' Harry joked.

'So what happens if we still have a mutual attraction when we get out of here?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Then I might offer to take you out for dinner,' Harry said simply as he got to his feet, 'sound okay to you?'

'All theoretically speaking of course,' Daphne teased, 'but in theory, I'd say yes.'

'Good,' Harry smirked, 'because in theory, I'd like that.'

* * *

Even after the duel, Harry and Daphne had use of the room for a little while longer so Harry conjured up a couch and they sat down with a bottle of champagne to celebrate Daphne's success that day.

'So, are you actually drinking that champagne, or is just water?' Daphne asked curiously.

Harry chuckled, 'I am drinking it, because I have something to celebrate. It's liquor I have a problem with.'

'Problem?'

Harry looked down, 'Not anymore, at least I hope not anymore. But after the war, firewhiskey was a problem. I've been fine for nearly 4 and a half years now though.'

'I didn't expect that from you,' Daphne said honestly, 'well done keeping it out of the press.'

'Well, it wasn't easy. I've talked about it since, been open about it,' Harry said, 'it wasn't such a big deal when it was a recovering alcoholic talking about a past problem. The papers would have had a field day if they'd photographed me stumbling out a bar drunk though.'

'You turned your life around though,' Daphne said with a smile, 'that's a pretty amazing thing.'

Harry smiled, 'Thanks,' he said genuinely, 'I had good motivation.'

'A girl?' Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I got accepted into Auror training, and I also had my Godson.'

'I didn't know you had a Godson,' Daphne said in surprise.

Harry smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, Teddy. He's probably the most important thing in my life.'

'Does he live with you?' Daphne asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, 'He lives with his Grandmother, but he might end up living with me soon. She's sick unfortunately, and it could get worse.'

'That's a shame,' Daphne said sadly, 'what age is he?'

'He just turned 5,' Harry said with a smile, 'I got him a Junior Firebolt for his birthday, and he crashed into Hermione,' he chuckled, 'she had to spend the rest of his birthday in St. Mungo's with a fractured bone in her leg.'

'I'm sure she loved that,' Daphne remarked in amusement.

Harry laughed, 'Sorry, I'll shut up about him.'

'You don't have to,' Daphne said with a smile, 'I like hearing about him. I love kids, I nearly went into Healing so I could work in the children's department.'

'Why didn't you?' Harry asked curiously.

Daphne shrugged, 'I guess I just didn't want to do anything my parents wanted me to do. And they wanted me to become a Healer in some form.'

'So you were rebelling,' Harry chuckled.

'Pretty much,' Daphne agreed, 'so how did you end up with a Godson?'

'One of my Dads best friends got married at the start of the war,' Harry explained, 'Teddy was born about a month before the final battle, my friend and his wife…they didn't make it.'

'Merlin, I'm so sorry,' Daphne said.

Harry shook his head, 'They died making a better world for their son, that was what they wanted. His Grandmother brings him up, I just look after him some weekends and during my holidays from work.'

'You're a good man, Potter,' Daphne said with a smile, 'there's very few guys our age who would take responsibility for a young kid.'

Harry smiled and said, 'He's the closest thing I have to family, I'd happily take responsibility for him.'

'Like I said the other night,' Daphne said with a smile, 'you're a very intriguing person.'

_**TBC :)  
**_


	10. Happy Birthday, Gabrielle

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 10 - Happy Birthday, Gabrielle**

Tuesday evening brought Gabrielle's birthday party. She turned 18 today, and to celebrate the housemates had been given an array of alcohol, including firewhiskey, vodka and rum.

However, there was a twist…they only got the alcohol if they agreed to playing a game of 'I Have Never'. It got worse, the questions were selected by the public. So the alcohol was granted to them at 7pm, and come 9pm a sheet materialised out of nowhere with a bunch of questions on it and the game began.

They were gathered in the living area in a circle, and Daphne being the bold one grabbed the sheet and decided to read the rules to everyone, '_This game of 'I Have Never' has a set of rules which must be followed. One shot must be drunk for each time the housemate has done one of the statements which all begin with the words 'I have never'. The questions have been suggested and voted for by the public, if the question asks for more information such as a name the housemate __**must **_**give this information**_. If the housemate refuses to drink or give the appropriate information he or she is disqualified from the game and must retreat to the bedroom for the rest of the evening. If the housemates all complete the game, the reward is a letter from home from someone you care about, for each housemate.'_

'This seems worth it,' Gabrielle said, they had already been drinking for 2 hours so it wasn't like this would be _too _embarrassing.

'It could be fun,' Draco smirked.

'The public,' Harry chuckled, 'Merlin knows what we've got to answer…'

'It only has one question on here,' Daphne said, 'I assume once we've finished that one we'll move onto the next one.'

'It will be charmed parchment,' Charlie said, 'so we can't look down at all the questions.'

With shots of vodka, rum and firewhiskey laid out, they were pretty much ready to go. Harry drew a truth circle around them so people had no choice but to drink if they had done what the question said. Daphne read out the first question and the game began.

'I have never had a crush on a Gryffindor.'

Everybody who _had _had a crush on a Gryffindor had to drink, and Harry was surprised when everyone in the circle did so. They went round the circle, asking who the crush or crushes had been on.

Gabrielle blushed, 'Uh, Harry,' she mumbled.

Harry smiled, 'You were only a kid at the time, don't worry about it Gabby.'

Daphne was next, she smirked, 'Harry.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Really? I thought you had better taste.'

'Says the man who's dated Hufflepuffs,' Daphne remarked.

Susan made a noise of annoyance at that, and Daphne ignored her.

'You move on fast,' Charlie muttered under his breath.

'You're an asshole,' Daphne retorted, and Luna swiftly moved the conversation away by saying, 'I've had a crush on lots of Gryffindors…Harry…Oh and Ronald Weasley, and I liked Neville Longbottom too.'

'Is there anyone in Gryffindor you didn't like?' Theo asked in amusement.

'Lots of people,' Luna said matter of factly, making the others laughed.

Next was Susan who said, 'As much as I hate to admit it, I had a crush on Harry when we were at Hogwarts.'

Harry frowned, 'I didn't even know we knew each other that well at Hogwarts.'

Susan rolled her eyes, 'I was in the DA, but I suppose you were too hung up on Cho to even notice me!'

'I did have a few other things on my mind, but that was probably it, yeah,' Harry said smoothly.

'You're such an asshole,' Susan muttered under her breath.

Charlie sniggered and Draco asked, 'So what Gryffindors have you been crushing on Weasley?'

Charlie said, 'I can't believe I'm having to admit this on live radio, but Hermione…Granger.'

Harry smirked, 'It's about time that came out, I hope Hermione's listening, and I know how attached to her radio she is, so she will be.'

'I hope Ron's not,' Charlie remarked.

'Why? They've broken up,' Harry said.

Charlie's eyes widened, 'What? Why did you not tell me that?'

'You were being an asshole to Daphne,' Harry said with a smirk, 'I thought I'd wait until you deserved to know.'

'That was why he was being an asshole, you idiot,' Susan remarked.

'Shut up Susan,' Harry said half-heartedly, and Susan huffed again.

'So they've actually broken up this time?' Charlie asked.

'Actually, actually,' Harry promised, 'the git cheated on her.'

Charlie shook his head angrily, 'I am going to punch that ungrateful little shit when I get out of here.'

'Get in line,' Harry said in amusement.

'If you two are quite finished,' Daphne said with a grin, 'we'll move on now…'

The next person in the circle was Theo who admitted slightly awkwardly, 'I did have a crush on Granger, when we worked together a few years back. But also Lavender Brown, we dated for a while before…'

He trailed off, and an awkward silence filled the air until Daphne moved on to Harry, 'Which of your fellow Gryffindor's have you had a crush on then, Potter?'

'Well Ginny obviously,' Harry said in amusement, 'but also Hermione for a little while.'

'Not surprising,' Draco said, he was the last to answer, 'as if it wasn't obvious when we were at Hogwarts, I also had a _slight _crush on Granger.'

'It was obvious,' Daphne said.

'I just thought you hated her,' Harry remarked, finding this whole thing vaguely amusing.

* * *

'Wow, Hermione, you're popular!'

Sophie, Ginny and Hermione were listening to the show, and with a bottle of firewhiskey in front of them, they were also playing along. Both Hermione and Ginny had drunk this turn, Hermione for Harry and Ron, and Ginny for Harry and Dean. Sophie on the other hand hadn't.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'I had no idea about Malfoy. Harry…well obviously from what happened in the war I knew about that.'

'And you slept with Theo so that shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise,' Sophie teased.

'Charlie, though,' Ginny grinned, 'he really likes you Mione!'

'I know,' Hermione said, a smile creeping onto her face, 'we definitely need to talk when he gets out of there…'

'We also need to hope Ron's working tonight and not listening to this,' Ginny said, knowing how jealous her brother could get.

* * *

The sheet of paper passed on to Luna who read out the next question, 'I have never had a crush on a Hufflepuff.'

All of those who had took a drink, and those people were Susan, Charlie, Theo and Draco.

Susan shrugged and said, 'I had a crush on Cedric for a while in 4th year,' she shot Harry a glare and his heart fell. So Cho wasn't the only one blaming him for that death then.

'I preferred the other Hogwarts champion personally,' Daphne smirked, in an effort to cheer Harry up.

It worked, Harry smirked back, but said nothing. Draco watched the exchange and rolled his eyes.

'My first girlfriend was a Hufflepuff,' Charlie said, 'Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Tonks was your first girlfriend?' Harry asked in surprise.

Charlie nodded, 'We were in the same year at Hogwarts.'

The air went a little awkward, it was obvious Charlie was still slightly upset about Tonks and the fact she had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Well, I had a crush on Susan, in 6th year,' Theo admitted, and Susan smiled at that.

Finally Draco said, ignoring the sniggers from Daphne, 'Megan Jones, the Welsh girl, 5th year.'

Daphne was still chuckling as she said, 'he couldn't understand anything she said. It was hilarious!'

Draco glared at her, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it because he was trying not to smile. The parchment was handed to Susan who read out the third question, 'I have never had a crush on a Ravenclaw.'

Those who did, drank. This time Luna, Susan, Theo and Harry all did.

'Andrew Harrison,' Luna said, 'he was in my year at Hogwarts.'

'Terry Boot,' Susan said simply.

Theo smirked, 'Lisa Turpin.'

Harry shook his head at the expression on Theo's face, 'Cho, obviously.

'That round sucked,' Susan said as she handed the parchment to Charlie.

Charlie chuckled, 'This round might be funnier… I have never had a crush on a Slytherin.'

Harry was amused as he reached for a shot of firewhiskey, making sure he caught Daphne's eye. He was doing wandless magic on each shot to dilute it, in actual fact he had probably had the equivalent of a glass of straight firewhiskey. Every single person drank apart from Luna who was watching on with interest.

They started with Gabrielle who shot an amused look at Draco as she said his name. Draco grinned at this, and Charlie narrowed his eyes at the pair. They had been pretty cosy since their date and the kiss in the jacuzzi.

Daphne was next, she rolled her eyes, 'Oh there have been many, most of them regrettable. Draco…Theo…and Blaise.'

'Regrettable?' Draco asked in disbelief, 'I was your first boyfriend, and your best friend!'

'You're better as a friend than a boyfriend,' Daphne joked and Harry chuckled, that was how he felt about Hermione these days. They were great friends, but he doubted they would be anymore.

Susan admitted she had a crush on Theo in 6th year, and Theo smirked at her as Draco glared at him.

'Well since we dated, Daphne,' Charlie said a little awkwardly.

'Daphne, Sophie and Tracey,' Theo admitted, making Daphne roll her eyes yet again.

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'Daphne,' he didn't feel like elaborating.

'Honestly!' Gabrielle said, 'what on earth happened between you two in that room earlier?'

Harry smirked, and Daphne mumbled to Gabrielle, 'I'll tell you later Gabby.'

The final person was Draco who said, 'Daphne, since we did date in 6th year.'

* * *

'How dare she bring Harry under her spell!' Molly raged, 'that no good Slytherin girl is playing games with him!'

Arthur shook his head slightly at his wife and said, 'Now Molly, don't be so quick to judge-'

'How could you say that Arthur?'

As Molly raged at her Husband the remainder of the family talked under their breath as they listened to the radio. Bill, Percy and George were all gathered in the living room with their wives, Ron was working. Audrey and Fleur were both pregnant, Audrey 5 months and Fleur 3, so they were overly emotional at the moment anyway. Angelina was also with them.

'I'm glad,' Bill said with a smile, 'I like Daphne, I met her when Charlie was dating her. Despite what Mum thinks she's a nice girl.'

'What about Charlie?' Fleur asked.

Bill shook his head, 'Charlie had no intention of getting back together with her. He's had this thing for Hermione since Daphne broke up with him, and he was still so angry at her for the way things ended.'

'I think she's good for Harry,' George said, 'she's not hot-headed, he could do with someone laidback in his life. He's got enough drama around him as it is.'

Angelina nodded thoughtfully, 'She seems like she's had a tough upbringing, I don't think that makes her a bad person though.'

'No, neither do I,' Audrey said, 'your Mother needs to listen to the private conversations she and Harry have, not just the 9pm show, then she'll see that.'

'Now Audrey,' Percy said, 'don't' question my Mothers good judgement-'

As he went into a rant Audrey rolled her eyes and a shout of 'Mummy!' from upstairs caused the party to break up as Bill and Fleur went to check on 4 year old Victoire, and 2 year old Dominique.

* * *

The parchment was now passed to Theo for the next question, he laughed when he saw it and said, 'I have never slept with someone of the same sex.'

Harry watched in amusement as the three Slytherins (Daphne, Draco and Theo) drank, he laughed when Charlie did so too.

'Well, it said _slept_,' Daphne remarked, 'I've slept in the same bed as Soph and Tracey tons of times, but nothing more.'

Charlie just shrugged and said, 'Experimental phase…'

Theo and Draco shared an amused smirk and said, 'Slytherin common room parties, you know?'

Harry's eyes flicked between them curiously, and then he looked at Daphne who nodded, Harry burst out laughing, and nobody but Daphne knew why as the parchment was passed to him by a bemused Theo.

'I have never cheated on someone,' Theo read out.

Those who had would have to drink, but as it was only two people did, Theo, and Draco.

Theo said slightly guiltily, 'While at Hogwarts when I was going through a rebellious stage.'

Harry shared a look with Charlie that implied they were both pretty sure he was still in that stage. Draco shrugged and said, 'Technically I cheated on Daphne, but we were on a break so I still maintain it didn't count.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Really? That was 6 and a half years ago!'

'You were the one who hit me for it!' Draco remarked.

'I didn't care that you _slept _with her,' Daphne pointed out, 'I cared that she was my cousin!'

'Oooh,' they all said.

'Harsh,' Harry agreed,

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Well Potter, you would take her side.'

'You sound like a woman,' Daphne pointed out, and slightly huffily Draco shut up.

Harry laughed, 'Cheer up,' he said as he handed the magical parchment to the former Slytherin.

Draco read out the next question, rolling his eyes as he did so, 'I have never slept with someone 5 years or more older or younger than me.'

Only four people drank, Daphne, Charlie, Theo and Draco.

'Well, Charlie, obviously,' Daphne said first.

Charlie nodded,' Daphne, and…Hermione.'

'What?' Harry asked sharply.

'She didn't tell you that?' Charlie asked in surprise.

'No!' Harry exclaimed, 'When did _this _happen?'

* * *

'What?' Ginny and Sophie echoed.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with colour, 'What?' she asked quietly.

'You never told me you slept with him!' Sophie said.

'You never told me either!' Ginny exclaimed.

'I don't have to tell you two _everything_ you know,' Hermione pointed out.

'Yes you do,' Sophie said eagerly, 'when did this happen?'

'About a year ago,' Hermione admitted, 'we were both drunk, Ron and I were on a break.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Ginny asked.

'Because I didn't really fancy telling my best friend I'd slept with one of her brothers while on a break from another of her brothers!' Hermione said honestly.

'Well, why didn't you tell me?' Sophie asked with wide eyes.

Hermione cringed, 'Because it was in your office…on your desk!'

'Hermione Granger!' Sophie exclaimed, 'you saucy woman!'

* * *

'It was a year ago, Harry,' Charlie said, 'Daphne had just broken up with me, and Hermione was on a break from Ron. We were drunk.'

Harry shook his head in disbelief, 'I can't believe she didn't tell me!'

'Who sounds like a woman now?' Draco joked.

'He has a point,' Daphne chuckled, and Harry laughed as the parchment was passed to Gabrielle.

'I have never had a threesome,' Gabrielle said, and she looked to the Slytherins, assuming they would drink. As it turned out Daphne, Theo and Draco did drink, but then so did Harry.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry, but she had to go first, 'Well it was a couple of years ago, nobody you lot would know.'

Theo was next, 'Sophie and Tracey, 7th year,' he grinned and Daphne shook her head in disgust. Even Susan, who seemed to be Theo's new conquest, didn't seem impressed by this.

'Go on then Potter,' Daphne said.

'Yeah Potter, what two women did you get to sleep with you? Weasley and Granger?' Draco asked.

'Not at the same time,' Harry joked, 'if you _must _know, it was a couple of girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team a few years after the war.'

Theo whistled and aimed to hi-five Harry, however Harry left him hanging, and the others sniggered.

Draco said, 'Well, to be honest,' he glanced awkwardly at Daphne, 'it was two of Daphne's cousins.'

'You bastard!' Daphne exclaimed, punching him pretty hard in the arm.

'You deserved that,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'Thanks for the support,' Draco said dryly, shooting a mock glare Harry's way.

Gabrielle handed the parchment back to Daphne, it had gone full circle now but there were still more questions popping up.

'I have never had sex in a tent,' Daphne read.

Harry grimaced slightly as he was the only one to take a drink.

* * *

At Hermione's flat, Hermione cringed and downed a shot.

Sophie looked at her in amusement, 'So that's what happened between you and Potter? In a tent?'

'We were on the run,' Hermione said, 'it wasn't like we were just camping for the fun of it.'

'Sounds like you had fun though,' Sophie grinned, Ginny was quite quiet.

'It wasn't like that…' Hermione said, giving Sophie a glare and pointing her head in Ginny's direction, 'we were both just hurt and confused, and it sort of happened.'

* * *

'Who, Potter?' Daphne asked eagerly.

'Granger,' Draco said, 'when else would he have been in a tent apart from when he was on the run, so unless he screwed Weasley-'

'That is a horrible image, thank you for that Malfoy,' Charlie remarked.

Harry nodded his agreement, 'That really is a horrible image, and yes it was Hermione and I. But it was complicated, we were both confused and it just sort of happened.'

'How many times did it just sort of happen?' Gabrielle asked cheekily.

Harry blushed, 'Do you think I kept count?'

'Yes,' Gabrielle, Luna and Daphne all said in unison.

Harry's blush deepened, '5 or 6 times,' he said very quickly.

* * *

'5 or 6 times?' Ginny asked hotly.

'In one night?' Sophie asked eagerly.

'Yes, and no,' Hermione answered both questions, 'that was over the course of a month and a half. I'm sorry Ginny, did Harry tell you something else?'

'He told me it was once,' Ginny said, sounding pissy.

The air was a little icy and Sophie grimaced, 'Uh, more firewhiskey, anyone?'

* * *

'In one night?' Daphne asked with a grin.

'No!' Harry exclaimed, 'over about a month and a half.'

He was glad as the parchment was handed to Luna, because it meant that rather awkward conversation was over. Luna proceeded to read out the next question, 'I have never lost my virginity somewhere that was not a bedroom, if you have done so who with?'

Harry was quite truly surprised by how many people drank on this round, everyone apart from Draco, Daphne, Charlie and Luna did, himself included.

As they started to go round the circle, Harry was fairly certain he'd hear some amusing stories this round. Gabrielle blushed and started off the round, 'Uh, it was in my office, in the Department of Mysteries. It was just a guy from work.'

'So bad-ass,' Daphne remarked in amusement, 'this is why I like you Gabrielle.'

Gabrielle laughed weakly and it passed over to Susan who said, 'It was in a broom cupboard, with Ernie.'

Harry snorted with laughter at that, which set Daphne, Draco and Charlie off. Susan hit Charlie who was on the sofa next to her and the game moved on.

Theo grinned proudly as he said, 'On McGonagall's desk, after hours. She never has found out, if you're listening, sorry McG!'

'Who the hell did you do that with?' Susan asked.

'I regret to say, it was Pansy Parkinson. Good setting, not necessarily the best partner,' Theo said matter of factly.

'You are such a sleazebag,' Harry said in disbelief.

Theo didn't seem here nor there about that comment so it was now Harry's turn, 'Well it was Ginny and I, and it was uh, in the grounds, behind that big oak tree.'

'Wow that's daring,' Daphne smirked.

'I _am _a Gryffindor,' Harry teased.

'Must have been pretty cold,' Draco remarked.

Harry grinned at him, 'Ever heard of warming charms?'

* * *

'Merlin! I did not bring my daughter up to be such a scarlet woman! I am going to floo her right this very minute!' Molly shouted as she stormed to the kitchen and attempted to floo Ginny.

She stormed back in, 'She's not home! Do _any _of you know where she is?'

'When I stopped by earlier she was lying in bed drinking with Hermione and Sophie in Hermione's flat,' George said matter-of-factly.

Molly's face began to turn purple, 'Well, I never!' she said, storming into the kitchen once more.

* * *

'Shit,' Ginny muttered.

'You better leave,' Hermione said, 'before hurricane Molly gets here.'

'George will dump me in the shit and tell her,' Ginny agreed as she got to her feet, grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on.

Sophie was cackling as this went on, and said, 'Bye Ginny! See you on Friday!'

'Bye!' Ginny called, rushing towards the front door, 'if she asks, tell her I've gone to Nev and Hannah's!'

'Where are you _really _going?' Sophie asked in amusement.

'Oliver's,' Ginny smirked as she left the flat and they heard her apparate. Oliver Wood was Ginny's latest boyfriend, the two had met through Quidditch.

Seconds later the floo whirred and Molly stormed into the bedroom where Hermione and Sophie were lying in bed wearing pyjamas, listening to the radio.

'Where is she?'

'Who, Molly?' Hermione asked, attempting to be clueless.

'My harlot of a daughter!' Molly exclaimed and Sophie fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she said, 'Oh, she went to Neville and Hannah's house.'

Molly groaned in frustration and stormed back to the fireplace, it roared again and she was gone. Hermione let herself burst out laughing as Sophie said, 'Oh Merlin, I love this family!'

* * *

Back in the house, Theo smirked at Daphne and Draco, 'So where did you two do it then?'

Draco and Daphne shared an amused grin, and Draco said, 'well it _was _in a bedroom, just not the one you'd expect.'

Theo narrowed his eyes at them, and Daphne said, 'It was in your bedroom, Theo.'

Theo's eyes widened, 'you pair of-'

'And, onto the next question!' Susan, said taking the parchment and reading out what appeared to be the last question of the game since the ink was red, 'I have never faked it.'

'This one will only apply to the girls then,' Harry joked as all of the girls, apart from Luna sniggered and took a shot.

Gabrielle blushed as she said, 'That first time, on my desk.'

The others chuckled as Daphne smirked somewhat evilly, 'Every single time with Charlie.'

Charlie's jaw dropped, 'That is a _low _blow!'

Theo sniggered and Daphne turned on him, 'What are you laughing about Theo? I faked it with you as well.'

Susan said, 'Me too, that was why I drank.'

'What?' Theo asked, 'even the other night?'

'Especially the other night,' Susan said, 'do you know how drunk you were?'

Theo actually seemed to get vaguely embarrassed and his cheeks flushed pink. The rest of the housemates were doubled over with laughter at this, and Draco asked Daphne, 'So if you faked it with both of them, what about me?'

Daphne grinned, 'I know I said earlier I preferred you as a friend these days, but that doesn't mean you weren't great in the bedroom back then,' she winked at Gabrielle, 'you'll know what I mean soon enough.'

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and Charlie was seriously getting riled up now as he got to his feet, 'Gabrielle! You had better not-'

'Charlie, shut up,' Harry said, pushing Charlie back into his seat with wandless magic.

'So hot,' Daphne muttered under her breath.

Charlie got to his feet again, 'Shut up! You seem to be happy enough to reveal not only all your slutty secrets, but all of _ours _too!' he shouted at Daphne, 'and now you're trying to get my sister-in-law to sleep with an ex-death-eater!'

He was looming over her now, and Daphne looked a little intimidated and scared. Harry got to his feet, grabbed Charlie's left shoulder and spun him around, punching him in the face and knocking him out. Not bad considering the height difference between them, but then again Harry was a fully trained Auror.

'Thanks Harry,' Daphne said weakly.

'Don't listen to him,' Harry said, to Daphne, Draco and Gabrielle, 'he's had too much to drink and he's being an idiot.'

Draco nodded, and said, 'I think we should leave him on a sun-lounger out on the patio. See how he likes that.'

'Would serve him right,' Harry muttered. He liked Charlie, but he didn't get on with him as well as he did with some of the other Weasleys.

Between them they levitated Charlie out, and then Draco put an arm around Gabrielle as the group dispersed to the bedroom. He couldn't be bothered with any of it, the drinking or the fighting so he snuck out to the summerhouse when nobody was looking.

* * *

'Sorry, about all of this,' Draco muttered to Gabrielle as he sat next to her in her single bed.

Gabrielle shook her head, 'It wasn't your fault Charlie ranted.'

'Still, you only turn 18 once. Don't you miss your family?' Draco asked with a frown.

Gabrielle smiled, 'It's sweet of you to care, but in France 18 isn't a very big birthday. 21 is the important birthday.'

'Well that's something I guess,' Draco said with a smile, 'either way I'm sorry it ended the way it did.'

'If anyone should be sorry it's Charlie,' Gabrielle said, 'he's too protective, even my own sister isn't so bad. I'm not sure why he's that way.'

'It's because of my reputation,' Draco said softly, 'that's why he's being so protective. I'm not a good person Gabrielle, I've done some things I really regret.'

'And the fact you regret them is what matters, Draco,' Gabrielle said, 'I wasn't here for the war, but I've seen what it's done to the people here. It's given them a world they can be proud of, and regardless of what you think you've done, Harry promised me you helped that.'

Draco frowned, 'What?'

'He told me about what you did for him at your Manor,' Gabrielle said, 'if you hadn't done that, then the light would have lost. Your action, that one action, turned the tide of the whole war.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'Thank you, but don't be so naïve Gabrielle. I'm trying to be a better person these days, but I do have a dark past.'

'You're past is over,' Gabrielle said, 'I don't care about that. I care about what you do now, and in the future.'

Draco smiled slightly as he moved closer to her, 'That means a lot,' he said softly as he gently kissed her. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back.

* * *

Harry didn't expect anyone to join him out in the summerhouse, he figured everyone would go to bed. So he was surprised when the door opened.

'Mind if I join you?' Draco asked.

Harry turned around and chuckled, he had his duvet with him, 'That bad in there?'

'I just can't be bothered with it,' Draco said honestly, 'figured I'd crash on the sofa here.'

'You're welcome to it,' Harry said, 'I can't be bothered with it either, I hate alcohol.'

'That makes two of us,' Draco remarked, 'don't suppose you happened to be an alcoholic too?' he asked sarcastically.

'Actually,' Harry remarked, 'I was.'

Draco glanced up at him in surprise, and Harry said, 'And I bet it was probably for similar reasons that you turned to alcohol.'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Draco said dryly, 'what was your weapon of choice?'

'Firewhiskey,' Harry said simply.

'Me too,' Draco admitted, 'you still drink it?'

'Rarely straight,' Harry replied, 'I usually water it down, I've had the equivalent of a glass and a half straight tonight.'

Draco nodded, 'I've been doing something similar, sometimes I just use a colouring charm and drink water mind you.'

'I do that too,' Harry said, 'otherwise I get scared I'll relapse.'

'What pushed you to drinking?' Draco asked curiously.

'The war,' Harry said with a frown, 'the guilt, I guess. I started after the last burial.'

'It was something similar for me,' Draco admitted, 'I felt like I caused it, the deaths. I went to Severus's funeral and then to the pub afterwards.'

Harry sighed, 'How long till you got help?'

'About 6 months,' Draco said, 'I started drinking firewhiskey in the morning when I first got up. Daphne caught me slipping it into my coffee one morning, she dragged me to St. Mungo's then dumped me. How about you?'

'Probably comes as no surprise, but it was Hermione for me,' Harry said, 'I was drinking for about a year before she kicked my ass. I missed my Godsons first birthday party because I was so wasted. She dragged me into St. Mungo's, stayed with me all day then brought Teddy in to see me there,' he smiled slightly, 'it was great of her to do that, she told him I'd been hurt doing something brave. I'll still never forgive myself for missing his birthday though.'

Draco frowned, 'I remember, I was at that party. I wondered why you didn't show up, he said your name. Did Andy ever tell you that? He kept shouting your name.'

Harry's eyes got a little teary as he shook his head, 'No, she didn't. It makes it all the worse.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Draco said awkwardly as Harry wiped his eyes.

'Don't be,' Harry muttered, 'I hate being in here sometimes. All the alcohol and drinking games…it makes it all the harder to resist.'

'I'll be your sponsor if you'll be mine?' Draco offered.

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'Sounds like a deal to me.'

They shook hands and then got comfortable, Harry on the single bed, and Draco on the sofa. They really were two sides of the same galleon.

Draco smiled back, 'Night Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Night Malfoy.'

* * *

'Mind if I come in, Daphne?' Gabrielle whispered after tiptoeing over to Daphne's bed.

Daphne chuckled, 'Of course you can,' she whispered.

Gabrielle climbed into the double bed and got comfortable next to Daphne, 'It's technically still my birthday, and you promised to tell me about what happened with Harry.'

Daphne smiled and said, 'You remind me of my little sister Astoria, Gabby.'

Gabrielle laughed, 'You kind of remind me of my big sister, Fleur, weird isn't it?'

Daphne chuckled, 'I guess. So Harry and I kissed, twice.'

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, 'Twice?'

Daphne grinned, 'Well, the first time I kissed him to distract him so I could win this game where you had to steal your opponent's tail.'

'And?' Gabrielle asked with a grin, 'how was it?'

Daphne's façade broke and she said, 'Amazing, he is a _wonderful _kisser.'

Gabrielle grinned, 'So how did the second one happen?'

'We were duelling, and he kissed me to distract me. He won the duel, then said sorry and stupefied me.'

'He stupefied you?'

'But he said sorry beforehand, and…it was kinda hot,' Daphne admitted.

Gabrielle's grin widened, and Daphne continued, 'And he keeps doing all this wandless magic, how hot is that?'

'That is hot,' Gabrielle agreed, 'but you know what they say, every girl is attracted to a powerful wizard.'

'He is definitely powerful,' Daphne smiled, 'but we agreed nothing could happen for the moment. We don't want anything to happen while we're in the house, with everybody listening.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'Funny, Draco and I said the same thing. We know there's an attraction, but we're not acting on it until we're both out of the house.'

'Draco and Harry are more similar than they like to believe,' Daphne said with a chuckle, and Gabrielle laughed too.

** TBC :)  
**

**A/N: Woohoo, 10 chapters! :D So I guess you guys probably have some idea of who will be nominated this week :P Hope you are still all enjoying it!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
